The Lost Boy I - Vikings and dragons
by Stenna15
Summary: Hiccup only live to become one of his viking tribe. However, the day he is given the possibility to do so by killing the most dangerous of all dragons, he has to make a decision that will change his life forever. This is a Hijack/ Frostcup AU. boy x boy. Don't like, don't read. English is not my main langage.
1. Not a viking

Hey guys !

I'm back with a new english story !

Actually I had wrote this one before _Heirs of Berk_ and it's absolutely not related to it.

This is a crossover of _How To Train Your Dragon_ and _Rise of the guardians_ with a human Jack.

I don't own any of both movies nor _How to train your dragon_ books nor _Guardians of childhood_, respective credits go to Cressida Crowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Studios.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

The story is exactly the same as the movie since it's an AU but will contain a lot of differences due to Jack's presence.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Not a viking**

''_This is Berk. It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

_My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.''_

In the peaceful night over the rocky island, the village was perfectly calm and silent, the only sound was made by the waves over the ocean. In a field near the wooden houses, sheep were quitely grazing. Well, until one of them was suddenly took away into the sky.

''_You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have…''_

A young teenage boy was woken up by the deep sound of heavy beating wings and the rising voices of other villagers. He didn't have to think twice before understanding what was happening.

He rised from his wooden bed, put on some clothes composed by a long sleeve green tunic, brown trousers and a fur vest with matching furred boots, before hurrying up to the front door. When he opened it, he saw the giant winged creature flying above a group of frightened sheep, then the beast saw him and spat fire in his direction. The boy just had the time to close the door to shield himself, efficiently stopping the flames.

''Dragons…'' He gasped.

Then he opened the door again and ran outside, seeing the dragons had already lit on fire one of the fields, where two shepherds were trying to gather their wooly pets.

This was a new dragon raid. It wasn't the first time they came to steel animals and food and burn the village down, and it was definitively not the last time.

As usual, the villagers fought back with all their might. When one dragon grabbed another sheep, one man through himself in the air to catch it and try to retrieve the animal.

''_Most people would leave. Not us. We're vikings. We have stubborness issues.''_

The teenager ran out of his now burning house with a glee despite the danger that was surrounding him. He didn't look like the other vikings, he was… well… different. He was quite small, very skinny – if not to say scrawny. His delicate frame looked like it could break with just a pinch.

His skinny body was the complete opposite from all the bulky muscular vikings around him. Yet he was only fifteen, he still had time to grow up. At least he thought so.

He had shaggy brown hair, more like auburn actually, freckles dotting his cheeks and button-nose, and vibrant green eyes that were shining in the light of the burning fire.

''_My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming viking demeanor wouldn't do that.''_

When he came across a group of running vikings, Hiccup started to dodge everything he could encounter. A falling viking from the sky, his axe following him, which he just picked up and went back to the fight. When one of them spotted him and stopped to scold him, he was immediatly knocked off by three others that were running with a huge trunk. Hiccup stopped and felt guilty for the poor now-lying-unconscious viking.

Another bumped into him, shoving him out of the way, then an explosion fired just in front of him, making him fall harshly on the grass. One blond-haired man went pass him and shout a war cry, just before casually greeting him with a little smile.

''Morning !''

Hiccup got up and kept making his way into the village, meeting several busy vikings that still took a bit of time to scold him.

''What are you doing here ?!''

''Get inside !''

''What are you doing out ?!''

''Get back inside !''

But Hiccup didn't care. No mattered the number of armed villagers he could come across, no mattered how many men and women would try to send him back home, he kept on running with a clear idea of where he was heading.

Yet, at the corner of a street, a dragon sent flames on the crossing way. He barely escaped the flames thanks to a tall man that grabbed him by the collar. He was so tall and so strong he managed to lift the teenager without any effort. Hiccup shut his eyes, bracing himself for the worst scold ever, yet the man was too busy.

''What is he doing here ?'' He asked randomly to the others vikings.

He quickly dismissed the idea they could answer him and adressed to the auburn haired boy instead.

''What are you doing out ?! Get inside !''

He pushed him on his way before focusing back on the battle. This man was really something. Two heads taller than the teenager, at least three times larger. He was fiercely wearing a horn helmet and a long brown-furred cape. His hair was ginger and his braided beard fell upon his bulky chest.

''_That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that, when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders.''_

The mighty chief spotted a dragon on dark sky, lifted a wagon almost as if it was weightless, and threw it directly on the dragon. It crashed on it and almost made it fall, making it flee instead.

''_Do I believe it ? Yes, I do.''_

Ignoring his strength feat, he turned back to a ducked viking.

''What have we got ?'' He asked in a stern voice.

''Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstruous Nightmare-''

He ducked again when a dragon threw fire to them. It hit the ground just two steps from them and exploded. The chief barely mind when a spark of flame landed on his shoulder, he just pushed it away.

''Any Night Furies ?'' He asked.

''None so far.'' The viking replied, still hidden under his shield.

''Good.'' The chief replied.

''Hoist the torches !'' Another viking yelled from the next street.

The torches where not really conventionnal torches. It was large cupolas mounted at the top of great pillars. Once they were litted on fire and hoisted above the village, they were enlightening the sky, enabling vikings to see the dragons that were flying and hidding there.

Hiccup hadn't listen to the chief and was still running in the middle of the commotion, he needed a couple more minutes to finally reach his destination : the smithy.

There was the black-smith, a bald viking with a bit more fat than muscles. He was barely taller than Hiccup but still way more larger. He blew on his long braided blond mustache which was hanging from both side of his mouth and reached his belly. It had the tendency to get in his way when he was working. Why did he not cut it off if it was bothering him ? It was a mystery, may have something to do with viking stubborness…

He was using a hammer that replaced his missing left hand to hit the weapon he was working on. When Hiccup entered the smithy and ran pass him, the man greeted him with a smile.

''Oh, nice of you to join the party ! I thought ya'd been carried off !''

Hiccup threw his fur vest off and put on a leather apron instead, readying himself to work with the black-smith.

''Who, me ? No, come on, I'm way too muscular for their taste.''

His slim arms struggled to lift a mace he put back into its place on the tools wall.

''They wouldn't know what to do with all this.'' He smirked while showing off muscles he didn't have, which made the black-smith laugh.

''They need toothpicks, don't they ?'' He teased while changing his hand hammer for another tool.

Hiccup ignored him and opened up the front shutters of the forge, where a red-head viking immediatly bursted in and threw a pile of damaged weapons that needed urgent fixing. Another one arrived, hoping to grab one but noticed they were not ready. He grunted to the young teenager that struggled to lift all of them at the same time to take them inside.

''_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. __I've been his apprentice since I was little. Well, littler.''_

He dropped the weapons on embers and blew on it to increase the heat while Gobber was straigntening a sword.

Further in the village, Stoick was building a conter-strike plan. He gathered several men and women.

''We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.''

''Hurry !''

While they were running down one of the wooden paths, a dragon came by and set ablaze one of the buildings.

''_See ? Old village, lots and lots of new houses.''_

One of the vikings shouted ''Fire !'', calling out for the team that was in charge of putting out all the fires. Hiccup stopped his work when he spotted the group of teenagers running in the street, heading to water reserves with buckets.

They were five, roughly the same age than Hiccup. On plumb blond-haired boy wrapped into a long furr coat with tiny legs that earned him his name. One bulky boy a little shorter than the rest of the group, dark-brown hair and sharp blue eyes with shaggy eyebrows. Two blond-haired twins, a girl and a boy, which had lean but still muscular limbs. And another girl, spike-covered skirt and long braided blond hair falling on her back. She was wearing bird skulls on her belt, and her arms looked slim but were actually deadly strong.

They all filled their buckets and ran to the burning house, throwing water to try and stop the fire from spreading.

''_That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins : Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Astrid. Oh, their job is so much cooler…''_

They went back to fetch water and Hiccup leaned on the windowsill to look at them closely, yet Gobber used his hook-hand to grab on his collar and hoist him back into the smithy.

''Oh come on… Let me out, please. I need to make my mark !''

''Well, you make plenty of marks, all in the wrong places.'' Gobber rejoined while putting him back on the ground and tapping his tiny chest.

''Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitively better. I might even get a date.''

He thought he could reason the black-smith, yet Gobber used his hook to point the fingers on his valid hand while he was counting.

''You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these !''

While saying this, he lifted a rope with three stone weights at the end. He barely had the time to show it to the teenager a viking ran to the window and took it to throw it on a dragon. He aimed right since the rocky-like dragon got entangled and fell from the sky.

Hiccup had to admit the black-smith got a point, yet he wouldn't give up. He backed into the workshop and walked to a device he built himself. It didn't look like much, it was just a closed wagon.

''OK fine, but this will throw it for me.''

He patted it a bit proudely, yet it engaged the device, which opened as an arbalest to suddenly throw one of the ropes… at a viking from the other side of the window. It successfully knocked him out. Gobber frowned and raised his voice louder while walking to the teenager.

''See ? Now this right here is what I'm talking about !''

''Mild calibration issue...''

''Hiccup ! If ya ever want to get out there to fight dragons, ya need to stop all… this.''

''What… You just pointed to all of me.''

''Yes, that's it ! Stop being all of you.''

''Oooooh…'' Hiccup half-playfully frowned.

''Oooooh yes.''

The smaller viking lifted his head and pointed directly at the taller black-smith.

''You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw vikingness contained ? There will be consequences !''

Gobber could have gave him credits if only his voice didn't turned into high pitch and off-tune by the end of his sentence. With a jaded look, he threw him a sword.

''I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.''

Hiccup barely dropped it when he tried to catch it, then resumed to his work. He didn't win the argument, but it didn't mean he was giving up. While sharpening the sword on the grinder, he went back to his thoughts of glory.

''_One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitively get me a girlfriend. A Zippleback ? Exotic, two heads, twice the status.''_

''They found the sheep !'' One viking screamed to the chief.

Indeed, one Zippleback just broke into the shed they had gathered the animals at the beginning of the attack.

''Concentrate fire over the lower bank.'' The chief ordered.

''Hurry up ! Fire !''

''_Then there's the Monstruous Nightmare. Only the best vikings go after those.''_

The first rock from the catapult was thrown and hit a Gronckle, the rocky-like dragon. Stoick was satisfied with the perfect aim, then he noticed a shadow flying pass them. On guard, he then saw some light behind them. By looking down, he saw flames coming up on the tower, but he knew better what it was.

''_They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.''_

The firing Monstruous Nightmare was climbing on the catapult, his yellow eyes glowing like embers while the flames were enlightening every single red scale of his body. It was impressive, scaring even, but Stoick didn't fear it, and was ready to welcome it.

''Reload !'' He shouted at the others while swanging his mace. ''I'll take care of this.''

Without hesitation nor the slightest fear of getting burnt, the mighty chief used his mace to hit the dragon on the head, one time, two time, enough to prevent it from striking the catapult. Yet the dragon suddenly stopped its attack and fled when a whistle suddenly echoed from the sky.

''_But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. __We call it the…''_

''Night Fury !'' A viking yelled. ''Get down !''

A purple light flew into the air and struck the catapult with extreme accurancy and full strength, setting it on fire and making it explode. A dark shadow flew in front of the fire, enabling people to see it was a dragon, but not enough to really see said dragon.

The vikings on the catapult just had time to jump before the explosion, landing safely on land or in water.

''_This thing never steals food, never show__s__ itself and… never misses.''_

Another whistle echoed, then another purple blast struck the catapult, making it collapse. Hiccup forgot again about his work as he bent on the windowsill to try and have a look at the beast.

''_No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.''_

He frowned with determination and walked to Gobber in order to try and convince him again, yet the black-smith was replacing his hammer with an axe.

''Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there.''

He limped to the main entrance while fixing the axe – since he also missed part of his right leg and had a peg leg instead – then turned back to the teenage and pointed at him.

''Stay. Put. There.''

Hiccup just looked at him, raising his eyebrows. He felt upset by the comment but, at the same time, filled with admiration for his mentor's bravery. How he would love being able to fight like this.

''You know what I mean.'' The black-smith rejoined before lifting his axe. He screamed a war cry before leaving in half-running, half-hopping. Hiccup took his chance.

He changed back into his fur vest and took his device with him, running out of the smithy and making his way in the middle of the commotion. Once again, vikings tried to stop him and scolded him.

''Where are you going ?''

''Go back here !''

''Yeah, I know !'' The teenager replied, smiling.

''Hiccup !''

''Be right back !'' He said.

Farther in the village, near the now-down-shed, three Nadders were surrounding a group of sheep. Stoick came in a launched a net on them, successfully catching all the beasts. While one of the blueish dragons rose its head and shot flames in the sky, several vikings were launching themselves to to try and capture them.

Stoick grabbed the opened toothy mouth and shut it only using his arms' strength.

''Mind yourselves ! The devils still have some juice in them !''

Hiccup left the commotion and reached a part of the village that was completely still and in darkness, far from the dragons' attack. He reached the border of a cliff and opened his device, readying the crossbow, watching at the nightsky.

He could hear faint dragon noises, the moon and stars were shinning enough to light up the sky. If the Night Fury would show up, he couldn't miss it.

''Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.''

He was just behind another catapult, he was hoping the Night Fury would attack it too, and he was right. When he heard the whistle, he readied himself. He only shot when the catapult exploded in purple light and orange fire. The weapon's recoil was too strong for him and threw him backwards, but he managed to rise up almost immediatly, enabling him to hear the dragon roar, and see a black mass falling from the sky towards the woods.

He smiled as he couldn't believe it.

''Oh, I hit it. Yes, I hit it ! Did anybody see that ?''

As he turned around for witnesses, he heard a faint growl on his back. Turning back again, his smile dropped when he noticed it was a Monstruous Nightmare.

The exploding catapult seemed to have attract it. Its red scales, its long twisted horns, its yellow glare, nothing of it seemed nice… at all. When it stepped on the cliff in front of the teenager, it smashed his device just with its weight.

''… Except for you…'' The young viking sighed.

As Stoick was almost finished with tying the Deadly Nadders from the shed, he heard a loud scream echoing through the village. Looking around, he spotted the small frame of Hiccup running at top speed, chased by an enraged Monstruous Nightmare.

He sighed and ran to his rescue, throwing orders over his shoulder.

''Do not let them escape !''

''Right !''

The dragon was following Hiccup on the streets, spitting fire here and there, it was a miracle it didn't have already catch up with him. Fear and adrenaline were the only things keeping him alive, making him dodge the fire. When Hiccup found a torch, he hurried to hide behind it, on which the dragon spat fire too.

Luckily, Hiccup was scrawny and the pillar large enough to protect him from the burning lava. The wood still caught fire while the dragon turned around, spotting the viking from his back as he was watching on the other side.

As the dragon was about to eat him, Stoick came in and threw himself on the beast, dragging it a few steps away for a single fight. While the dragon roared at him, he replaced his helmet and bent a bit, ready to fight with only his fists. When the dragon tried to spit fire, only a few flaming drops came out of its mouth, making it worried, making the viking smile.

''You're all out.''

So the chief took his chance and punched the beast on the snout. One time, two time, three time, punching and kicking it until it just fled away.

Stoick turned back to the small teenage boy, his glare threatening with burning anger, as the pillar snapped and fell. A viking almost got smashed under it, then the copula broke off and started to roll on the wooden path, falling again and again in the lower part of the village, where several echoes of the damages could be heard.

''_Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know.''_

Hiccup's shoulders tensed up a bit more at every bump and scream. He knew he was in big troubles, now.

''Sorry… Dad.''

As the first lights of dawn started to fill the sky, the dragons were retreating with their trophees, a group of sheep tangled in a nest and various other provisions. Actually… almost everything since they emptied the fish shed.

Vikings watched as the last dragons left with their entire last catch. Evryone was tired, everyone was upset ans angry. Still, Hiccup felt like he needed to justify himself, so he spoke to his father.

''Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.''

He instantly regretted telling this as his father grabbed his collar and dragged him on the way back home. Everyone was surrounding them, giving angry and reproaching looks to the young heir who was still defending himself.

''It's not like the last few times, Dad ! I mean, I really, actually, hit it !''

It didn't mean his father was listening, he was just dragging him without a word, but frowning.

''You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party and-''

''STOP !'' His father souted while releasing him to face him.

Hiccup couldn't say another word as he saw his face. Unlike what he had expected, his father didn't seem that mad, mostly tired and… tired of him. The young boy pressed his lips together and gave a quick look to the villagers around them. Oh great, now he was going to be scolded in front of everyone.

''Just stop. Everytime you step outside, disaster falls. Can you not see that I have bigger problems ? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed !''

Silence fell as the chief was clearly waiting for an answer from his heir… which was certainely not the one he expected.

''Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think ?''

Some voices mumbled in his back, he could almost feel death glares thrown at him.

''This isn't a joke, Hiccup !''

An intense glare, followed by an exasperated sight and the scold went on.

''Why can't you follow the simplest orders ?''

''I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it, you know. It's who I am, Dad.''

''Oh, you…'' The chief sighed against and even put a hand on his forehead. ''You're many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them.''

''...''

''Get back to the house.''

While Hiccup just stood there, head low, Stoick spoke again, adressing his friend and right-hand man Gobber.

''Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.''

The black-smith taped the boy at the back of his head, silently scolding him and launching him on the way home. Hiccup just walked without any word, but with a lot of thoughts.

Only a few steps guided them pass the others teens, they were all laughing at Hiccup. Well, all except one, but Hiccup was too upset to even notice Astrid was backing away and not taking part of the mock. The first thing he heard was the chicken-like laugh of Ruffnut, while her twin teased him.

''Quite the performance.''

''I've never seen anyone mess up that badly.'' Snotlout snorted. ''That helped !''

''Thank you.'' Hiccup rejoined with his usual sarcasm. ''Thank you, I was trying.''

While Gobber agreed the young heir messed up, he wasn't letting the mockery go inpunished. So, as he walked next to the dark-haired boy, he slammed his helmet and pushed his head down, yet the lout did'nt understand the gesture and just rose again, laughing and giving looks to Astrid to make sure she didn't see this. She wasn't even caring, actually.

Calm was coming back to the village, but it was still too early for birds to sing, yet it was getting easier to see where they were going. When they reached the chief's house, just next to the Meat Hall of the village, Hiccup spoke again. This time, he didn't try to convince the black-smith, he just needed to talk.

''I really did hit one.'' He tried.

''Sure.'' The black-smith obviously didn't believe him.

''He never listens…''

''Oh, it runs in the family.'' Gobber mumbled as Hiccup kept on talking over his voice.

''… and when he does, it's always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich.''

Hiccup climbed the stairs of his house but stopped in front of the door. He puffed out his tiny chest and tried to immitate the scowl, forcing his voice to look like his fathers (not to avail of course).

''Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here…. This is a talking fishbone.''

Gobber didn't seem impressed at all by his attempt of mimicking the chief, he just internally laughed.

''Nah, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.''

Hiccup just froze, brows furrowed and mouth agape. For a moment, he tought that the black-smith would understand him and give him some usefull advices. Sarcasm poured out of his voice when he rejoined.

''Thank you for summing that up.''

He was going to enter the house but Gobber stopped him.

''Look, the point is 'stop trying so hard to be something you're not.' ''

''I just want to be of you guys.'' Hiccup said with finality before pushing the door.

Gobber felt pity for the poor boy. He sighed, but he knew he couldn't do anything more. This was a compicated problem, which he didn't have the solution. Yet. He hoped it was only 'yet'.

He stayed a couple seconds in front of the door, thinking about what he could do more, but he didn't find an idea, so he just turned to leave. Well… at least it was before he saw someone walking in his direction.

Dawn was just rising, light was still a bit low, but he could recognize this young boy, his shocking white hair was pretty visible in the dark. As strange as they might be, vikings got used to it. Unlike any vikings on this island, and on the other islands they knew, even viking children, this boy was very slim and had no scars. Well, only one, one deep cut on his left cheek he had in early childhood. Somehow, he looked like Hiccup, as he was small and thin and had no strengh. He looked even thinner as he was always wearing clothes a bit too large for him.

The blond mustache man frowned and put his fist on his hip while pointing the youth with the axe that served as a hand.

''Now what are _you_ doing outside ?'' He half asked, half scolded. ''You know you're not allowed to leave your house when-''

''But the raid is over !'' The boy retorted.

Fair point, Gobber had to admit.

''Is Hiccup here ?'' The boy asked.

Gobber hesitated, then pinched his nose bridge with his valid hand, sighting.

''Yes, he is. I'll tell your parents you're here, but don't get too long before going back home, would you ?''

''Yeah, yeah !'' He said before running to the door and disappear behind it.

Gobber's gaze followed him until the door closed. The black-smith was tired and exasperated, he was definitively too busy with those two troublemakers.

Hiccup was scrawled on his bed, limbs discarted around him and an empty look on the ceiling. That's when he heard faint but energic footsteps on the wooden stairs. He didn't need to get a look to know who it was. The noise was obviously made by barefoot, and there was only one person on the island who had a shoe-aversion. Well, that same person was the only one with stunning snow white hair.

Steps stopped just at the entrance of the bedroom, then silence fell. Hiccup hated it, it was way too heavy.

''Go on. Say it.'' He sighed.

''… I heard your dad shouting. You got outside to hunt dragons… again ?''

Hiccup sighed again and sat to finally look at the shy white-haired boy at his door.

''_And last but not least, this is Joke. My best friend. My only friend, actually. He's the only one to understand me, as he's like me. Not a viking. My dad found him on our beach the day after a terrible storm. He shipwrecked but couldn't remember anything when he woke up. The villagers were convinced he was sent by the gods, which his odd white hair seemed to confirm._

_He was adopted by Astrid's family, and since then all the village try to protect him from everything, he can't even go out when there is a dragon raid. Well, technically, me neither, but that's for other reasons._''

Hiccup lowered his head and averted eye contact, shoulders tensed and mood as low as everytime he got into a fight with his father.

''I really did hit one, this time…'' He said while looking at the floor.

''Did you ?'' Joke smiled.

Hearing this smile in his voice, Hiccup suddenly felt like all his troubles had been lifted away. Joke's laugh always had this ability to light up his mood, and the white-haired boy was pleased to say it was his magical power.

''Yes, it went down at Raven Point.''

''Wanna look for it ?''

The young viking heir smiled and lifted his head towards his friend. Joke grabbed his arm and pulled him on his feet before running downstairs and through the back door of the house. They left it non-seen and rushed to the wood, without anyone noticing them.

Gobber went quietly to the Meat Hall where stood an important gathering. Every adult viking from the village was here, listening to their chief.

''Either we finish them, or they'll finish us !'' He proclamed. ''It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home !''

He picked his dagger and stabbed it into the map that was lying on the table for all of them to see it. He jabbed it on the corner of the map, where they all knew the nest was, even if none of them knew exactly where.

''One more search before the ice sets in.''

''Those ships neevr come back.'' A viking said in the crowd.

''We're vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me ?!''

Murmures could be heard in the crowd as none of them were ready to do it. Stoick could even hear some of their excuses.

''Count me out.''

''Today's not good for me.''

''I have to do my axe returns…''

''All right.'' The chief said while straightening up. ''Those who stay will look after Hiccup.''

Instantly, all hands rose. Every single one of them. The chief was satisfied, he knew it would work.

''To the ships !''

''I'm with you, Stoick !''

''Yeah, yeah, that's more like it.'' He said pleased.

They started to get out of the Hall to ready themself. Gobber, casually sat at a table while drinking a pint, rose too.

''Yep, I'll pack my undies.'' He told his friend.

Stoick walked to him to stop him.

''No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.''

Gobber sat again and rolled his eyes.

''Oh, perfect.''

Well, actually, it did was perfect. Maybe this was the perfect occasion for Hiccup to shine.

''And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself.''

Yeah, definitively, time to shine Hiccup, but not at the smithy.

''What could possibly go wrong ?''

As expected, Stoick sighed.

''Oh, what am I going to do with him, Gobber ?''

''Put him in training with the others.''

''No, I'm serious.''

''So am I.''

''He's be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.''

''Oh, you don't know that.''

''I do know that, actually.''

''No, you don't.''

''No, actually. I do.''

''No, you don't !''

Stoick could have get angry from this non-ending argument, but actually he was just worried.

''Listen, you know what he's like.'' He told his faithfull friend.

He stood up and started this story the black-smith knew all too well, making him roll his eyes and only half listen.

''From the time he could crawl, he's been… different. Ah, he doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow...''

Gobber drank his pint but got distracted as he lost a tooth in the gobelet. Actually, he had already lost this tooth a long time ago and replaced it by a stone, and it was to stone he just lost. He completely lost focus on the story and searched for it, by chance Stoick didn't even noticed.

''I take him fishing and he goes hunting for… for trolls !''

''Trolls exist !'' The black-smith assured. ''They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that ?

He turned back to the table so he could search for his tooth again. Stoick sighed and continued, Gobber rolled his eyes one more time and kept the half-listening. Just in case.

''When I was a boy…''

''Here we go...'' The black-smith mumbled.

''… my father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it.''

Not finding his tooth, Gobber just downed the remaining drinking and found the stone on his tongue, he immediatly took it and replaced it in his gums. Stoick was not paying much attention to him than the black-smith was paying to him, the chief was almost talking to himself.

''I thought I was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened ?''

''You got a headache.''

''That rock split in two.''

Stoick walked back and forth around his friend, his tone getting higher as he contemplated the mightyness of what he was telling.

''it taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. He could… He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas !''

He came back to sit next to him and went on.

''Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become… Hiccup is not that boy.''

''You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.''

And the black-smith didn't know how right he was at that time…

* * *

Here it is for the first chapter.

Hope you enjoy so far !

Just as _Heirs of Berk_, the story is already finished, I'm just translating it for Fanfiction, so you don't have to worry it will be a complete one.

See you tomorrow for chapter 2 !

Love and scales !


	2. Searching for the Fury

Hey guys !

New chapter !

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Searching for the Fury**

Hiccup followed Joke in the woods, already cheering up at the idea of spending time with his best friend. Since they were children, the two boys were different from the other vikings but found each other. Hiccup was the chief's son, responsabilities heavied on his frail shoulders but he wasn't even able to act like a 'proper viking'. He wasn't though and he didn't have the strength to be.

Joke had the same problem. He wasn't strong. No mattered how many time he spent training with his sister Astrid, he never gained muscles. The tendancy of the villager to always protect him from everything and anything wasn't allowing him to improve his skills.

Plus, the boy didn't know who he was. Noone ever tried to hide his history from him, but he never recovered his memory.

And, on top of that, unlike any other viking, he didn't want to kill dragons. He was fascinated by those creatures. Many times he admitted that, even if he had the strength to fight them, he wouldn't do so.

Since he was 'the gift from the gods', vikings never blamed him for this kind of speech, so Hiccup was kind of envious for that. Vikings would always find an excuse for Joke, but never for him.

Despite all their lack of viking genes, when they were together, the boys didn't care. They were just two friends enjoying their youth. Joke only cared about having fun, and it always succeeded to cheer up Hiccup when he was low, like after a fight with his father.

The forest was their favorite playground. They would climb on the trees, goofing around with fake rams made of branches, playing in the water, racing between the trees and the rocks, hiding in the bushes, skating on the frozen river in the middle of unforgiving winter… When they were children, they even went hunting for trolls together.

The possibilities of games were infinite and easily filled their days.

Yet, that day, they weren't there to play, they were on a mission. Hiccup brought a notebook with him, in which he had drawn a quick map of Raven Point, and marked the location he tought the Night Fury had landed.

Unfortunately, they had spent the whole morning and a little bit of the afternoon searching, filling the map with cross indicating the places they checked without finding anything.

Hiccup was feeling tired and upset, while Joke kept his energy and enthusiasm. Some times, the brunette wondered how his friend managed to do so, and envied him. He was just unflagging.

After checking another location in vain, Hiccup just scratched over his whole map, then clapped close the book before pocketing it in his vest. He sighed in frustration.

''Oh the gods hate me. Some people loose their knife or their mug. Not me. No, no, me, I manage to lose an entire dragon !''

''You had to be talented in one field, hadn't you ?'' Joke teased.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and saw a branch on his way, which made him even more upset. Yet, when he slapped it, it came back with same strength directly in his face.

''Ow !''

''Hey, hey, calm down.''

Joke trotted back to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Hiccup didn't feel better, until his friend started to press his flesh, drawing circles with his thumbs. Hiccup would have lied if he pretended it didn't feel nice. It was like Joke's thumbs were sucking his stress out of his body.

Strangely, he felt better, lighter, and calmer. He sighed in appreciation, enjoying silently. When Joke stopped and pulled back his hands, Hiccup opened his eyes again. He didn't even notice he had closed them.

''I don't know what you did, but it worked.''

''Gothi taughed me this little trick.'' Joke replied with a wink.

Gothi was the healer of the village, and the eldest of them all. Nobody even knew how old she was, but even with her age she didn't have hair as white as Joke had.

Hiccup laughed to the tought, and most of all to his friend's comment. Then his smile dropped when he noticed something above them. The trees they were under was broken. Broken in half. Hiccup's gaze followed the debris and saw a deep gash on the ground. Something had crashed here, and slipped a bit farther. Something big.

Joke smiled and hurried in this direction, forcing Hiccup to follow him. They finally had found where the Night Fury has fell. Hiccup hoped they would come to its dead body, but when he got a glimpse of a black mass sticking out from all the green of the forest, the only thing he could think of was hiding.

He hid behind a rock, grabbing Joke's wrist to pull him with him.

''What are you-''

''Hush !''

Hesitantly, he looked over the rock, eyeing the creature. It was a dragon, yeah. Jet black and motionless dragon. Its body was entangled in ropes the boy recognized : the trape he launched during the night.

''Wow…'' Joke gapped. ''So you dit hit it.''

''Why ? Did you doubt that ?''

Joke just shrugged before really answering.

''Knowing how many times we went searching for one of your 'catches', I wasn't expecting anything today. Sorry.''

Hiccup could have been vexed by this comment, yet he wasn't. Actually, he was grateful. Even if Joke didn't believe him, he still took the time to come with him in the forest, even if that made them stay awake and miss breakfast and lunch.

So the brunette shook his head, half amused, then looked back at the dragon. Seeing its frame, he felt joy and proud sunk in his own body. They walked closer.

''I-I did it… Oh, I did it ! This fixes everything ! Yes !''

He felt so happy and proud he puffed out his chest and put a feet on the dragon's shoulder, proclaming his mighty deed.

''I have brought down this mighty beast !''

And that's when the presumed dead dragon moved. Both boys started and Hiccup even back until he was stopped by a rock bigger than him. Joke and him remained frozen from stupor as the dragon seemed to have woken up. They could now hear his powerful breath and see its chest rising and falling in rythm.

Hiccup tried to keep his composure and drew out the dagger he was holding on his belt. He walked back next to the dragon, holding firmly his weapon with both hands.

''Oh w-wait, what are you doing… ?'' Joke asked worriedly.

When the dragon opened his eyes, the boys froze again. It watched them intently with deep green eyes, the colour intense and almost toxic, pupils as thin as lines. Joke kept motionless while Hiccup frowned and forced himself to calm down. He aimed his dagger towards the dragon belly, exposed since he was lying on its side.

''Hiccup…''

''Imma kill you, dragon. Imma… Imma cut out your heart and take it to my father.''

He deeply breathed in to gather is courage, yet he felt like is all disappeared when he heard Joke's shaking voice.

''Are you… Are you really doing this… ?''

He breathed again.

''I'm a viking.''

A low sound came from the dragon, almost like a complain, Hiccup got angry and spoke louder, like he was trying to convince the dragon and tell him to shut up.

''I'm a viking !''

Another growling sound was his answer but he ignored it. He held the dagger high, with both hands and all his strengh, ready to strike down.

Joke held his breath, shaking behind his friend's back. Hiccup knew how Joke admired thoses creatures, they could say he even loved them, and he had always refused to kill them. Yet Hiccup wanted to. He wanted to so he could finally gain respect from the villagers, from the other teens that were always mean to him, and most of all from his father.

Killing that dragon was everything. This was his chance. This was his ticket for a better life, a life in which he will finally be respected as a viking. As a real viking.

He was almost there. Almost there. When he heard the dragon whine in a higer sound, he opened his eyes again and laid them on it. Then he met its look. Its look seemed to beg him to spare its life.

Just for a moment, Hiccup felt drowned into this toxic green with faint taint of yellow, but he shook his head to dismiss the feeling and rose his dagger high again. He was going to do it. Oh, he was so going to do it.

The dragon's head fell on the ground, moaning as if the creature as given up and accepted its dark fate. Hiccup couldn't care about it, he had to kill it. This was the only way for him to fulfill his dreams of vikingness. Nothing the dragon could do would change his mind.

Yet, he heard something else. It was just a faint cracking sound from a stick, but it was enough to remind him his best friend was here, just behind him. Joke had always loved dragons, and he was about to slaughter one just in front of him.

He couldn't do this.

Fighting his internal frustration, he grimaced and hold back an angry shout. He let his arms fall against his body, sighting, and looked at his dagger. He couldn't do it. He had the opportunity to prove to his village he was one of them, and he couldn't do it.

He felt ashamed of himself, he felt useless, he felt miserable. Yet every one of these toughts vanished when he heard his best friend sigh in relief. He turned to look at him, and saw him smile and nod to him.

Hiccup felt bad. And even more when he looked back at the dragon, and saw what he did.

''I did this…''

He turned his back and just wanted to leave so he could forget it even happened, but he stopped when he saw how Joke was looking at the dragon. He seemed so sad.

Hiccup frowned again, he debated with his tought, telling himself it was a really bad idea, but he still did it. He walked back to the dragon and knelt in front of it before using his dagger to cut out the ropes.

''What are you doing ?'' Joke asked with worry, but not as much as the first time he asked this question.

Hiccup was about to answer him, but he only had the time to cut two ropes that it was enough for the dragon to free itself. The black creature immediatly jumped on the young viking, smashing him on the ground under a powerful and strong paw.

''Hiccup !''

Joke tried to help him but the dragon used its tail to eject him.

''Joke !''

Hiccup couldn't do anything but watch as his friend flew in the air and crashed against a tree before collapsing to the ground. The impact seemed pretty rough, and Hiccup felt his heart drop as his friend laid motionless.

He panicked and tried to free himself from the paw, then he met the dragon's gaze. Or rather, glare. It seemed so ferocious, it was about to kill him or eat him alive. Why did he had to free it ? What was wrong with him ? Why couldn't he just leave it ?

The young boy was so afraid he couldn't even scream. He kept froze, begging the creature with his eyes, and the beast was looking at him with such a dark glare. He felt his death nearing, tough he wondered why the dragon had not already killed him.

When the beast finally broke the surreal gaze and moved, it showed sharp teeth and took a deep breath, Hiccup shut his eyes and tensed his whole body, bracing himself for the worst pain he had ever experienced, bracing himself for his death.

However, the only thing he met was the loudest and most powerful roar mixed with an awful fish breath… directly in his face. He kept still with eyes shut until he felt some air flow and heard rustling noises receding.

When he opened his eyes, ears still throbbing from the loud roar, he saw the dragon disappearing between trees, roaring feriously by getting away.

What ? Was it getting away, just like that ?

Hiccup couldn't believe it, yet he was still so relieved he couldn't count how much. Well, at least he thought so. His heart was pounding like crazy, his breath racking and messy as if he had run for hours. He wa hyper-ventilating.

He tried to calm down, he picked up his dagger and rose to his feet, watching the landscape to make sure the dragon was really leaving. He could still hear it, fainter and fainter by every second.

Then he turned to Joke. Relief washed over him once again as he saw he was awake. He was sprawled on the ground, just under the tree, one arm around his belly, and he was staring at him with eyes so wide it was a miracle they hadn't popped out of his head.

Hiccup aimed to help him stand up, make sure he was alright, but he was still in shock. Only one step he made and his shaking legs gave up on him.

He passed out.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Hiccup woke up, dusk was almost over. Night was falling on the island, and they were still in the woods. He was lying on the floor, on his back. Hadn't he fell face first ? Was someone there, just beside him ? Slowly, he turned his face and saw that it was Joke, sat on the ground and seemingly half-asleep. Hiccup's mind was a bit fuzy, he couldn't understand what had happened, until the memories came back to him as a slap in the face.

He raised in a siting position, in a jolt, screaming, and that made his friend start. But Joke grimaced and curled his arms around his middle, which worried Hiccup.

''Joke ? What's wrong ?''

''It's when I hit the tree…'' Joke answered throught greeted teeth.

That sounded really painful.

''I-I'm so sorry, it's my fault ! I shouldn't have freed the dragon-''

''No, you did the right thing.''

Hiccup hesitated when he saw the comforting smile his friend was giving him. Even if the way he was clenching his sides and his light grimace proved he was in pain, he was trying to comfort Hiccup rather than caring for his own injuries.

Hiccup felt touched, but guilty too.

''We could have been killed. Both of us.'' He said.

''Yeah, we could get killed climbing a tree too.'' Joke joked but winced again when he laughed.

It seemed that laughing was making his sides ache, and it made him pout. He sighed to calm down and lifted his head to the sky, where the last warm colors of the sunset where starting to disappear.

''That's what I'll tell my parents to explain this. Can you help me stand ?''

''Yes, of course.''

Hiccup helped him up on his feet and half-carried him through their path to the village, and his house. Joke was a little bit taller than him, but thinner. Even if Hiccup was far from being beefy, he was still stronger than the white haired boy so carry him was not a big deal.

As they had suspected, they were heavily scolded by Joke's parents, and Hiccup even got a death glare from Astrid. It was the only interactions he could have with that girl. How lovely, and he thought she couldn't hate him any more, but she accused him of wounding her little brother.

Joke barely had the time to greet his friend goodbye that his parents took him inside, his father leaving already to get the healer, not even adressing a look to Hiccup.

So the young auburn haired viking went back to his house with deafening silence… to be met with deafening silence in his home. Judging by the way his father was shaking embers in the fireplace to enhance the fire, he was upset. Well… when was Stoick not upset ? But it didn't mean Hiccup was used to it.

After the scolding he got from Joke's parents, he didn't wanted to get another from his father, so he tried to sneak behind his back and get to the first floor, to his bedroom. Well, that was what he aimed for, at least.

''Hiccup ?''

''Dad… Huh…''

Knowing he couldn't escape this, he decided to get down the stairs he had started to climb, and face his father. This was the occasion to speak his mind. What had happened with the Night Fury gave him a lot to think about.

''I have to talk to you, Dad…''

Stoick stood from his chair, facing him too. One on the ground, the other in the steps, they were almost at the same eye-level.

''I need to speak with you too, son.''

Hiccup couldn't belive his father seemed so calm. Maybe enough to listen to him ? He had to get this chance, so he decided to speak first, and they ended up speaking over each other's voice.

''I don't want to fight dragons.''

''It's time you learn to fight dragons.''

''What ?'' They asked at the same time.

They hesitated for a second.

''Huh, you go first.'' Stoick invited.

''No, no you go first.''

Hiccup was optimistic, it wasn't very often his father had things to tell him, other than the strict minimum or important informations like 'I'm going to raid the nest, be back in days.' or the scolds…

He was pretty curious, but surely way too optimistic.

''All right. You get your wish. Dragon training… You start in the morning.''

''Oh man, I should have gone first…''

After what he had experienced with the Night Fury, he couldn't picture himself fighting dragons. Not that he was afraid of them – yet, he definitively was frightened – but it was most of all because he had understand he couldn't kill them.

He tried to find a way to explain himself and get out of this situation, without explaining he had freed a dragon. If his father would believe he really had bring down a Night Fury, he would never forgive him for not killing it.

He scratched the back of his head and started to speak with hands out of anxiety. He always spoke with his hands when he was nervous. Or excited. Or passionate. Well most of the time, actually. He really needed to get rid of this habit…

''… cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting vikings, but… do we have enough bread-making vikings ? Or small-home-repair vikings ?''

Stoick stopped listening and lifted an axe before almost throwing it the arms of his son.

''You'll need this.''

The axe was too heavy for him, he nearly fell backwards when he cauht it, his knees bending due to the extra weight.

''I don't want to fight dragons...''

Stoick only laughed.

''Ha ha, come on, yes you do.'' He smiled before turning back to the living-room.

Hiccup stried to carry the axe and followed him so he can make his point clear.

''Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons.''

''But you will kill dragons.'' He still smiled.

''No, I'm really very extra-sure that I won't.''

''It's time, Hiccup.''

This time, his father was more serious, and more solemn. Still Hiccup didn't want to give up and kept on complaining.

''Can you not hear me ?''

''This is serious, son.''

Hiccup couldn't help but hold his tongue. If viking had stubborness issues, his father was one of the worst case.

''When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you.'' He said while taking the axe to show it properly.

Yet, when he put it back in his son's hands, it was still too heavy. Hiccup couldn't hold it properly and let the handle rest on the floor.

Stoick didn't like it and helped him lift it up.

''Which means ou walk like us, you talk like us… You think like us.''

He let go of the weapon and straightened Hiccup's shoulder before pointed him.

''No more of… this.''

''You just gestured to all of me…''

''Deal ?''

''This conversation is very one-sided.''

''Deal ?!''

Stoick was out of patience, it was obvious. Hiccup was tired and definitively didn't want another fight with his father. So he did what he promised himself he wouldn't. He gave up.

''Deal.'' He sighed while lettint the handle on the floo once again.

''Good.''

The mighty and beefy chief picked up a heavy bag, another axe and put his helmet back on his head before walking towards the door.

''Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.''

''And I'll be here… maybe.''

When the door closed behind the chief, silence came back into the entire house. Hiccup hated this ambiance, but this time he felt a whole new definition of loneliness.

A few hours later, as everyone was supposed to be sound asleep, Hiccup got a visit. He sitted on his bed seeing a silhouette stepping in his room by the door. The faint light from the moon was shining enough to make white hair stick out from the darkness, enabling Hiccup to recognize Joke without needing to light a candle.

Yet he did so they could see each other.

''Hi Hiccup, what's up ?''

''Hi Joke…'' He replied without any energy nor motivation.

It was not that he wasn't happy to see his friend – actually he really was since he had supposed his parents would not let them see each other for a while, Joke had surely sneaked out from his house – he just wasn't in the mood at the moment.

He had the perfect opportunity to earn his place among vikings, but it had messed up again, even getting his best friend hurt in the process. Under his beige tunic, thick bandages were visible around his sides. Yet the boy acted as if nothing happened, still the same old Joke.

''Come on, cheer up. Smile.'' He said.

Hiccup glare at him, exasperated. But seeing this smile on Joke's face, he couldn't say no. He stretched his lips in a pseudo-smile.

''Happy now ?'' He asked in an annoyed tone.

''Yes I am.'' Joke rejoined laughing.

This laugh, like every single one of his, despite it made him wince, was pretty contagious. Even in a bad mood, Hiccup chuckled. Suddenly, the fight with his father was forgotten, and his mood became lighter. Yet, when they stopped laughing, Hiccup got thoughtful again. He remembered the incident in the woods, he couldn't explain what happened.

Joke noticed his thinking and cut him in the middle of his thoughts by asking him what was wrong.

''Nothing.''

''Come on.''

He came nearer and sat on the border of the bed, just next to his friend.

''Don't go on 'stubborn viking mode', not with me.''

Hiccup lifted an hesitant look to him, Joke's smile didn't fade the slightest bit. The white haired boy even elbowed him gently.

''Spil it out.''

Hiccup sighed and joined his hands before slightly bending forward.

''I'm starting dragon training tomorrow morning.''

''...''

Silence seemed like a bad omen, especially coming from Joke. This guy was never silent. Hiccup looked at him and noticed how he was staring at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

''So...'' He finally said. ''You're really going to kill dragons ?''

''I don't want to.''

Joke seemed to start and immediatly looked at him, his icy blue eyes seemed to spark, which filled Hiccup with relief concerning his friend's mood.

''Dad made me do it before leaving. I tried to tell him I don't want to, but… You know him, he never listens.''

''But… You don't _really_ have to do it, do you ?''

''No, I do.'' Hiccup sighed. ''If I don't show up, Dad will kill me, he will definitively hear it from Gobber. But I don't want to go.''

He sighed again and buried his face on his hands, lamenting.

''I couldn't kill this Fury despite the fact he was at my mercy, how could I possibly fight a dragon in the arena… ?''

He complained a bit more, and got surprised by his friend's silence. It didn't help him. If even Joke couldn't cheer him up, how could he calm down and get better ?

All of a sudden, all his toughts just vanished as he felt a cool hand on the top of his head. Joke had always has chilly hands, since he was small. This freshness on his head had the same effect as ice on burning wound, it cooled down his mind and made him feel better, even more when the hand started to gently stroke his hair.

''No matter what the others say, I'm glad you didn't kill it.'' Joke said soflty.

Hiccup looked at his friend and, once again, found this little comforting smile which used to ease all his troubles. Joke really did had a magical power on him. He smiled too, his mood way more lighter.

''Thank you for sneaking out to see me, I really needed that.''

''Yeah, I know. I knew you would fight with your dad again.''

He stuck his tongue at him and retreated his hand. Hiccup shook his head. Joke was a little bit younger than him, they didn't know his exact age but assumed he was five when they found him, so he was one year younger than Hiccup. Yet, he was a bit taller.

Judging only on their looks, Joke seemed more mature, mostly because his jaw was getting angular, yet he was still so childish in his temper. Even if that could annoy Hiccup some times, he wouldn't want his friend to change. His candour and his endless energy gave him some sort of innocence.

Hiccup smiled at the though, but he lost this smile when his gaze went down to his side.

''So ?'' He asked, trying to hide his worry. ''What did Gothi said ?''

Joke didn't answer right away but pouted, which amused his friend.

''Two broken ribs.'' He grumbled. ''She said it will be healed by three or four weeks, going to hurt for two, but by the time I'm not to climb on trees nore run nore lift weights… and it hurts when I laugh.''

''Oh my...'' Hicup teased. ''What are you going to do if you can't laugh ?''

''S'not funny, I feel grounded.''

He bent forward and crossed his arms over his chest, even more pouting. Hiccup would have laughed of that, yet he still felt a bit bad for him. After all, it was his fault he had been hurt.

''Thanks for waiting with me in the woods when I so heroically fainted. I feel bad to make you wait that long while you had two broken ribs.''

''It's not like I could carry you.'' Joke rejoined before sticking out his tongue again. ''But I trust you, you'll find a way to make it up to me.''

Hiccup shook his head, half annoyed and half amused, then he ruffled the white hair. Even them were chilly. This difference of temperature had always surprised him, and he couldn't help but wonder if this was linked with the strange hair color, or the pale complexion, or the unique shade of blue of his eyes.

So far in the north, the most common eye color was blue, with some rare shade of green like in Haddock or Ingerman families. But Joke's eyes were different. All vikings' blue eyes were darker, it was like comparing the color of the sky on a slightly clouded day with the color of the ice bathed in full sunlight. Vikings' blue eyes were the clouded sky, Joke's were the sparkling ice.

In many points Joke was unique, his white hair was just the first thing people would notice. Hair as snow, eyes as ice, it was as if Joke was kind of a winter spirit, which would explain why he loved snow so much.

''Come on'' Hiccup said so he could break out of his daydream, ''We should get some sleep. You better go back home.''

''… Can I stay here tonight ?''

Hiccup froze wheen hearing his voice. It was low and seemed sad.

''But your parents are going to scold you again tomorrow, when they will notice-''

''I don't care.''

He used the puppy eyes on him and, like every time he did so, Hiccup rolled his eyes but couldn't say no. So he gave up and let him stay, which draw the biggest dummy smile on Joke's face. What a simple-minded boy he could be, but it was part of why people like him.

Hiccup gave him furrs and a pillow so he could settle on the floor. It couldn't be less comfortable than the wooden board of the bed. Once both of them settled and ready for the night, wrapped in warm furrs, sleep started to sink in.

''Good night, Joke.''

''G'night, Hic…''

And with that, the mischievous white-haired boy was already asleep. Hiccup, on the other hand, couldn't close his eyes. His thoughts were wandering and kept focusing on the events of the afternoon. Why couldn't he kill the Night Fury ? And why did it not kill him in return ?

Then he thought back to Joke. The first thing he had seen when waking up was his friend sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up. Only a few vikings would have do so, if none, and certainely not the other teens. They spent their time making fun of him. Especially Snotlout and the twins. If Fishlegs was more shy, he still laughed at him too.

As for Astrid, well, she never said anything, she was only indifferent, but Hiccup knew it was only because he was her brother's friend that she left him alone. If not, she would probably be as mean as the others.

But Joke was kind with him, and he understood him. They shared so many things, and from now on they even had a secret : what had happened with the Night Fury.

Hiccup turned his head to his right so he could look at his friend. His white hair seemed to shine in the moonlight, making it easy to see him in the dark. The brunette felt a pinch in his chest when he recalled the boy's worry over him before his own injuries. Unlike all the others, Joke cared. He really cared about him. Joke was a good person, he was so lucky to have a friend like him.

In his sleep, Joke turned around and groaned slightly – no doubt because of the pain in his ribs – yet it didn't wake him up. Hiccup just laid still and stared at him. Despite the occasionnal pain due to his movements, he seemed so peaceful, and the moonlight was shining on his face, softly, like a caress.

His skin was paler than any other viking, and surprinsingly, it was smooth without any freckle nor mole. It was perfect, flawless, except for this bad scar on his left cheek. Hiccup got surprised when he caught himself wondering how soft his skin could be. He immediatly felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Why would he think about something like this ? Joke was his friend – no, his best friend – he wasn't supposed to have this kind of thoughts about him.

He shook his head and laid on his back, eyes on the ceiling. He tried to calm down as his heart was racing in his chest, heavying his breath. His chest ached. It seemed to compress itself, shrink on itself, and his face was so hot it seemed to be burning.

Puzzled, he placed a hand on his forehead and felt how warm it was. He didn't know anything about medicine, he had never knew if the whole face had to be hot for it to mean fever. He couldn't say if he had one, yet he felt like this.

'Great...' He thought. 'I'm going to be ill for my first day…'

One again, he shook his head to clear his mind, before trying to sleep. His thoughts remained restless but his conscious self became dizzy from tiredness. He couldn't say what he was dreaming about or thinking about in his sleep, he just knew that he made him embarrassed and kept on waking him up all night long.

Yeah, tomorrow was definitively going to be a long day.


	3. Dragon training

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dragon training**

The following day, Hiccup was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while looking in the direction of Joke. Said boy was still laying on the floor, turning his back to him. His head barely exceeded from the furr, he seemed still asleep.

Somehow, Hiccup prefered this. After this restless night of strange thoughts and dreams, he didn't feel like facing him. He felt confused and ashamed, he couldn't understand why he had these thoughts. But one thing for sure, he couldn't tell him anything about that. The boy would hate him and refuse to talk to him again, so he decided to keep it to himself, to keep their friendship safe.

This friendship was the only thing he had, he couldn't risk losing it, and it meant everything for him. He got up and went downstairs to light up the fire that died during the night, the house was quite cold.

By the time the fireplace was warming p the room, Joke woke up too.

''Mornin' '' He said while scratching his hair.

Even if he didn't seem completely awake and made a little grimace, Hiccup couldn't help but stare at him.

His half-closed eyes, the pinch of his nose, his messy morning hair, the way he was rubbing them. He was adorable.

Hiccup's face heat up again when he realised what he was thinking, he immediatly averted his eyes, hoping to hide himself.

''M-Morning !''

He mentally cursed his shaky voice and tried again to calm down. He knew Joke for years, for they were little children, why would he, all of a sudden, get that nervous in his presence ?

Unfortunately, they couldn't talk as the front door suddenly open. Olgarg, Joke and Astrid's mother, entered with a very angry face. Her piercing blue eyes were inhabited with this Hofferson caracteristic death glare, she clenched her fists and immediatly walked to her son.

As the boys suscepted it, Joke was severely scolded, Hiccup too, even when Joke assured it was his idea to sleep over his house. It didn't calm down the brown haired mother. If Joke wasn't injured, she would have probably dragged him back home by the collar.

Hiccup didn't know it yet, but like Stoick, Reekfrid – Joke and Astrid's father – had left with the expedition to find the nest. It was one reason why Olgarg was that upset, she always was more protective of her children when she was worried about her husband. A bear mother could be sweet and lovely compared to her.

So Hiccup had to start his day alone, and with this negative experience. Way to start the first day of training : scolding and getting late, yay !

The new recruits had gathered at the west point of the village, a good ten minutes walk from the last houses, at the impressive arena where happened the dragon executions for decades.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins entered the glorious arena while Gobber welcomed them with a glee.

''Welcome to dragon training !''

''No turning back.'' Astrid said more determined than ever.

They entered and looked at the huge circular building, it was the first time they stepped in it rather than being in the public on the upper floor.

The arena was carved into the ground, cages were hidden in the walls, the ceiling was completely open but covered in chains so the dragons wouldn't escape, and the first floor could welcome spectator all around the arena. Well, for training it was empty, especially as all lot of vikings were gone on the expedition.

The arena was huge and pretty empty, except for the material Gobber had prepared for the lecture. The ground was wet, covered in the remainings of the rain that fell over the night.

The kids were really motivated to fight dragons, they even had brought their weapons. Astrid brought the axe her mother gave her. Snotlout was showing off his muscles and aptitudes as he only brought a dagger. The twins had the same doble edge spear, and Fishlegs had a stone mace.

''I hope I get some serious burns !'' Tuffnut said with enthusiasm.

His twin looked at him as if he said something stupid, so she shared her point.

''I'm hoping for some mauling, like on the shoulder or lower back.''

''Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.'' Astrid agreed.

''Yeah, no kidding, right…''

They all stopped and turned around when they heard this familiar nasally voice. Hiccup was there too, half-dragging the axe his father gave him last night.

''Pain. Love it.'' He added.

''Oh great !'' Tuffnut sighed. ''Who let him in ?''

Everyone was surprised he was there.

''Let's get started !'' Gobber almost yelled so he can stop the chatting and get everyone's attention. ''The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village !''

''Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or… ?'' Snotlout teased as the twins snorted.

Fishlegs laughed too and the group walked further in the arena, still mocking him.

''Can I transfer in the class with the cool vikings ?''

Hiccup felt bad and vexed. He was about to follow them to start the lesson when Gobber put his hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him.

''Don't worry. You're small and you're weak… that'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more viking-like teens instead.''

Okay, maybe it was not the best way to cheer him up, but the black-smith felt better by trying, not noticing it didn't help Hiccup at all. He pushed him next to the students and started his lesson.

''Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.''

A roar could be heard from behind one of the cages.

''The Deadly Nadder !''

''Speed 8, armor 16.'' Fishlegs said, very excited.

''The Hiddeous Zippleback.''

''Plus 11 stealth, times 2.''

''The Monstruous Nightmare.''

''Firepower 15.''

''The Terrible Terror.''

''Attack 8, venom 12 !''

''Can you stop that ?!'' Gobber yelled.

Okay, this kid what kind of a geek, the black-smith knew it would be difficult to bare him. He rolled his eyes and got back to business. He walked again and stopped newt to the last cage, put his hand on the handle and smiled.

''And the Gronckle.''

''Jaw strength 8.'' Fishlegs whispered to the teen next to him, which happened to be Hiccup.

As they all stayed lined in front of their teacher, Snotlout suddenly panicked.

''Woh, woh, wait ! Aren't you gonna teach us first ?''

''I believe in learning on the job.'' Gobber replied and lowered the level.

This lifted the trunk closing the armored doors. Once they were free, the dragon inside bursted out and the students started to run and flee everywhere in the arena.

The Gronckle was the rocky-like dragon type. Four legs, bulky body with rounded head and tail that served as a mace. Its skin and scales were thick as rock, and it was said this dragon was one of the heavier despite its small size (well, for a dragon). It had two wings that seemed too small to carry it, but they were strong enough and were beating so fast they were difficult to see.

While the students were panicking, Gobber remained completely calm and kept on with his lecture.

''Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead !''

The Gronckle flew so fast it went on the other side of the arena and crashed into the wall. When it dropped to the floor, it spotted rocks on the ground, and quickly ate it. Yes, thoses dragons weren't rocky-like for nothing, they litterally fed on rocks.

''Quick ! What's the first thing you'll need ?''

''A healer ?'' Hiccup asked.

''Plus 5 speed ?'' Fishlegs rejoined.

''A shield.'' Astrid stated.

And she was right.

''Shields. Go !'' Gobber commanded.

Without thinking, they all rushed to the stalls where their teacher had prepared the pieces of wood and metal. Astrid and Snotlout were the first to grab one, quickly followed by Fishlegs. Hiccup took one too but couldn't manage to lift it. It was too heavy !

''Your most important piece of equipment is your shield !''

Gobber saw him and went to help him, hoisting the shield and almost lauching it on him while he stayed focused on the lesson.

''If you have to choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield !''

Gobber pushed him back to the training but sighed when he spotted the twins fighting over the same shield.

''Get your hands off my shield !''

''They've got million shields !''

''Take that one. It has a flower… girls like flowers.''

Ruffnut took handle of the shield and used it to knock her brother on the helmet.

''Ow !''

''Oops, now this one has blood on it.'' She said and held it out to him.

They resumed to fight over it but where interrupted when the Gronckle suddenly fired at them. The burning rock crashed on the shield and made it explose while shaking the twins. They sprawled on the ground, safe and sound but a bit dizzy.

''Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out !''

''What ?''

Gobber sent them at the corner of the arena and kept on the lesson with the other recruits as if nothing dangerous had happened.

''Those shields are good for another thing. Noise ! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim !''

As the dragon was flying in the direction of the four remaining kids, they started to slap their shield with their weapons, creating echoing sounds of metal and wood.

The Gronckle didn't seem to like it as it started to shake its head with half-closed eyes. It was disorienting it.

''All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have ?''

When the dragon launched itself on them, the spread up and started to run around was difficult to focus on the fight and listen to the teacher at the same time.

''Five ?'' Snoutlout asked.

''No, six !'' Fishlegs assured.

''Correct, six ! That's one for each of you !''

The Gronckle spotted the not-running viking and took its chance to fire at him. Fishlegs was distracted by his good answer and the proud he felt, so he didn't see it comming. Fortunately, the rock crashed on the shield, tearing it off from his arm and making it explose a few steps farther. Aside from a bruise on his arm, the viking wasn't hurt.

''Fishlegs, out !''

Okay, he wasn't hurt, but he was freaked out and started running and screaming.

Hiccup was hiding behind a wodden protection and his shield. He thought he could spent the training here, but Gobber saw him.

''Hiccup ! Get in there !''

However, when he stepped out, a rock exploded on the wall just next to him, making him jolt and get back in his hidding spot. That was the third shot. Now it was one shot for each remaining vikings.

The Gronckle growled in what looked like frustration and spotted the two others. Astrid was deeply focused, hunched over and half hidden behind her shield, readying herself to fight, while Snotlout was casually behind her trying to talk to her.

''So anyway, huh… I moved into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime and work out.''

The ignored him and made a pirouette on the side to dodge the upcoming attack. Snotlout only watched her.

''You look like you work out.''

The fourth shot crashed on him, the shield didn't exploded and successfully protected him but his butt fell first on the floor.

''Snotlout ! You're done !''

Astrid then ran to Hiccup, standing right before him, she was planning on eliminate him the same way she just did with Snotlout, but the auburn hair teen didn't knew it.

''Oh, so I guess it's you and me, huh ?'' He hesitated with an awkward smile.

It was the first time he was so close to Astrid. Astrid was like the dream of every viking boy on the island. She was strong, she was tought, she was mean, she was stubborn, and she was gorgeous. Blond braided hair and piercing blue eyes, just enough freckles so it wasn't visible… Yeah, every boy on the island wanted to go out with her.

Snotlout was obviously the one going to it as he kept hitting on her, but Hiccup had a really bad crush on her when he was younger. He knew he had no chance with her, but he could still dream. She didn't seem to be the slightest interested in Snotlout, the more viking-like teen of the clan, so how could she notice a fishbone like Hiccup ?

''Nope, just you !'' She said before leaving, running.

Hiccup watched her fleeing and barely had time to hide behind his shield when he saw the shot aiming at him. The impact ricochetted on the shield and crashed on the wall, but it had been strong enough to separate Hiccup from his shield.

''Hiccup, out ! One shot left ! Astrid, if you're not blasted, you complete the exercice !''

Astrid kept on running as Hiccup ran after his rolling shield. Everyone thought the Gronckle would go after the blondie, but it launched itself at the brunette. When they noticed it, Gobber started to worry.

''Hiccup !''

Without noticing it, Hiccup suddenly found himself back to the wall, trapped between it and the Gronckle. His shield kept on rolling farther from him, out of his reach, and he had the clever idea to drop his axe when he got shot earlier. He was completely defenseless. The Gronckle had trapped him and was loading its last shot, the light and noise increasing in its mouth.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for the end, yet Astrid came to the rescue. She ran to them and launched her axe to the dragon. The handle crashed on the head of the beast, effeciently diverting the shot on the wall.

Gobber reached them and grabbed the creature's jaw with his hook.

''And that's six. Go back to bed, you overgrown sausage !''

He dragged the creature with a bit of difficulty, back to the cage, and celled it.

''You'll get another chance, don't you worry !''

Then he turned back to his students. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were pissed they lose their competition, Fishlegs and Snotlout were still shaken and breathless, Astrid was still deadly serious.

''Well done, Astrid !'' Gobber complimented. ''Remember, a dragon will always, always go for the kill.''

He adressed the last words to Hiccup, then grabbed his arm to pull him back on his feet.

Training was over for the day, but the day wasn't over. It was just the begining. Hiccup thought about what Gobber had said. He thought about so much he got distracted from the usual negative thoughts. Normally, he would have spent the rest of his day lamenting and pestering on his incapacity to fight, and the fact he almost got killed on his first day.

His thoughts and reflexion brought him back in the woods, where the Night Fury had fallen. He picked up the remains of his trap, the ropes cut and the stones still attached ot it. If all dragons always go for the kill, why not this dragon ?

''So why didn't you ?'' He asked out loud.

He stayed there for a moment, thinking it out, then he started to walk. He didn't know why, but he went in the direction the dragon had flee. Everything sounded like a bad idea, yet he still did it. He walked again and again, until he came to a path between two small cliffs. This path lead him to a secret cove. He looked around him, and finally let out a sigh.

''Yeah, this was stupid.''

He lowered his head, filled with shame, feeling the negative thoughts sink in. Then he spotted strange black peebles on the ground. He crouched and picked on up before inspecting it. It was perfectly flat, only a little bit cambered. It was perfect for ricochets, maybe he should go back to the village and ask Joke if he wanted to go the the beach… ?

Wait, it was too thin for peeble, and too flexible. It didn't look like a peeble. Actually, it seemed organic. As if it was… What ? Was it a scale ?

Hiccup blenched when a shadow suddenly went in front of him, he panicked even more when he recognize the roar of the dragon that almost killed his ears the day before. He quickly looked up and saw the dragon above him, on the right. It was really agitated and was trying to climb on the rock, only slipping and getting down again and again.

When it fell, it gave up and opened its wing so it could fly above the lake and land on the other side. Hiccup calmed his racked breath and climbed down a bit so he could see better. He made sure he was too high for the dragon to reach him.

He carefully watched as the Night Fury took off and beat its wings. Yet, it could only get a little altitude before it went down and crashed heavily. The grumbles and others noises it made proved it was irritated. There was a problem, but Hiccup didn't understand what. Plus, he was too busy contemplating the beast to think about it.

When the dragon tried again to take off, before crashing again, Hiccup came back to his senses and quickly opened his notebook so he could draw it.

He wasn't sure of its size because of the distance, but it seemed a bit smaller than a Gronckle. Smaller, but definitively longer. This dragon had four legs, two wings, two fins on the hips and two other at the end of its long and lean tail. The head was rounded bit flat, and there were some protuberances that almost looked like ears.

However, as he was looking at the dragon flying and crashing over and over again, he started to wonder what was happening.

''Why don't you just fly away ?'' He asked in a low tone, more to himself than to the dragon.

The dragon got angry and suddenly shot a purple light that exploded on the ground, leaving a depp dark burn on the grass. Hiccup looked at it again, and noticed he made a mistake in his drawing. There was not two fins at the end of its tail, only one, so he erased it with his sleeve. It was strange. Everything in this dragon was symetrical, so why did it miss a fin ?

Hiccup thought about it for a little bit. Maybe he had lost it because of him ? Because of his trap ?

He watch as the dragon tried to fly again. His flying was correct, until the moment it moved its tail, then it lost its balance and crashed. Sprawled on the ground, it looked defeatist, then it rose its ears – if Hiccup could call these things ears – when it heard a fish in the lake.

It came closer and tried to catch it with its teeth, not to avail. Hiccup felt bad seeing how useless the dragon seemed to be, he felt so bad he dropped his charcoal pen. He started and tried to catch it, but it fell and made noises while hitting the stones.

The dragon spotted the noises and immediatly looked in this direction, to see the yong viking above. Hiccup tensed up, sure he would be attacked, but it didn't happened. The dragon stayed put, only watching him with a low grumble in its throat. If it had some kind of expression on its face, Hiccup couldn't put a finger on it. Honestly, it didn't look fericious, it looked more suspicious and curious.

The young viking spent the rest of his day wondering about this dragon. It was strange, really strange, and it didn't attack him. Not the first time, nor this time. Why ? Did this dragon have a problem or… ? Or what ? What else could explain this behavior ? Dragons were only savage creatures which attacked at first sight.

The day went on that fast he didn't notice it, and soon night fell. Hiccup stepped out of his house in hopes some fresh air could cool him down. But it didn't help him calm his troubles. Actually, it gave him more as he saw light in the Meat Hall. He then remembered he was supposed to have diner with Gobber and the other recruits.

So he ran to the Hall, but he wasn't fast enough to escape a sudden rain. When he entered, he was damp to the bones. He walked to the table and heard the conversation even if he missed the beginning.

''All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today ?''

Okay, they were just debriefing about the morning session.

''I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.''

''Yeah, we noticed.'' Ruffnut said.

''No, no, you were great !'' Snotlout assured. ''That was so 'Astrid' !''

''She's right !'' Gobber proclamed. ''You have to be tough on yourselves.''

When Hiccup reached the table and went to sit with them, he wasn't warmly welcomed. Astrid barely looked at him, the twins gave him exasperated look, such as Fishlegs, while Snotlout fake a big smile and sat on the end of the bench, where Hiccup was aiming to settle. Instead, he picked up a plate with yak steak and some vegetables and walked around.

''Where did Hiccup go wrong ?'' Gobber asked.

The twins laughed.

''Eh, he showed up.'' Ruffnut teased.

''He didn't get eaten.'' Tuffnut added.

Hiccup stretched a hand between Snotlout and Fishlegs, the brown hair viking immediatly got closer to his blond fellow, making it clear there was not room for Hiccup, but actually the chief's son wasn't trying to sit, just grabbing a pint.

He didn't really wanted to sit with them, anyway, so he walked to the next table, but he stopped when he heard Astrid talk.

''He's never where he should be.''

''Thank you Astrid.'' Gobber said.

The black-smith elbowed the twins to silently punish them for the mean words but none of them understood the message.

Hiccup just held on and started to eat alone. He was used to be rejected by the other kids, it wasn't new, but he felt really bad this day. The empty spot in front of him made his heart ache, because he knew Joke would have gladly sit there to keep him company.

''You need to live and breath this stuff. The dragon manual.''

He chase his plate and didn't care to throw it on the ground before puting said manual on the table, so they all could see it, even Hiccup.

''Everything we know about every dragon we know of.''

Thunder cut him in his explanations. The rain was pourring heavily outside. Nothing new in the weather of Berk, but always a nuisance.

''No attacks tonight. Study up.''

''Wait, you mean read ?'' Tuffnut asked with a disgusted face.

''While we're still alive ?'' Ruffnut added.

''Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about ?'' Snotlout groaned.

''Oh, I've read it like seven times !'' Fishlegs assured with is usual enthusiasm. ''There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And… And… there's this one that buries itself...''

Snotlout and the twins looked at him as if he was crazy, Tuffnut even cut him.

''Yeah, yeah. That sound great. There was a chance I'd read that...''

''But now...'' Ruffnut finished.

She was obviously annoyed and even blased, as her brother smiled. He was still amused when they could finish each other sentences. Hey, they were twins after all. Make it awesome !

Snotlout suddenly stood up, pushing the bench and almost making Fishlegs fall.

''You guys read. I'll go kill stuff.''

''Another one has spine like trees.'' Fishlegs added, sharing his knowledge.

Fishlegs and the twins hurried up to follow him, while Astrid just sighed. Hiccup saw it as a chance to talk to her, since she seemed to stay and read.

He got up and walked to her.

''So I guess we'll… share ?''

''Read it.'' She said while standing up to leave too.

''Yeah… All… All mine, then, wow. So, o-okay, I'll see you…''

The door slammed as Astrid left the Hall.

''… tomorrow.''

Hiccup sighed, as he felt coming this good old friend call loneliness. He dropped on the bench and opened the book to busy his mind. He read it with full focus so he could keep bad thoughts at bay. He didn't even notice when the other vikings around him left after their diner. He was now all alone in the big great Meat Hall.

''Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.''

He didn't read everything and turned the page to see the first dragon. The Thunderdrum. This was a sea dragon with four tiny legs almost unoticable compared to its big body. Long tail, two long wings, two fins on the hips, and a giant mouth full of at least four rows of sharp teeth.

''This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range.''

The book was illustrated with sketches and schemes of the dragon. It didn't look nice at all, especially on the drawing where its sound choped off a viking's head. The explanations of the dragons were written in an old handwritting Hiccup didn't recognize. But he did recognize the one that added a sentence in red color at the bottom of the page. It was his father's.

''Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.''

This comment pissed him off, he turned a few pages and kept on reading.

''Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice throught fill-grown trees.''

It did seem gigantic judging by the drawings. This dragon had a thin and long body with no legs at all, but two long horns and those deadly wings. At the bottom of the page, Hiccup saw another comment in red, made by his father.

''Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.''

Again ?

The next page showed a dragon that seemed fat. Its body was almost rond with chubby hips and tail. The neck was long anf thin, the head round with a horn above the snout. The wings and fins indicated it was a sea dragon.

''Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victime. Extremely dangerous.''

Hiccup read less informations thatn were written, but for some dragons they weren't few at the basis. When thunder roared on the outside, Hiccup started with fear. It was then he noticed he was all alone, and that didn't really reassured him. But there was no dragon to attack him, it was just the thunder. He was safe.

He took a deep breath and resumed his reading. Well, his turning the pages and occasionnaly read some comments.

''Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.''

He turned the pages again and saw dragons he knew, like the Gronckle, the Hiddeous Zippleback. Then came the Skrill, a big two-legged dragon that used lightning to strike its victimes. Then the Bone Knapper. This one was only known as a legend but people said it was a ghost dragon covered in bones.

Every single one of these dragons looked scary, even the smaller ones. One of them in peculiar gave goosebumps to the teen. The Whispering Death. A long snake-like body covered in sharp horns, two little wings, no legs at all, a round head with blind eyes and a giant mouth full of even larger number of teeth rows than the Thunderdrum. What kind of dragon was that ?!

Hiccup blinked and kept on turning the pages, faster and faster.

''Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victimes. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight…''

It was getting less and less comforting, Hiccup knew he would have nightmares this night and wondered why he hadn't closed the book yet. It was also upseting him. It was as if the author of the book didn't really cared about the specificities of the dragons and said they had all to be killed.

Then Hiccup saw an almost empty page. There was no drawing nor sketches, only the name of the dragon and a small text at the bottom. The Night Fury.

''Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only change : hide and pray it does not find you.''

The end of the sentence was even underlined to emphasize it.

This description didn't comforted him, but didn't scared him either. Hiccup thought about it for a second, then pulled out his notebook from his vest. He opened it on the last sketch he had draw and put it on the dragon manual. The drawing of the Night Fury under his stare, he wondered even more about this dragon. He was raising so much questions he doubted he could ever find the answers.

He felt like he was boiling inside, he knew he couldn't keep all of this to himself, he needed to talk about it to someone. There was only one person he could trust about this, and about anything else, but he wasn't sure he was allowed to see Joke. He breathed in and clenched his fists. He had to try.

When he reached the Hofferson' family house, he didn't calm down the slightest bit. Worst, he felt badder. He breath in, hoping to find some courage, and knocked at the door. He waited a little bit before hearing footsteps and seeing the door open. Olgarg eyes him scowling, but less than usual.

''Hiccup.'' She greeted him with sourness and faked politeness.

''G-Good evening, Olgarg…'' He hesitated. ''M-May I talk to Joke, please ?

The fierce bulky woman glared at him with her piercing blue eyes so close to Astrid's. She lifted an eyebrow, she seemed to think about it. Then she sighed and invited him inside.

''Only because he spent the day asking for you.'' She said.

''Thank you very much !''

She let him in and closed the door behind them. It was by quickly looking at the living-room that Hiccup understood Reekfrid had left with the expedition. When the Hofferson father wasn't around, the house was still calmer. Even if Joke and Astrid's parents didn't like Hiccup and didn't try to hide it, the young viking had spent nearly as many time in this house as in his own. He knew the building as much as the Haddocks' house, so he didn't bother to ask permission before climbing at the first floor.

Unlike Stoick's house where there was only Hiccup's bedroom on the first floor, here the stairs led to a little corridor with three doors. The three bedrooms. Joke's was the farther one, which enabled the other rooms to shield it in case of necessity.

Hiccup smile at the thought : even the built of the house was aiming to protect the boy. He felt some warm spreading in his chest but he dismissed the feeling and went to the door. Inside, he was half-surprise to find Astrid sitting on the edge of her brother's bed, where he was laying. He was surprised she was there, but not that surprised as it was obvious she would care about Joke's wounds.

After all, she may be cold with the chief's son, she really took care of her little brother. Her change of mood was written all over her face as she erased the soft smile on her face to frown.

''What are you doing here ?'' She groaled.

''Y-Your mother let me in. I-I came to see Joke.'' Again he mentally cursed his shaky voice, but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed and a little scared in front of that girl.

She was one year older than him, and she was taller than him, even taller than Joke.

''Cool down, Astrid, it's okay.'' Joke smiled.

''No, it's not. He broke two of your ribs.''

''I don't need help to fall from a tree. I can do that on my own.'' He joked.

''Whatever.'' She sighed.

He laughed at her face but winced while grabbing his sides. Astrid shook her head in a mixture of exasperation and amusement, then she adjusted the furr on him before getting up. She pecked his forehead and went to the door, but as she passed next to Hiccup, she stopped.

Hiccup thought she would ignore him, but after some seconds of dead silence, she glared at him.

''Don't stay long, he needs rest.''

''I spent my whole day resting !'' Joke demurred. ''When can I go out ?''

''When you're healed !'' She groaled before shutting the door violently.

Hiccup hesitated. The way she had groaled to Joke was nothing like her usual groals to other vikings. Her voice was softer and a bit amused. He stayed still, motionless and his stare on the closed door.

''I don't understand why she's so mean with you.'' Joke sighed.

Hiccup glanced at his friend and found him pouting. He didn't answer, and silence fell as a hammer, before Joke broke it.

''Oh oh, you, you need to talk.''

Hiccup sighed and couldn't help but smile. His friend really knew him. He knew him so well he could say when he wasn't fine, without him even needing to tell him.

Hiccup walked to him and sat on the edge of the bed so they could chat properly. He told his best friend everything about his day, starting from the disastrous training to his discovery at the cove. Joke got as surprised as him when he learnt the Night Fury didn't attack him. When they started to talk about the dragon, their voice became whispers so Joke's family couldn't hear them.

Hiccup wasn't expecting his friend to give him the answers he was searching for, and Joke had to admit he was as confused as him concerning the dragon's behavior. But he was excited : with a little luck, the dragon would maybe let them come near it ? Hiccup held back his laughter, his friend was so naive, by hearing him he could think Joke was aiming to tame the beast.

Hiccup was unable to say how much time they spent talking. The only thing he knew was the fact he felt lighter by confessing. He was happy to do so, because he knew that, no matter what, Joke would never judge him and would support him.

Hiccup was really lucky to have a friend like Joke. Sometimes, he wondered how he could have endured anything without him.

* * *

AN : I didn't write the last sentence to discredit the movie but aiming to show how important Joke's friendship is for Hiccup.

How do you find it so far ? Reviews help improving and it's always nice to know people like what we write. :)


	4. The downed dragon

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The downed dragon**

The following morning, a new exercice had begun at the dragon training. Unlike the previous day, the arena wasn't empty. Gobber had settled a maze in it, build with walls of wood. The black-smith and trainer was quietly on the first floor, elbows on the railing, as he had thrown his six recruits in the fossa with the Deadly Nadder.

This dragon was quite dangerous. Two strong and fast legs, wings with claws on it, a crown made of spikes and even more sharp spikes on its long tail. The head was almost rond with a sort of beak, mouth full of long yellowish teeth and a horn on its big snout.

While everyone was busy running and hiding, Hiccup was trying to get some informations about the black dragon.

''Hey, you know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there like another book, or… or a sequel ? Maybe a Night Fury pamphlet- ?''

He barely had time to finish his sentence as a sparkling fire hit the top of his axe and completely melted the metal blade. He started and focused back again, his father was going to kill him for this loss, but he was more concerned about knowing the same fate. Needless to say, the Deadly Nadder's fire was the hottest of them all.

''Focus, Hiccup ! You're not even trying !'' Gobber yelled from the upper part where he was perfectly safe from the disaster.

Hiccup started again as he got a glimpse of the Nadder… which spotted him too. It was climbing on one of the walls but came down and immediatly charged at him, so he started running.

''Today is all about attack !'' Gobber lectured. ''Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter !''

Climbing back on the top of the walls, the Nadder loose sight of the runaway little viking but spotted another one. Fishlegs almost had a heart attack when it bounced just above him and drew up the spikes on its tail, immediatly throwing them at him. Most of it jabbed on the walls and a few in Fishleg's shield as he ran for his life.

''I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods !'' He panicked before ram into a wall.

Gobber didn't care as he was curing his teeth with a nail.

''Look for its blind spot ! Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike !''

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were running together but suddenly turned in a corridor to meet the dragon. That was not expected. As they were just in front of it, they got surprised to not see its eyes. The snout was so big it was hiding them. Maybe that was the reason why the Deadly Nadder had the tendency to turn its head to look at objetcs or creatures from the side ?

That was the blind spot ! This huge snout !

As the twins were pressing each other and following the mouvments of the dragon's head, Ruffnut couldn't help but make a comment about her brother's scent.

''Do you ever bathe ?''

''If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot !'' He rejoined before hitting her with his shield.

Obviously, she replied by the same gesture, and they started to fight again.

''How about I give you one ?'' She growled.

A noise from the dragon, sounding almost like a chirp, remembered them the Nadder was still here. Ruffnut reacted faster and grabbed her brother by the hair before pulling him away from the sparkling fire. They fled into another corridor.

''Blind spot, yes.'' Gobber casually commented. ''Deaf spot, not so much.''

As he started to laugh from his own joke, three teens pass under him. Astrid on the lead, Snotlout following her closely, and Hiccup trying to catch up. But he stopped in ront of Gobber and got back to the previous topic.

''Hey, so, how would one sneak up on a Night Fury ?''

He was still holding the empty handle of his axe, but noone was seeming to notice it.

''No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE !''

''I know, I know, but hypothetically-''

''Hiccup !'' Astrid whispered. ''Get down.''

Snotlout and her were both crouched against the wall, hidden behind their shields. Both of them looked serious. Well, Astrid looked serious. For a second Hiccup thought he saw fear on Snotlout's face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown adressed to him. So Hiccup dismissed the idea and quickly followed suite.

There was a reason they were hiding like this : the Nadder was coming into their row. It was walking step by step, on guard, sniffing the air. Well, for a big snot, the dragon ddin't seem to have such a good scent since it didn't found them yet. Or was it because they had run everywhere in the maze so their scent was spread everywhere ? Surely the second option, Nadders were formidable hunters.

Astrid blew on the hair falling in her forehead and eye, cautiously watching the movements of the dragon, and when she found her window, she quickly made a roulade to cross this path and reach the other hiding spot on the next corridor. Soundless, she reached her destination. Snotlout followed suite and Hiccup too.

They all succeeded, except Hiccup. The forst half of his roulade was okay, but as he tried to rise again, the weight of his shield pulled him backward and made enough noise to catch the attention of the dragon, so the viking quickly stood and ran.

The dragon climbed again on the top of the walls. This was its advatage since he could see from the top. So it found them again. When it dropped in front of Astrid and Snotlout, the bulky viking tried to show off and pushed Astrid aside.

''Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this.''

He threw his spike mace in the direction of the Nadder, which gaze followed the weapon crashing farther, on the wall, too much on the right. The dragon then looked back at them and let out a cackling noise that could have been a laugh.

Astrid death-glared at Snotlout, which felt bad but tried to find an excuse.

''The sun was in my eyes, Astrid.''

Yeah, sure… Definitively the sun… The sky was a grey as the rocks but it was the sun's fault. Astrid ignored the viking and immediatly fled. Snotlout barely dodged the sparkling yellow fire and followed them.

''What do you want me to do, block out the sun ? I could do that but I don't have the time ! Aaaaah !''

He cowardly fled on another direction as the Nadder was charging both of them, leaving Astrid alone while the dragon was faster than her. She kept on running straight and changed direction at the last time, crossing Fishlegs. The dragon saw it too late and crashed on the wall, toppling it in the process.

As a chain reaction had started, everything was collapsing like dominos and the Nadder was panicking and making even more damages… while Hiccup was still asking questions to their teacher.

''… They probably take the daytime off, you know ? Like a cat. As anyone ever seen one napping ?''

He kept on asking question even when the twins and Fishlegs nearly shoved him while fleeing. If Hiccup didn't noticed, Gobber did.

''Hiccup !''

When the chief's son turned around, he froze on spot seeing Astrid jumping from one collapsing wall on the other, the Nadder on her close tail. When she reached the last on, she had no other option but jump in the void, just where Hiccup standed.

''Hiccup !'' She yelled to warn him.

But too late, she crashed right on him. The Nadder landed a bit farther and a cloud of dust had been lifted by all the commotion. As the two teens saw how they fell, they immediatly tried to separate. Hiccup was lying on the ground, on his back, Astrid on top of him, their legs were entangled and Astrid's axe on his shield.

The twins spotted them and snickered.

''Huh… Love on battlefield.'' Tuffnut said.

''She could do better.'' Ruffnut added.

Astrid tried to stand up but fell forward again, her hand went on Hiccup's face for balance, she didn't even care she could break his nose with such strength. Fortunately, she didn't hit his nose.

''Okay, let me...'' Hiccup spluttered. ''Why don't you… ?''

She grabbed his wrist and threw his arm on the side before crushing his chest with her hand so she could stand up. The Nadder, which had crashed into a pile of debrits, freed itself and spotted them. Astrid immediatly reacted, knowing it would charge, and grabbed her axe.

It was stuck in the shield, even when she weighted her foot on it to try and release her weapon. Hiccup's little cry of pain didn't faze her and she stepped on his face, trying instead to remove the shield from his arm. She pulled with all her strength until the leather strap snapped and swung the weapon before attacking directly the dragon on the face.

The shield flew in piece as the dragon stopped, then lowered its head and walked away squealing.

''Well done, Astrid.'' Gobber complimented.

Astrid barely heard him as she was trying to catch her breath. She just had one of the wrost fears she had even known, then she frowned and turned back to the ball on the ground that was supposed to be Hiccup.

He was pressing his arms over his head, the right one which was holding the shield had a torn sleeve and a bad bruise on the skin, but she didn't care.

''Is this some kind of a joke, to you ?'' She wasn't meaning to make a word game with her brother's name, but she was too angry to even care or notice.

Hiccup unfolded himself and looked up to her. He had grazed the heart attack to, but it was more visible on his mealy face. Astrid pointed her axe to him with accusation and finality before speaking with even more venom she ever had spoke to him.

''Our parents' war is about to become ours. Time for you to decide to act or retire, but stop wasting our time !''

Then she left, followed by Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins, who were praising her. Hiccup stayed on the ground, shaken and thoughtful.

As the other training days, the recruits got a afternoon off. Hiccup decided to go back to the cove where – with some luck – the Night Fury still was. With a shield and a really fat salmon, he went on another pass that lead at the bottom of the cove, so he can enter it instead of spying from above.

He walked cautiously, hiding behind the shield. Near an entrance between two cliff edge, he eyed around him and threw the fish forward. Obviously, his frail arms didn't make a really long throw. He hesitated for a moment, then decided to really enter. Well, the plan was to bring his shield with him, but only one step blocked it between the rocks.

Hiccup tried to dislodge it, not to avail. Sighing, he bent to pass under it and tried again from the other side. Still not to avail. It was stuck. Either he had to go back to the village to take another shield, either he had to go see the dragon without this protection. He choose the second one.

Walking slowly, cautiously, step by step, he eyed carefully his surroundings. He picked up the fish and kept on moving forwards, but he didn't spotted the dragon behind his back, watching him from the top of a rock. Hiccup took a bit of time to see it, and it was only because it made a low sound.

The young viking turned to face it as it was slowly climbing down from the rock, its eyes fixed on him all along. The dragon seemed calm, it walked until it was in front of him, and the viking was sure that, for a second, its pupils went round. Maybe he had imagined it because, just after sniffing in his direction, the dragon growled and arched its back, looking ferocious again.

Since it didn't seem to attack, Hiccup took his chance and tried to hold out the fish to the beast. Cautiously, the dragon approach him. The pupils went roung again and the… 'ears ?' straigthened up. The dragon even opened its mouth with a vibrant noise that seemed harmless, but its eyes went on Hiccup's vest and spotted the dagger at his belt.

It retreated again and growled, making the viking blench. He opened his vest, exhibing the weapon to the growling beast. When he tried to pick it, the dragon roared. Hiccup tried to ignore his racing heart and waited for a second before grabbing the dagger and let it fall on the ground.

The dragon growled again and clearly made a sign with its head, towards the lake. Hiccup took it as a demand and used his feet to push the dagger in the water. Then, something surprising happened.

The dragon completely changed his behavior. It straightened up, ears high, eyes round, it seemed suddenly harmless. So Hiccup tried again to hold out the fish. The dragon sniffed and slowly walked to him with this little rousing sound. When it opened its mouth again, just two steps from the fish and the viking, Hiccup noticed its gumbs were empty.

''Huh… toothless. I could have sworn you had- AH !''

He cried as the dragon suddenly made teeth appears in its mouth and took the fish out of his hands. Rising its head, it gulped the fish without even chew it, then licked its lips.

''… teeth.'' Hiccup smiled in his surprise.

Was it retractable teeth ? He bet no one in the village knew that.

The dragon licked again its lips, then its pupils retracted again in thin line before it walked again near Hiccup. The viking tried to stay composed but backed from it until he fell backwards and was blocked against a rock.

''No no no...'' He shaked. ''I… I don't have anymore !''

The dragon was making this strange noises that could almost make it look innocent. What was with that, it was almost as if it was whirring. The dragon looked at him, then its eyes went upward, half closed, and it started to shake its throat in a strange way. Hiccup stayed frozen as he was starting to wonder if the dragon was going to vomit on him…

And it was nearly the same. The dragon regurgitated half of the fish directly on the viking's knees. How disgusting ! Hiccup repressed a digusted moan as the dragon stood up on its bottom legs and sat in front of him. Hiccup relaxed a bit and sat properly, then silence remained. Silence and motionless. He didn't know what to do but still took a hold of the fish. he's rather have to wash his hands than his tunic and pants.

It seemed to last a forever until the dragon eyed he fish, then Hiccup. The young viking sighed as he understood what the creature was expecting, but could he do that ? He pushed himself and took a as huge bite as he could pretend. Then he hummed a fake noise of yummy, but in his mind it was the complete opposite ! Raw fish was something awful from the start, but adding heat and some dragon slime on it and it became the upper most of the loathsome.

And the dragon mad ea sign of gulp. Hiccup thought he was going to die. He rolled his eyes and pushed the half-fish on the side, trying to gather the courage to swallow that thing in his mouth. His first reflex was to spit it, but no, he had to swallow it, of course. On the first try it almost came out of his mouth without any help, so he had to force it on his throat. By luck he didn't bite on a fish bone. When he finally succeeded to swallow it all, he forced a smile for the dragon, which licked its lips as if asking if it was good.

Hiccup kept on smiling, then something really strange, surreal, happened. The dragon first frowned, then its lips started to shake as it was trying to stretch them… until it took the approximate shape of a smile. A gummy and awry smile, but still a smile.

The beast didn't seem dangerous at all anymore, it almost looked like a big plush. Maybe this dragon was not as ferocious as it seemed ?

Completely at ease, Hiccup stood slowly and hold out his hand towards the dragon, trying to touch it. But the dragon growled again and fled. It flew away with difficulty and a noticeable unbalance and crashed on the other side of the lake. Hiccup watched it.

The dragon walked and started to spit a ray of blue-white light, tracing a burning circle on the grass, then it patted it before laying on it. The dragon seemed to warm up a bed.

Hiccup walked to it and came to sit next to it. The dragon didn't notice him right away, but when it did, its ears fell flat on its neck as if it was annoyed, then it turned on the other side, hiding its head behind its tail fin.

Hiccup felt amused by this behavior and sneaked on it to try again and touch it, but his fingers didn't have the time to graze the scaly skin that the dragon lifted its tail to look at him. Hiccup blenched on his feet and quickly walked away as if he did nothing, and the dragon walked away too.

Yet Hiccup was not leaving the cove anytime soon. Actually, he spent his afternoon there. He passed the time as he could but didn't dare to approach the Fury again, especially when said Fury hung itself by the tail on a tree, just like a bat. It seemed wanting to sleep and not being disturbed, so Hiccup left him alone and waited for it to wake up.

After some ricochets, trying to fish something in the lake, several attempts to dislodge his shield… Hiccup finally sat on a rock and used a stick to draw on the sand-like earth. He scolded himself for forgetting his notebook so he was content with the sand.

However, as he was drawing the Night Fury's head, he felt a presence next to him, something big and warm. He eyed over his shoulder and noticed this black mass was the dragon. He tensed up his shoulders but kept on drawing anyway. The dragon seemed to watch him and even made a noise that sounded like a purr. Could a dragon purr ?

When it retreated, Hiccup found again his breath but heard a noise of breaking wood. When he turned around, the dragon had its teeth on a young tree he tore from the ground and dragged on the ground, drawing lines in it too.

Hiccup watched him with a mixture of confusion and amazement, the dragon whirled around him for a moment, until it was satisfied with its drawing. It didn't even notice when he hit Hiccup on the head with the tree's branches. The slight pain didn't pulled the viking out of his wonder anyway. When the dragon decided it had finished, it released the tree and purred while looking at its masterpiece.

Hiccup looked at it too, completely amazed a dragon could have done that. Yet, when he stepped on one of the lines, the dragon growled at him. Hiccup blenched and froze, his feet high, and the dragon calmed down to purr again, his pupils so round they looked like a cat at night.

Hiccup thought he understood what it meant, but he wanted to make sure, so he step on the drawing again, earning a new growl. The dragon purred again when he lifted his feet. The message was clear : don't step on my masterpiece. And when Hiccup put his feet next to the line, the dragon blinked and purred again.

Hiccup smiled and started a game : going out of the drawing without stepping on any line. That silly game reminded him of something Joke could have come up with, so it made the thing even more fun. Joke would have had a lot of fun doing this, surely he would also have play fool pretending he would fall at a time or two. That would have been funnier with him, but it was still fun.

Hiccup got so focused on where he was stepping than he didn't even notice where he was heading, until he felt a warm breath over the top of his head, and a warm body near his back. He turned around slowly, rising his head to llok up at the dragon.

It was so calm, its eyes very round, and these soft sounds coming from it made it look just like an intelligent and powerful creature, but not dangerous. And it didn't seem bothered by the viking being so close, so Hiccup wondered if he had a chance to touch it. He tried. He hold out his hand slowly, but the dragon wrinkled its nostril growling faintly.

It wasn't as agressive as before, but it still didn't trust him enough to let him touch it. Hiccup retreated, the dragon calm down but still watched him with this big yellowish-green eyes. So Hiccup got an idea. He breathed in and looked away from the dragon, bending his head and even closing his eyes. Maybe it was his look that bothered the dragon ?

He outstretched his hand and left it a few inches from the dragon. Maybe he was right, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was about to loose his hand ? He tried not to worry and stay calm, focusing on the hot breath he felt on his fingers. He waited a bit, then he felt the dragon push its snout against his palm… by itself. Relief splashed over him and he found his breath again, he tried looking back at the dragon, noticing it was closing its eyes.

When the dragon retreated and opened its eyes again, it rolled its snout and breathed from the nostrils before leaving. This time, Hiccup didn't follow it. He was upsided by what had just happened : the dragon had let him touch it !

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

By dusk, the recruits were once again gathered for a diner with Gobber. In the darkness, by a cliff at the edge of the village, they were settled at the top of a mill tower. Around a fire, they were eating roasted chicken prepared by Gobber while he was telling them old stories of his fights with dragons.

''And with one twist, it took my hand and swallowed it whole ! And I saw the look on its face… I was delicious ! It must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg !''

To emphasize this story, he showed off his peg leg. All of the recruits were amazed byt this, except from Hiccup who was still thinking about his afternoon expirience.

''Wow...'' Fishlegs breathed. ''Isn't it weird to think your hand was inside a dragon ? Like if you mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from inside by crushing its heart, or something ?''

If noone dared say something, the look on their face spoke for them, they all thought what a crazy idea that was, and they thought Fishlegs was weird. Well, except Hiccup who was still thinking about his afternoon expirience. He was looking at the void, his fish already fried still on the fire.

Snotlout took the awkward silence as an opportunity to bring back the attention to him and his vikingness.

''I swear, I'm so angry ! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face !''

Gobber hummed in disapproval as he was wipping his face from his last bite of chicken.

''Nah, it's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.''

The others thought about it, but Hiccup still wasn't part of the conversation. A downed dragon was a dead dragon… If his observations on the Night Fury were right, it had lost half of its tail fin and that was unabling it to fly. It was a downed dragon.

Gobber yawned and stretched his arms before throwing the skeleton of his chicken into the fire.

''Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely, making our way up to the Monstruous Nightmare.''

Everyone was suddenly more enthrilled.

''But who'll win the honor of killing it ?''

''It's gonna be me.'' Tuffnut claimed. ''It's my destiny. See ?''

''Oh ! Your mom let you get a tattoo ?'' Fishlegs gawked.

Astrid dropped the conversation when she notices Hiccup wasn't there anymore.

''It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark !''

''Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.'' Ruffnut said in an annoyed tone.

''Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side 'till then.''

Astrid reached the stairs just in time to see Hiccup's shadow disappearing into the night. With decided to go back to the others, but she kept her suspicions in her head.

Hiccup had a lot of ideas fuming in his mind, he needed to write them down. But he knew that once he had started, he wouldn't stop, and what he had in mind was going to be hours and hours of work, if not an entire night.

However, he first wanted to tell Joke about this wonderful expirience he had lived with the Night Fury. Dilemna kept him for a moment, but he ended up making a choice, and he wasn't going to regret it. Once Joke knew what had happened and what Hiccup decided to do, he helped.

At the beginning, Hiccup refused, he didn't wanted his friend to overdo because of his injury but he had forgot than, even adopted, Joke had a lot of vikingness in him, especially that old stubborness issues. Joke had spent two entire days injailed in bed, his mom and Astrid made sure of it, and he was sick of it.

So, when the smithy lit up in the middle of the night, it was not one but two boys working in it. Hiccup explained to Joke the missing tail fin of the Night Fury and how he was sure it was this unabling the dragon to fly. This missing wing had disrupted its balance, so he wanted to craft a fake fin.

Joke was no big help for the conception part – except from the mental support and the cheerings – but he became a precious help when it came to the realisation. They gathered small pieces of metal and melted them so they could reuse them, and Joke brought from his house an old piece of leather he has kept in his room without knowing what to do with.

Unlike Hiccup, he was not used to craft things, but since he knew it was one of his friend's hobbies, he used to collect unused objects and materials to give him. He had to admit the happy smile on Hiccup's face when he made this kind of gifts was priceless.

When the sketches had come to reality, Hiccup was really proud of his work, and he couldn't wait to test it. While he was finishing the last bits of sewing the leather, Joke had fall asleep over one of the smithy workdesks. It made the young viking smile.

Joke seemed so peaceful, yet Hiccup noticed the way he was curling an arm around his middle. Joke had two broken ribs, it was not the kind of things that could heal by two days. He surely was still in pain, but it didn't stop him from helping and stay up with his friend. Hiccup smiled even more and repeated in his head how lucky he was to have such a good friend.

He walked to the sleeping boy and put his hand in his hair. Unconsciously, he started to stroke the snow-like hair, but he noticed it when he felt how silky they were. A new smile formed on his lips. He bent forward and made use of his friend's sleep.

''Thanks for helping me, Joke.'' He whispered.

''You're welcome...'' The boy mumbled back.

Hiccup froze, his eyes as round as a fried fish. Joke smirked and opened an eye, he wasn't sleeping actually ! Hiccup felt embarrassed and trapped at the same time, yet he still had his hand on Joke's head. The boy didn't seem to bother though, he kept his smirk.

''As thanks, you should get me to see your dragon.''

Hiccup hesitated, his gaze lost in Joke's mischievous one. He really liked this spark of prank in his bright eyes. He also liked this surprising snowflake pattern in it. Joke really had special eyes, because of the britghtest and lightest blue, because of the snowflake, and because of this mischievous spark.

Watching his friend like this, Hiccup finally relaxed. He kept his little smile and kept on stroking his hair. He took some time to answer Joke's request, yet his reply was the one the boy wanted to hear.

''That could be arranged.''

So the boy laughed lightly, trying to hide his wince from the ribs but Hiccup still saw it.

''If you want to keep him, you should give him a name.'' The white-haired boy added concerning the Night Fury.

Hiccup found this idea silly and laughed, but thinking of it, he had to admit Joke had a point.

He took the time to walk Joke home. It was so lat in the night that they didn't even try to enter by the door, but by the window – just like they had gone out. After putting the rebellious prankster to bed, Hiccup went back home quietly and went to bed.

He couldn't wait the following afternoon to test the fake fin, he planned on doing it by dawn, which only left him with two hours of sleep.

Yet, these two hours were pretty restless, because his thoughts was inhabited by his friend's (not so) innocent comment. Hiccup spent these two hours thinking about the name he could give to the Night Fury.


	5. From fishbone to viking

Hey guys ! New chapter ! (Sorry for the delay, I got busy this morning I couldn't update sooner…)

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**From fishbone to viking**

The first lights of dawn had barely began to seep into the cove at Raven Point that there was already commotion there. Hiccup had crossed the forest, heavied by a huge basket full of fishes. He woke up the jet black dragon and name it with the name that ruined his night.

''Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.''

He almost dropped the basket in front of the dragon whom had already smelt the fish.

''I hope you're hungry.''

He pushed the basket and all the fishes spread on the ground, much to Toothless' delight.

''Okay, that's disguting… Huh, we've got some salmon, some nice icelandic cold and a whole smoked eel.''

The dragon suddenly stopped his inspection in the fishes and deeply growled. Hiccup picked the eel up but Toothless reacted with violence as if he was scared of it.

''No no no no ! No, it's okay !'' Hiccup said as he threw the eel away.

He tried to touch him to reassure him, but Toothless sniffed his hand and blew from his nostrils. Hiccup gave up and whipped his hand on his vest.

''Yeah, I don't really like eel much, either.''

Toothless seemed to dismiss the incident and started to engulf his feast.

''That's it, that's it. Just stick with the good stuff.''

Hiccup, while eying cautiously the dragon, started to circle him so he could reach his tail.

''And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business.''

Toothless didn't minded at all the strange contraption the viking was carrying and only focused on the food, so Hiccup took his chance. But Toothless was so distracted he was moving, and it didn't help the viking.

When Hiccup put the fake fin beside the tail, it moved and went away from him. One time, a second time. When Toothless shook it, Hiccup tried to calm him down.

''It's okay.''

But since the dragon wasn't helping, Hiccup took a hold of it and even climbed on it. Toothless didn't care and didn't really reacted, yet he got curious of what the viking was doing.

Hiccup would have lied if he had pretended it was easy to strap it on the tail. Toothless tried to understand what the wingless was doing, and felt leather brushed on his skin where his other fin was supposed to be. He froze in realisation.

Hiccup, completely oblivious of the fact the dragon was slowly opening his wings, looked at his work with satisfaction.

''Okay, that's not so bad. It works.''

He didn't have the time to do anything more as Toothless suddenly took off, dragging the young viking who was desperately holding to his tail. A first, Hiccup panicked en made it clear with a scream, but then he calmed down seeing the fake fin hanging lifelessly to the tail. It was still closed.

Toothless ketp on flying straight, getting higher, and the moment Hiccup feared arrived : when Toothless moved his tail, he fell. Or rather, _they_ fell.

Toothless roared and braced himself for the crash, but Hiccup grabbed the prothesis and opened it. It immediatly caught the wind and helped Toothless straightening his path. In the blink of an eye, the Night Fury found back his balance and made use of it as he took some altitude.

''Oh my… ! It's working !''

He lifted the thin and made the dragon turn around. Toothless roared but didn't seem to bother much as they were coming back to the cove. Hiccup saw his reflexion on as they soared above the lake. He was still holding the fin in open position and was so delighted his idea actually worked !

''Yes ! Yes ! I did it !''

Toothless suddenly realised he had an unwanted passenger and used his tail to throw the viking away. Said viking fell into the water, but Toothless immediatly realised he had just lost again his freshly-refound balance, and crashed too in the lake.

As the dragon broke the surface and shook his head, he saw the wingless doing as well, arms in the air and glee on his face.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiccup was in a really good mood when he came back to the village, he felt ready for the dragon training of the day, yet he couldn't wait for it to end so he could tell everything to Joke and make improvements to the prothesis.

When he arrived at the arena, he froze for a second, and his smile spread bigger and brighter on his face as he saw his friend was there. He was tapping the ground with his foot and nibbling his nail in anxiety, yet he calmed down seeing Hiccup.

''Hiccup !'' He smiled as he hurried to him, not running but still fast.

''Joke ? What are you doing here ?''

''You first ! How was it ?''

The brunette clenched his fists and pressed his lips together in try to hold back a happy shout. He didn't want the others to hear him. He had troubles to suppress how excited he was, it was obvious in his voice and tone even if he whispered.

''It worked !''

''No ?'' Joke smiled, amazed.

''Yes, it did ! Well, there's still some things to work on, but it worked !''

''Awesome !''

Hiccup was glad his hapiness was coming over Joke, yet he wasn't expecting him to hug him. He froze for a moment, surprised, then carefully placed his arms around the white-haired boy. He squeezed him just enough so it was a hug, but not enough to hurt him, he was cautious of his ribs.

He then felt his face heat up, just like his chest. It wasn't the first time they had hug, but Hiccup had a weird feelinge. It wasn't as usually. Usually, it was only agreeable, but now it was… perfect. Well, almost, the ribs were a pain.

When he found the courage to break the hug, he resumed to the previous topic.

''So what are you doing here ? You should be resting at home.''

''Please, don't talk about this prison.''

He pouted but almost immediatly replaced it by his typical smirk.

''I convinced mom to let me see the training.''

''Did you ?''

''Yeah ! So that I can cheer you up and, once it's over, we can hang out together.''

Joke dove his hands into his pant's pockets and put this silly smile on his face, the one that was showing all his teeth and was so big it squinted his eyes and nose. This face always amused Hiccup, and he shook his head to hold back a laugh.

Inside of the arena, when all the six recruits were gathered, Gobber started his lesson. He divided them in two-people groups and gave them buckets of water. Joke watched them from the first floor, away from any commotion. Hiccup felt split between two thoughts. On one side, he was really glad Joke was there and found his presence reassuring but on the other side he was afraid he'd get distracted and cause an incident.

When Gobber opened the cage, it wasn't a dragon who came out of it, but a huge cloud of green gas that spread in the whole arena.

''Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hiddeous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.''

Surrounded in this green mist which was unabling them to see farther than three steps, the groups were readying themselves with their buckets. Hiccup was with Fishlegs, but the blond viking was easily scared. And when he was scared, he repeated his lessons.

''Razor-sharp serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims-''

''Will you please stop that ?!'' Hiccup snapped.

At the upper floor, Joke snickered. Hey, Hiccup was becoming more confident if he could confront someone like that.

On their side, Astrid and Ruffnut were back to back and turning on themselves so they could keep an eye all around them. Tuffnut and Snotlout were a bit less focused. One of them was enjoying himself too much, the other was still showing off.

''If that dragon shows either of its faces, I'm gonna...''

He spotted a shape with horns in the gas, so he immediatly told Tuffnut. Both of them threw their water on it, but it was actually Ruffnut. The horns were the ones of her helmet.

''Hey ! It's us, idiots !'' She growled.

Tuffnut couldn't help but tease her.

''Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.''

He snickered but Snotlout felt a bit bad.

''Not that there's anything wrong with a dragonesque figure.''

He tried to make a seductive smirk and made his eyebrows dancing, but that only earned him a punch on the face by Astrid. Ruffnut then threw her bucket in her brother's face, making him fall on his butt. He didn't have the time to stand up again that something grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the gas, where they could hear him scream.

Well, it was not dreadful screams of an agonising death, it was more like the squeals he would make when Ruffnut was punching him. Said Ruffnut worried for her brother and wanted to help, but Astrid stopped her.

''Wait.''

They watched carefully around them, but didn't see the dragon's tail coming. It made them trip, spilling Astrid's bucket on the ground.

Then, Hiccup saw something. He could have sworn he saw a small black object flew into the gas, where they thought the dragon was. Tuffnut suddenly came out of it, passing next to the girl without caring at all as he was repeating his complain.

''Oh, I'm hurt ! I am very much hurt !''

If he was squealing like this, no chance he was that much hurt, heh. What a crybaby, Hiccup thought, Joke had two broken ribs making him in such pain he couldn't even laugh and he wasn't complaining about it.

The chief's son was brought back to reality as he hurt the saking voice of Fishlegs.

''Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now.''

Then one head of the dragon came out of the gas, waving like a snake would do.

This dragon looked like a snake in several features. His two necks were very long and thin. Like the Nadder, he had a horn on its snout but also two where ears would stand. Two protruding deep yellow eyes, sharp teeth coming out of his mouth even if it was shut, dark green spots on his green skin that almost looked like the pattern of the trees on a forest, and red rounded horns all along the neck and probably back.

The head aimed for Fishlegs and started circling him, but the viking panicked and threw his water on it. The dragon quite didn't like it and started to make sounds that were much like gargle, green gas escaping from his mouth.

''Wrong head.'' Fishlegs said with a nervous chuckle.

The head roared and spit the gas on him.

''Fishlegs !'' Gobber yelped.

The boy threw his arms in the air and fled screaming in a ridiculously high pitch. The dragon seemed ready to follow him but stopped when he was hit on the cheek by what looked like a peeble. This time, Hiccup was sure he saw it.

The Zippleback shook his head and turned his attention to the remaining viking. His look seemed full of accusations, as if he thought Hiccup threw the stone. The other head appeared in front of him, sparks coming out of the mouth. Fortunately, this head was too far from the gas to light it up.

Slightly shaking, Hiccup clung his bucket.

''Now, Hiccup !'' Gobber cheered him up.

The young viking made a few steps towards the huge dragon and threw his water on the left head. However, it was too high for his reach and the water fell back without even touching it. Hiccup sighed.

''Oh come on…''

The dragon roared in a vibrating sound that was lighter than a Night Fury's and jumped on him. Gobber panicked and started to run to them as the gas was dissipating. Him and the others then had a huge surprise.

Indeed, Hiccup was standing in front of the dragon, hands high in front of him, and the creature was retreating in visible fear.

''Back ! Back !''

They all froze and looked at this curious sight.

''Now, don't you make me tell you again ! Yes, that's right.''

The dragon kept on backing, clearly afraid, and Hiccup lead him to the cage. On the upper floor, without them noticing, Joke wasn't the only to look at the training that day. Gothi, the ancient and healer, was here too.

''Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done.''

Hidden from the stares, Hiccup took out of his vest the eel he was carrying, and threw it into the cage, where the dragon was pressing himself against the back wall. He closed the doors and whipped his hands with satisfaction. And when he turned back to the other, he met their astounded faces. Fishlegs even dropped his bucket.

''Okay, so… are we done ? 'Cause I've got some things I need to huh… Yep, I'll see you tomorrow !

And like this, he fled away. He saw Joke on the upper floor, looking at him as astounded as the others. He had a handful of peebles in his hands. No one was believing what they just saw. Hiccup tried to escape as fast as possible, but he barely had time to take a few steps out of the arena his best friend caught up with him.

Hiccup didn't give him time to talk as he asked first his question.

''The peebles, it was you ?''

''Don't care, how did you do that ?''

''Oh… Just a little eel and nailed it.'' He chuckled.

Joke froze, then smirked.

''Ha, cheater.''

''I don't know what you're talking about, Toothless taught me that.'' He rejoined puffing out his chest.

Both boys laughed evn if that made Joke hurt, then they walked away together.

They went to the forge where they made use of Gobber's missing to do what they needed to, then they brought everything at Hiccup to work on it without any disturbance. The young viking explained to his friend he was forced to maintain the fin open, but to do so he had to make sure Toothless wouldn't throw him around. He had to stay on his back. So the following step on Toothless' flying was to make a saddle.

As the previous when they stayed awake to make the prothesis, Joke helped his friend as he could, mostly with mental support and material. If he felt helpless at the beginning, he redeemed himself when it came to sewing. Because he was a better and faster sewer than Hiccup. With the previous sleepless night, Hiccup had to admit his friend's jokes helped him no to fall asleep on his work, but he still made a nap afterwards.

Joke was forced to go back home when Olgarg spotted them, which reported the meeting with Toothless to another time. Somehow, Hiccup was disappointed, but at the same time relieved. He wanted the two to get along, and if he could not fall from the Fury's back in front of his friend, it would help maintain his proud.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Hiccup showed the saddle to Toothless for the first time, the dragon didn't seemed bothered, but he still gave some work to Hiccup before letting him strap it on him. He forced himself to run after him as he was laughing at him with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

And when the saddle was finally on his back, they made a test drive, but it didn't went as planned. Hiccup had tied a rope to the prothesis so he could keep it open, but when he pulled on it, Toothless lost balance and immediatly fell back into the lake.

The following days spent on the same schedule. During night Hiccup was improving the flying gear, in the early morning he was testing it on Toothless and was taking notes, dragon training in the morning then debrief with Joke and exchange of ideas, nap on the afternoon and new improvements and tests on Toothless before going back to the village in the late evening.

And everyday he was learning new things about dragons. The flying gear was slowly evolving. Hiccup had added ropes he called 'life lines' between the saddle and himself to prevent him from falling, and he had attached the rope from the fin to his left foot.

One day, as they were flying, Toothless and him crashed in the middle of a grass field. How surprised he was when he found his dragons rolling over in the grass, purring in delight. Hiccup got the idea to pick some of the grass and test it in the arena. This exercice was with the Gronckle and confirmed his theory : the Gronckle not only liked the grass, he also rolled over in delight.

From an external view, it looked like the dragon was stunned, and Hiccup had punch it in the face. That was what all the recruits thought, and what the growing public thought.

The following days, Hiccup had troubles realising how popular he had become. When he was stepping out of his house, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins would come to talk to him, praising his work at the arena, vikings would come greet him and congratulate him. The teens were now insisting to walk with him on the path to the arena.

''I've never seen a Gronckle do that !''

''It's like a magic trick !''

Everyone seemed to like him, except from Astrid. She was as cold as ever with him, but now she was looking at him with anger and jealousy.

Hiccup was getting more and more trouble to find himself alone, even to talk to Joke and visit Toothless. The more time Hiccup spent time with the Night Fury, the more he was bonding with him, the more he learnt things to use in the arena, the more he was gettint popular, the more Astrid hated him.

One day, as he was scratching Toothless' neck, he found a spot that immediatly made the dragon fall asleep. The following day he used this during a fight against the Deadly Nadder. The arena was full of all the vikings that didn't left for the expedition. Just as Astrid was about to jab her axe in the dragon's skull, Hiccup scratch him and made him fall.

That day, he also realised that dropping his weapon was enough to stop the charge of a Deadly Nadder, that the Nadder's skin was thicker than a Night Fury's, and that Astrid's glare could get even more scary.

This evening, during the diner at the Great Mall, when Hiccup settled alone at a table, he didn't stay alone. All the other teens came sit around him and a lot of other vikings came to ask him about his skills. Astrid was the one to be left alone, and that infuriate dher.

Two days later, in an arena that full Joke had troubles to find a place, Gobber introduced a new dragon type to his recruits.

''Meet the Terrible Terror.''

The cage's gate opened to let out a very small dragon, even smaller than a sheep. Four legs, two little twisted horns, spikes all along the back, big eyes and snout, this little green and brown dragon seemed pretty defenseless, espacially when he licked his eye.

The recruits laughed, mostly Tuffnut.

''Ha ! It's like the size of my- AAH !''

He immediatly regret saying this as the Terror jumped on him with the strength of a canonball and starting biting his nose.

''Get it off !'' A viking protested in the crowd.

The dragon seemed to stay like this forever, but he got distracted when he saw a light dot on him, then on the ground.

''Oh, I'm hurt ! I am very much hurt !'' Tuffnut squealed once the dragon let go of him.

The dragon started to hunt and follow the light, which directed him back to his cage. The recruits then saw Hiccup closing the trap door with his feet, the light was actually the reflection of his shield.

''Wow ! He's better than you ever were !'' Tuffnut said to Astrid as his nose was as red as a tomatoe.

Obvisouly, the Hofferson girl didn't took it well. Determined to get back to first place and restore her reputation, she started a merciless training in the woods.

Running, fitness, body-building, throwing axes on trees was her favorite because it helped her evacuating her rage as she imagine the trees were Hiccup's head. One day, she saw him, and almost threw him an axe. Wearing his gear and holding the saddle in his arms, he stood frozen for a few seconds before quickly going away. She tried to follow him, full of suspicions, but she lost him quickly, which peeved her even more.

Hiccup kept on visiting his winged friend, stuffing him with fish and making test drives. But this day, after a nasty fall, the hook of the life line got crushed, and kept him stuck with the dragon.

He was stuck since the rope was too strong to be cut with a stone. He had to wait until the night to sneak into the smitty. Hiccup really hated this idea, but he had to bring Toothless with him. He waited until dark night before going there, and sneak in. By chance, no one saw them, so they could get into the smitty.

In the dark, Hiccup was searching for tools to straighten the hook, but Toothless couldn't stay still. Astrid, coming back from a very long training session, was still fuming inside. When she heard noises from the smitty where there was no light, she got alerted.

''Joke ? Are you in there ?'' She asked.

Hiccup froze and gave a panicked look to Toothless. He had to find something to get her away, and fast ! She couldn't enter ! So he quickly jumped through the window and shut it behind him, the rope was coming between the shutters.

''Astrid, hey !'' She nervously smiled. ''Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid…''

''I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird.''

He wanted to replied but was pulled backwards by Toothless. Astrid looked at him weirly.

''Well, weirder.'' She corrected.

He faked a smile and discreetly pulled the rope, hoping Toothless would get the message.

He was already nervous enough, he didn't understand why Astrid was suddenly talking to him since she was hating him since his popularity increased.

''Huh d-did you wanted something ?'' He stamered.

She sighed and let her shoulders drop before crossing her arms, resting all her weight in one hip.

''Yeah, this is about Joke.''

''What ? What about Joke ? He's fine, isn't he ?''

''No, he's not.''

She frowned and gave him a reproaful glare he couldn't explain. Joke was fine, he was sure of it. Okay, since he was popular he had troubles maintaining his original routine with Toothless, but every time he was seeing Joke, his friend was smiling as usual.

''If you'd spent much time with him like a 'best friend' is supposed to, you would have noticed.'' Astrid growled.

''What do you mean ?''

He suddenly worried, and even felt his heart ache in his chest.

''Since you became… good at the dragon training, you're spending less time with him. Famous took the best of you, so you're letting him down. He feels abandoned, Hiccup.''

''That's silly, he would have tell me-''

''Well he told me.''

Hiccup froze, he couldn't believe it.

''Do you know why he didn't tell you ?'' Astrid insisted. ''Because he's happy for you. You finally have what you wanted : now you are a viking like the others.''

Her words seemed friendly and encouraging, but the tone was bitter as salt in fresh cuts.

''I...'' He stuttered.

He couldn't answer. He didn't find anything to say. Was it really how Jack was feeling ? Was Hiccup really letting him down ? He didn't see it coming. He felt bad, terribly bad. He should have seen this coming. He knew how was acting. This boy was always thinking about the others first, of course he would hide any of his own troubles if that could ruin other's joy.

Hiccup wanted to punch himself, to beat himself down. That was how much he felt guilty. But he couldn't do so as he was again pulled backwards. Astrid frowned as the rope hoisted him above the ground and pulled him through the shutters. Hiccup panicked and fled with his dragon. Fortunately, by the time Astrid reached the window and opened it again, they were already out of sight.

They flew back to the cove. When Toothless landed, Hiccup didn't have the time to tidy his thoughts nore focus back on the asddle's hokk he heard sobs. Toothless's ears shot to the sky and the dragon arched his back growling. Hiccup bent and tapped his side to calm him down.

''Easy, buddy, easy.''

He went to climb down from the saddle but got stucked by the life line, which made him take an embarassing upside down position before allowing him to get in the correct way and put his feet on the ground.

He stroked Toothless' scaly neck to keep him calm, but he was forced to pull on the rope to make the dragon follow him. For as long as they stuck like this, he couldn't go anywhere without dragging the dragon with him.

The sobs were coming from a rock a few steps from them, they got around it, and Hiccup froze seeing who was hiding behind it. Joke was there, sat on the ground, his head between his knees and his shoulders shaking.

Hiccup felt even more badder than when Astrid talked to him. He didn't noticed his new routine was leaving Joke behind, and he felt really bad he didn't think about it sooner. Of course Joke would be saddened, because before all of this they spent their entire days together and, appart from Hiccup, Joke didn't have any friend. Yet, Hiccup didn't expected it to hurt him to the extend of making him cry. It broke he brunette's heart to see him like this.

This Joke was so far away from the one he knew, the one that laughed all the time and found fun in everything and anything. Seeing him cry made him want to cry too. He felt his heart tearing appart in his chest. He couldn't bare it, especially knowing he was the one who had wipped this beautiful smile off his face.

He had to pull on the life line, dragging Toothless with him, so he could reach Joke and hug him tightly, making him blench in surprise.

''I'm so sorry, Joke !'' He cried as his head was dug into the boy's nape. He felt it shake beacuse of the sobs. ''Astrid told me… I'm _so_ sorry I didn't notice, but you should have told me !''

''You had what you wanted, Hiccup…''

Hearing this faint, shaking and hoarse voice comming from Joke felt like a dagger in Hiccup's heart, and his words even more.

''I didn't wanted to mess up with that...''

''I messed up.'' Hiccup said as he stroked his back in try to comfort him.

He scolded himself in his head, he has never felt so bad in his life. Astrid was right, famous got the best of him, to the extend he even forgot his best friend.

''But I promise it won't happen again. From now on, I won't let you down. I'll bring you everywhere with me.''

There was a blank, a deafening and heavy silence. Hiccup tensed up more and more at each passing second. Would Joke forgive him ? Did he really messed up and lost the only friendship that had meaning to him ?

Frienship… No, Joke was more than a friend. He was his _best_ friend, and even more. They were unseparable, like… like brothers. No, this word didn't sound right in his head, but it was closer to what he was trying to say. He knew he almost had this word, but what he was feeling seemed too blurred to be properly named.

After what felt an eternity of painful silence, he earned an answer from Joke when the boy started to shake in his arms. Leaning in, Hiccup could hear him laugh.

''Everywhere ? Am I your pet, now ?'' He teased.

Hiccup breathed in relief and smiled again. He released the white-haired boy ebough to see his face. His eyes, nose and cheeks where red, tear-strained, yet his smile and his sparkling stare proved he was feeling better. Hiccup put his hands on his cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

''No, you're my best friend.''

Joke laughed lightly and closed his eyes when Hiccup leaned in to kiss his forehead. His skin there was chilly and soft, and his hair tickled Hiccup's nose. Joke sniffed and wiped his face on his sleeve, then he jumped when he saw the other silhouette behind Hiccup.

''No, no, it's okay.'' The viking said while holding out a hand in both their direction to keep them both calm.

Joke froze, hesitant, but Hiccup had to admit he was more worried about Toothless' reaction. And that was when he heard the dragon purr. Looking up at him, he saw the dragon slowly approaching and sniffing the white-haired boy. Joke stayed frozen, they the dragon licked his cheek.

''Ew, hello to you too, dragon.'' Joke said, half amused, half disgusted.

Toothless made a sound Hiccup was hearing for the first time, he couldn't describe it as anything else than a laugh. Tha sounded like a laugh, especially with how he was folding one of his nostrils.

''Joke, meet Toothless. Toothless, Joke.''

The dragon licked him again, and that enabled Hiccup to hear again his friend's laugh. It felt like he had not heard it for ages. His heart warmed up at the sound, and heat sipped into his body, heat and hapiness.

Yet that moment ended when a thought came to his mind.

''Huh Joke ? What are you doing here ?''

''Huh I…''

The boy averted his eyes and scratch the back of his head, stroking his own hair in nervousness. Hiccup watch him with wandering thoughts he tried to quiet down. This gesture was cute, even more with the way he was slightly tilting his head on the side and looking away- Focus, Hiccup.

''Well… Since you said you would introduce me to Toothless but we couldn't see each other anymore, I thought… I know it's stupid, but I thought that coming here would help, you know…''

Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

''That's not stupid.''

Joke seemed relieved but remained a bit shy, his shoulders were higher than usual.

''By the way, I'm glad you did it, I'd need some help.'' Hiccup added.

Joke rose his eyebrows in confusion, until Hiccup told him about the hook and showed him the damges. Joke laughed at it, and it made Toothless laugh again. Hiccup didn't say anything, it didn't even vexed him to be laughed at by his friend. It was a poor punishment for the suffering he had inflicted for the past days… weeks ? Oh Gods, it had lasted for at least two weeks… Joke had time to heal from his ribs and Hiccup didn't even notice it right away. What kind of a friend was he, really ? He couldn't hate himself more than that.

They searched for a solution to untie the viking and the dragon, not to avail. They spent the rest of the night to search, and ended up falling asleep the ones over the others.

The following day, when Hiccup opened his eyes, he froze seeing Joke's face just in front of his. The boy was sound asleep, and his face seemed so peaceful. The first rays of the sun were stroking his face and shining in his snowy hair, drawing blue and silver light in it.

Watching him that closely, Hiccup felt a pinch in his chest, it was almost painful, and his face heat up. He surprised himself as his gaze lingered on Joke's lips, and as he wondered if they were as soft as his forehead.

Hiccup's face suddenly turned dep red and he felt so embarrassed he jumps away from his friend, but he had forgot he was still tied to the saddle. The life line pulled him back forward with same strength and Hiccup fell harshly on his friends, startling them and waking them up in a blench. Toothless' jumps shook them to the core.

''What, what ?'' Joke panicked.

Hiccup felt bad for waking them up, but he was still fluttered by his weird thoughts and the closeness with Joke.

''H-Hi...'' He stuttered.

But his only answer was Joke jumping on his feet, shouting.

''AAH ! Dragon training ! You're gonna be late !''

Indeed, the sun had already set up. Joke panicked and made crazy gesture around him, arms flailing about. Hiccup could have laughed at it, yet his toughts stayed focused on the joy to see him move like this without grimacing because of his ribs.

''I'm still stuck, you know.'' He stated.

''Right, huh...''

Joke looked around them and picked up a little stone, using it to knock on the hook.

''That's metal, Joke. You can't break it like this.''

''I know, at least I'm trying.''

The white-haired boy thought about it for a moment, then he got an idea. Hiccup eyed him with confusion, then saw his friend make a sign to the dragon, towards to hook. Toothless tried to turn his head to look at it, but he couldn't, but Joke found a solution.

Since he was not tied to the dragon, Joke bent and went under his belly to untie the saddle itself. Hiccup smashed his forehead, wondering why he didn't thought about it. He was also surprised Toothless wasn't bothered by anything Joke would do, it was like the dragon had trusted him the first time he had led his eyes on the boy. Was it because he was Hiccup's friend and Toothless trusted the viking ?

Once the saddle untied, Joke walked in front of Toothless, showing him the device. Then the dragon spat a purple light that made the hook explode. The impact was that strong it sent both boy backwards. Hiccup groaned sitting up as Joke just bursted in laughter.

He stayed sprawled on the ground, arms on his stomach as he laughed hard, shaking his legs like an asticot. Hiccup slowly shook his head looking at him. That was so Joke…

And, judging by how Toothless was looking at him with these round-pupilled eyes and this soft purring sound in his throat, the dragon liked him.


	6. Final exam

Hey guys ! New chapter !

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Final test**

What Hiccup didn't knew that day, was that the expedition was coming back to Berk. Three ships had left the island, only one came back, full of all the vikings who had gathered there. Luckily, there was no loss to wheep, only material, but a lot of materials have been lost, and the remaining ship was in a pity state.

Their return was silent, but Gobber saw them and was the first to welcome them at the docks. Seeing the state of the ship – it was a miracle it could have sailed back – Goober walked to Stoick.

''I trust you found the nest, at least ?''

''Not even close.''

That didn't mean they had not encountered dragons, the huge hole in the sail and the burnt on the ship's hull were proving it.

''Ha… Excellent.'' The black-smith rejoined before following the chief on the way home.

Stoick was tired of the trip, even more knowing they had failed. With a huge basket under his arm, he was walking tiredly but still spoke to his fellow friend.

''I hope you had a little more success than me.''

''Well, if by 'success', you mean that your parenting toubles are over, yes.''

Surprised and puzzled, Stoik stopped. But he didn't have the time to ask anything the rest of the village came to welcome back their warriors, and he heard a woman yell at him.

''Congratulations, Stoick ! Everyone is so relieved !''

She came to him with a glee on his face before going to the others. Other vikings behind her came to Stoik too, they were as cheerful as her.

''Out with the old and in with the new, right ?''

''No one will miss that nuisance !''

''We're throwing a party to celebrate !''

Stoik's jaw hang heavily, his eyes bigger than usual. He turned around to this friend, a worried expression on his face.

''He's gone ?''

Gobber hesitated on the way yo reply, he almost shrugged.

''Huh… yeah, most afternoons, but who can blame him ? I mean, the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.''

Stoik grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

''Hiccup ?'' He asked, abashed.

Gobber smiled with bright.

''Who would have tought it ? He has this way with the beasts.''

The time Stoik realised what had been said, a huge and proud smile crept over his face. He sighed in relief and wanted to see his son, but said boy was not at the village. He was not really on Berk, actually.

Once again, he had left the village after the training to find his friends at the cove. Joke had stayed there with Toothless, getting to know each other, and Hiccup noted how close those two had became. Maybe it was thanks to Joke's admiration for dragons he had bound with the Night Fury faster than Hiccup did, of maybe it was his pranskter and joyful side that the dragon liked.

Well, either explanation didn't change the fact that they were fast friend, and Hiccup couldn't be more happy about that.

A new test drive was their plan for the day. Hiccup was confident, this day was the day ! Sat on the saddle, a paper with the different positions of the fake fin so he could not forget them, Joke settled behind him… It was going to be great. Yet, to his surprise, Joke was not as confident as him. Actually, he was worried. Surely it was because it was his first flight, but that didn't change the fact he was holding tightly Hiccup's waist, slightly shaking.

''A-Are you sure about this ?'' He asked.

''Yes, I am. Everything's gonna be okay, trust me. Do you trust me ?''

''What kind of question is that ?'' Joke mumbled.

Hiccup rose an eyebrow and gave him a blased look. For once, Joke stayed serious.

''I do trust you, of course.''

Hiccup smiled and nodded before focusing back on the dragon. They went away from the island to fly above the sea, still on the forest-side of the island. It was no time to be spotted by the vikings.

''Okay there, bud.'' Hiccup said while stroking the dragon's head. ''We're gonna take this nice and slow.''

He looked down to the paper he had fixed on the saddle.

''Here we go, here we go… Position… three… no, four.''

He used his left foot to move the small platform he had crafted with Joke's help, it was piloting the fake fin. He put it in position four, and the fin opened in flat position. Toothless looked at it and rolled his eyes, then he bent slightly on the side, making them turn around slowly to come back in the island's direction.

''It works !'' Joke smiled.

Hiccup turned his head behind them to keep an eye on the fin. It was still here, no sign of deterioration made by the strong wind.

''Alright, it's go time. It's go time.''

''W-What ?'' Joke worried.

He tightened his grip on Hiccup as he felt him straighten before bending forward. Toothless started to dive, earning a faint scream from his second passenger.

They dove until they were just above the water, and kept on flying straight there.

''Come on, buddy ! Come one, buddy !'' Hiccup cherred the dragon up.

Toothless appreciated it, but he was still kind of grumpy. No doubt he wanted to do more than this cruise flight.

As they passed under a A-shape pillar, Hiccup tried to make a figure, but that turned bad and ended up by Toothless smashing his belly on one smaller pillar. Joke screamed and the dragon grunted. More fear than harm, they were alright.

''Sorry !''

He tried again but that ended up the exact same way.

''Hey, what are you doing ?'' Joke protested.

''It was my fault.'' Hiccup said to Toothless.

The dragon growled and used a ear to slap Hiccup in the face, with amused Joke.

''Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four. Huh, three.''

He changed the fin position, and Toothless immediatly started to ascent. Both boys on his back were shaken by every single beat of his strong wings, yet they couldn't complain about it. Certainly, the fear of falling was there, but the wind in their hair and face, this impression to float, this freedom… It was awesome.

''Yeah ! Go, baby !'' Hiccup laughed. ''Oh, this is amazing ! The wind in my- cheat sheet ! STOOOOOP !''

Hiccup panicked as the wind tore off his sheet from the saddle. He tried to catch it but accidently hit Joke on the face. Toothless slowed down, wondering what was happening, but he wasn't execpting the following events.

He slowed down and almost stop, but the boy's impulse dragged them higher. Hiccup's life line went out of its hook, the platform now empty of any feet, the fin without any control… They all fell. Out of four, only one life line stayed in place, leaving Joke tied to the dragon's side and jolting him around.

Toothless didn't realised right away what was happening, but he soon did as he saw the brunette falling next to him. As Joke was screaming in terror, Hiccup tried – tried – to stay calm so he could find a way to save them.

''Alright, okay, you've gotta kind of angle yourself ! Okay, no, no, no ! Comme back down towards me ! Come back down- OW !''

As Toothless was spining on himself, his tail accidently hit Hiccup in the face. After a moment of trying, Joke succeeded into straightening the dragon, and Hiccup managed to 'swim' to them, catching the saddle and sitting back on it.

They kept on falling but on a straighter trajectory, even if they were diving on a completely uncontrolled speed. The forest was almost there, just beneath them. Hiccup pulled on the saddle with all his strength and Toothless opened his wings in try to slow down. It didn't helped much, but they avoided the impact and started a too-much-fast fly over the forest.

Even Toothless was scared to the bone seeing how fast they were going and how close they were from the top of the trees. Of only one of them was taller, they would crash into it and possibly break themselves into pieces. And it was even worst when they spotted where they were heading to. The reefs over the sea ! Those huge stone pillars !

Toothless couldn't slow down neither change his direction, but Hiccup found another idea. As he had grabbed the cheat-sheet during their fall, he looked at it and quickly memorized the different position – it was not his fault he used to work better when under pressure – then he put his plan in action.

He bent forwards and forced the dragon back on a flat position, now they were in control of their direction but they were still going too fast. Toothless flew at top speed and Hiccup helped him slalom between the reefs, bending on either side to sooth the movements and guiding him with the fake fin positions.

It was a play of speed, which the combined focus of the dragon and the vikings won. After several fears and at least four heart attacks, they finally slowed down thanks to the wind and resumed to a cruise flight over the sea. Hiccup couldn't believe they were still alive. He caught up his breath and threw his arms in the air.

''YEAAAH !''

Joke was still hanging on Toothless side at the end of his life line, his arms strongly wrapped around the dragon's right front leg, upside down. As for Hiccup, the relief of being alive turned into a genuine joy of success, and he yelled too, wriggling his legs.

Toothless celebrated too as he shot a purple fire in front of them, which exploded. Hiccup's smile dropped as he noticed they were flying right into this fire cloud. The went through it, they felt the warm but not the burn, and the three of them got covered in black soot. If the wind wipped off Toothless' scales, it didn't do anything for the boys.

Celebrating the fact they were still alive and the prothesis' success, they decided to land on a neightbor inhabited island so they could fish something to eat. As the boy were frying they catch on a fire, sat against Toothless' side, the dragon regurgitated a fish he wanted to give them.

Joke eyed him with a mixture of wonder and disgust.

''Huh… No, thanks, we're good.'' Hiccup said as he showed his skewer of fried fishes.

Then they heard distant hight-pitched roars. Four Terrible Terrors were flying towards them, or rather, towards the fish pile they had gathered with Toothless (or rather Toothless had gathered with a bit of their help).

When the little dragons landed and growled with noises that sounded almost like hyenas, they started to circle the group, ready to attack. Toothless growled at them and put his paws on the fishes, ready to defend his food. Hiccup tensed up and felt the same worry in Joke, who blenched and grabbed his hand by reflex. Hiccup could feel it moist, and even if this contact strangely made his heart flutter, he couldn't tear his eyes from the intruders.

When the first Terror reached Toothless, the Night Fury lowly groweld, but another came next to it and stole the half-fish he had throw up. He started to eat away from them, but groaled when another Terror wanted to share. When the red Terror insisted, the green one – the one keeping the fish – blew fire at him.

Toothless them with a blased expression, until a fish moved in the pile. He barely noticed another green Terrible Terror he quickly took the fish in his teeth. Both of them pulled at the fish until its fin snapped. The Terror fell backward with nothing to eat as Toothless engulfed the fish.

To prove his win, he even mocked the little dragon with this laugh-like sound. Obviously, the Terror didn't like it. He decided to attack, but Toothless not impressed at all. He waited, he let the little dragon show off and load a shot, but he shoot first, directly on the small dragon's mouth.

The gas in it exploded in his throat, knocking him out. The dragon fell completed dazed and gave up on the fight.

''Not so fireproof on the inside, are you ?'' Hiccup teased.

''Big guy doesn't know it's not safe to attack bigger than him.'' Joke rejoined.

When the Terror walked in front of them, Joke took one fish from his pile and threw it to him.

''Here you go.''

Hiccup couldn't help but smile seeing how softly Joke had spoke to the dragon. They both sat back and watched the Terror engulf the fish. Seemed like he was starving.

Then he turned to them with big eyes and cooing sounds, stepping slowly and cautiously towards them. He didn't seem wanting to attack, he looked curious. Since Joke wasn't trying to chase him away, the dragon took it as a persmission and came to lay against him, just under his arm.

Joke froze for a moment, he looked at Hiccup with astounishment, and the viking was looking at the dragon. Joke then put his hand on the dragon's back and started to stroke him, and it made him purr.

''Everything we know about you guys is wrong...'' Hiccup breathed.

Joke looked at him again, their eyes met in surprise. They couldn't share a single word, but their looks spoke. They were as stunned as the other. Joke smiled and looked back to the small dragon napping against him, he kept on stroking him and Hiccup kept looking at him. Then the green eyes fell on his friend's other hand, still on the floor just next to his.

His eyes lingered there, he could have sworn his heart was beating faster with the simple thought of putting his hand over Joke's and intertwine their fingers. But he didn't do so.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When the boys came back to the village, they were so troubles they had forgotten about the sooth covering them. As they were walking on the path to their home, they were seen by the vikings, and immediatly swarmed. If it was because of the sooth of Hiccup's popularity, it was a mystery, the voices were covering one other but they seemed to talk about both.

''Hiccup !''

''What happened ?''

''Are you okay ?''

''Was that a dragon ?''

''I hope you knocked it off, ha !''

Joke and Hiccup looked at each other. After what they had experienced with the Terrible Terrors, some wild dragons, talking about a dragon attack was no more of a preposterous idea, it was a completetly crazy idea. Hiccup didn't remember how they had got rid of his fans, he only knew he felt sad when he had left Joke at his house, and empty when he got to his smithy desk.

His thoughts were wandering but he couldn't even hear them. He felt empty, emotionless, sprawled on his desk, he was aimlessly toying with a charcoal pen. Well, until he saw someone next to him. He blenched and recognized this person, then panicked as drawings of Toothless were littered on his desk.

Jumping on his feet, he faced his father and tried to gather all the drawing behind him.

''Dad ! You're back ! Gobber's not here so...''

''I know.''

His father was so huge he had a bit of troubles passing through the small door.

''I came looking for you.'' He added.

''Y-You did ?''

Hiccup wasn't sure if he should have been happy or worried about that. He quickly closed his notebook and but it on his papers. There was only compromising stuff there. Not only drawings of Toothless, but sketches and plans for the fake fin, he even froze a second when he noticed he had drawn Joke.

He quickly dismissed that comment and focused back on his father. Fortunately for him, Stoick was only looking at him, directly in the eye. A bit too directly, actually, it made Hiccup nervous. Even more when this kind of stare was mixt with accusations.

''You've been keeping secrets.''

''I huh I-I… I have ?''

''Just how long did you think you could hide it from me ?''

''I-I dont know what you're-''

''Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.''

''Oh ?'' Hiccup hesitated, trying not to glance at his papers.

''So… le'ts talk… about that dragon.''

Okay, Hiccup was doomed. How his father has discovered about Toothless, he couldn't imagine, but he certainly didn't want to know what was his punishment for such a treason.

''Oh Gods… Dad, I'm so sorry. I… I was going to tell you. I just… didn't know how to-''

Stoick cut him off as he started to laugh hard, throwing his head backward. Hiccup tensed up even more, not sure how to react to this.

''You're… You're not upset ?''

''Ha ! Ha ! What ?! I was hoping for this !''

''Ah… You were ?''

''And believe me, it only gets better ! Just wait until you spill a Nadder's guts the first time ! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear !''

He was so excited he punched his son on the shoulder, but that made him fall backward on a wastepaper basket.

''What a feeling ! You really had me going there, son ! All those years of the worst viking Berk has ever seen.''

Hiccup succenssfully pulled himself how of the basket, but he froze hearing his father's rejoy. 'The worst viking Berk has ever seen' ? Was it really how he saw him ?

''Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you. And all the while you were holding out on me ! Oh, Thor almighty !''

He calmed down his enthusiasm and took a chair to sit down in front of his son. Even if he was sitting and Hiccup standing, he was still taller than his son. He had a huge smile on his beard face, a smile Hiccup had never seen before, or couldn't remember seeing it.

''With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.''

Hiccup felt bad. He had never seen his father so happy with him. For years, he had wished so many times for his father to hear him what he had to say. But, now it was really happening, he couldn't find a word. There was things he wanted to talk about, but that would crush his father's hopes and pride in him. Stoick thought he was becoming a dragon killer, how could he tell him otherwise ? 'Hey Dad, actually I'm riding a dragon. I discovered everything we know about them is wrong, can we make peace with them ?'

No, impossible. So, Hiccup remained silent.

Stoick pulled his chair a bit closer, but he lost his smile as the awkward silent remained. They became uneasy, so the chief cleared his throat and changed the subject.

''Here. I huh… I brought you something.''

He pulled out of the basket a horn helmet and handed it to his son.

''To keep you safe in the ring.''

''Wow. Thanks.''

Hiccup looked at it with wonder, it was the first time he had a viking helmet. As if, before that, he was not worthy to wear on.

''Your mother would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate.''

Suddenly, Hiccup changed his look on the helmet, less willing to wear it on his head. Yet his father smiled with nostalgia and pointed at his own helmet.

''Matching set. It keeps her close, you know. Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.''

''Yeah ah…''

Hiccup hesitated and put the helmet on his desk. He felt awkwardness coming back, to he faked a yawn ans stretched out his arms.

''Oh, I should really get to bed.''

''Yes, good. Okay, huh…''

''It's getting late, now...''

''Good talk.''

''Yeah ! I'll… I'll see you back at the house.''

''We should do this again.''

''Great, huh… Thanks for stopping by and for the huh…''

''i hope you like the hat.''

''… yeah, the breast hat.''

Stoick stood up and hit his helmet on the ceiling, he quickly placed it back properly, then cleared his throat while rubbing his hands.

''Well huh… Yep. Good night.'' He said before leaving.

Once he was out of the room, Hiccup sighed heavily. On the other side of the door, Stoick did the exact same thing, then smiled. But in the darkness of the closed smithy, he hit a shield and smashed a pile of swords.

It made a lot of noise so he made sure nobody has seen it before replacing his helmet properly and leaving. Sometimes, Stoick could be as clumbsy as Hiccup. Surely the teen didn't got this trait from his mother.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The following day, Hiccup had hoped to spend some time with Toothless before dragon training, yet his father was so impatient and enthusiastic he walked him to the arena. He was so excited to see his son fighting that said boy couldn't find the courage to say no. That day's training was a fight with the Gronckle, and the last lesson.

Wood dikes had been settled to serve as hiding. Once again, the first floor was filled with vikings, even more than the other days with the vikings back from the expedition. The lesson had started for several hours, the recruits had been eliminated one after the other, Fishlegs first, until only two of them remained.

In the middle of the commotion, trying to escape from the Gronckle, Hiccup suddenly found himself in the same hiding spot than Astrid. He wanted to greet her, but she lowered his shield, almost breaking his arm in the process, and death glared at him.

''Stay out of my way ! I'm winning this thing.''

''Good. Please. By all means.''

Of course he would let her win, he desperately didn't want to win. He stood back on his feets and replaced his helmet, meeting the ees of several fans in the public. They were roaring cheerings at him. He faked a smile and looked at them. He spotted Gothi, but it took him a bit of time before finding the face he was searching for. It wasn't as if Joke was difficult to see : a pale boy with white hair in the middle of vikings wearing dark furs.

When he finally saw him, he noticed that Joke was just next to an irritated Reekfrid. It looked like the father wasn't happy to learn about Joke's injuries and was keeping him close so he could keep an eye on him. Reekfrid looked like a jail-keeper.

When Joke saw his friend looking at him, he smiled, and that made Hiccup feel like everything else had just disappeared. He felt his face heat up but forced himself to calm down. Then he saw his own father, which was clenching his feet as cheering. Hiccup forced another smile for him, and focused back on the training.

Astrid was running and hiding behind the dikes, following the Gronckle. She was readying herself to attack.

''This time. This time for sure !''

She came out of her hiding spot, axe high and war cry on her throat, but she stopped.

Just a few steps away from her, Hiccup was there, standing in front of a laying Gronckle. She was stunned and wondered how he did this so fast, and how come he won this fight if his axe, shield and helmet was spread on the ground.

It didn't mattered, he had won. The crowd was roaring like crazy, in delight, praising Hiccup's name. Astrid snapped.

''No ! No, son of a half-troll ! Rat-eating ! Munge-bucket !''

She swung her axe around her, Hiccup felt even more bad for her.

''Wait, wait !'' Stoïk said.

Hiccup froze. Had his father saw him scratch the Gronckle on the sensitive spot ? He tried to escape before he was caught, but Gobber grabbed his collar with his hook.

''So… later !''

''Not so fast.''

''I huh… I'm kind of late for-''

''What ?!'' Astrid growled.

She spun him around and pressed her axe under his chin, against his throat. Her glare was scarier than ever.

''Late for what, exactly ?''

''Okay, quiet down.'' Stoick said and the crowd fell silent. ''The elder had decided.''

Astrid calmed down as Hiccup froze in anticipation. Gobber came behind them and put his hook over Astrid. The elder shook her head as a no, which earned protestations in the crowd, from Astrid's fans and her family. But when Gobber pointed his finger over Hiccup, Gothi nodded.

The crowd rejoyed again and applaused him, but none of the last two recruits were happy with this choice. Hiccup hesitantly eyes Astrid, who death-glared at him. He tried to find some comfort in Joke, so he looked at him, but the boy was troubled. It was difficult to understand why : Joke felt as bad for Hiccup as for his sister. He knew how much she had worked for this.

''Oh you've done it !'' Gobber praised Hiccup. ''You've done it, Hiccup ! You get to kill the dragon !''

The other teens surrounded him and lifted him in triumph. Rejoyments and applauses filled the whole arena, while Astrid was still fuming and Hiccup fake a smile.

''That's my boy !'' Stoick smiled.

''Yeah, yeah…'' Hiccup lied. ''I can't wait… I am so...''

It took him longer than he had expected to escape the village and the villagers and go back to the cove with his usual basket of fishes. He was so down he could'nt imagine things getting worst.

''… leaving. We're leaving.''

He didn't know if Joke was already there of still trapped in the village, he didn't get to see him after the end of te training. But Toothless was obviously there, somewhere.

''let's pack up. Looks like we're taking a little vacation… Forever.''

He dropped the basket and started to open it, but he spotted as he heard the noise of stone on metal. He blenched and stood again, to find Astrid sat on the rock, sharping her shining axe.

''Oh ! What the… ?! Huh, what… What are you doing here ?''

''I wanna know what's going on.'' She calmly replied while dropping the stone.

She swung her axe and stood in front of Hiccup, making him back at every single step. He couldn't help but quickly look around him to make sure they were alone, but that wasn't really comforting. Astrid was taller, stronger than him, and so scary a dragon could look cute next to her. Well… dragon were king of cute.

''No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking !''

''Huh, I...''

''Are you training with someone ?''

''I huh… Training ?''

He would have liked to tell her he was training with Joke, which wasn't exactly a lie, but he knew she would never buy it.

''It better not involve _this _!'' She growled as she grabbed his leather vest he used as flying gear.

Hiccup tried to stay calm, but it was difficult.

''I know, this looks really bad, but you see this is a…''

She stopped listening to him when she heard a rustle. She grabbed his collar and threw him on the ground, stepping on him before following the sound.

Hiccup immediatly knew what she had heard and tried to stop her.

''You're right, you're right ! You're right ! I-I I'm through with the lies.''

He quickly walked to face her and tried to make her stop, giving her the first excuse he could think of.

''So I-I've been making… outfits ! So you got me. It's time everyone know.''

He took her hand and put it on his chest.

''Drag me back, go ahead. Her we go.''

But she twisted his arm before throwing him back on the ground with her feet.

''Aw ! Why would you do that ?!''

She hit him again with her feet.

''That's for the lies. And that...''

She dropped her axe on him so the handle would hit his stomach, it bounced back in her hand.

''Ow !''

''… for everything else.''

Astrid started when they heard a roar. Hiccup sighed.

''Oh man…''

Astrid squinted her eyes and spotted the black dragon in the shadows. She immediatly launched herself at Hiccup to pin him on the ground.

''Get down !''

Toothless took it for an attack, and hit back. As he was charging at them, Astrid readied herself to fight.

''Run, run !'' She yelled at Hiccup.

But as she was about to swing her axe at the dragon, Hiccup pinned her to the ground and tore the weapon out of her hands. He quickly sttod before her and hold out his hands to the enraged dragon.

''It's okay, it's okay !''

He hold out the other to Astrid, repeating the words to her, then turned back to Toothless who was barely calming down.

''She's a friend.'' He told him.

Toothless dropped on his four legs and closed his wings, sniffing Astrid with clear distrust. She shakily stood on her feet as Hiccup prevented Hiccup to come nearer. The dragon was growling.

''You just scared him.''

''I scared him ?!'' Astrid yelled.

She hesitated for a second.

''Who is 'him' ?''

Hiccup then let go of the dragon's head and introduced them with an embarrassed smile.

''Huh… Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.''

The dragon snarled, and Astrid frowned. Then she ran away.

''Ta-tadah, we're dead.''


	7. Exposed

Hey guys ! New chapter !

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Exposed**

Astrid hesitated for a second, just the time for the shock to pass, then she frowned and ran away. Hiccup sighed.

''Ta-tadah, we're dead.''

Toothless mumbled and left, but Hiccup followed him.

''Oh woh woh, where do you think you're going ?''

''Hiccup ?''

The viking blenched and turned around, afraid someone else found them, but it was Joke.

''What's with the commotion ?''

''Huh… Astrid found us out.''

''What ?!''

The daylight was starting to fade in the evening, the shades of the trees were growing and making it difficult to see. Astrid was running as fast as she could. She was planning on goign back to village and tell everyone what she had learnt. But Hiccup, Joke and Toothless couldn't let her do so. They took off and chased her. When Toothless caught her arm and lifted her in the air, she squalled.

''Oh, great Odin's ghost ! Oh, this is it ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !''

They flew for a little bit before dropping the girl in a tree. She hung to a branch, where she stayed as the dragon landed above her, making the tree bend under his weight but not snap. Astrid lookd up and was shocked to see Hiccup on the Night Fury's back, and even more when she noticed Joke was just behind him.

''What, Joke ?! You're with him ?! You two ! Get me down from here !''

''You have to give us a chance to explain-'' Hiccup replied as Toothless was lowly growling.

''I am not listening to anything you have to say !''

''Well that's helpful...'' Joke muttered.

''You shut up ! I am so going to beat the shit out of you, Joke !''

Hiccup tried to temper the situation.

''Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.''

She didn't rejoined but look backwards. She seemed to estimate the distance between them and the ground, but it was obviously too high to survive the fall.

''Please, sis…'' Joke insisted.

Astrid growled. Joke knew how much she liked when he called her that, because like this she knew he really felt part of the family, but she hated him to make use of it in such a situation.

She hoisted herself on the branch, without a word. Hiccup hold his hand to her, but she slapped it so she could climb herself. When she was about to touch Toothless, he growled. Joke tried to sooth him by stroking his side, then Astrid mounted him, just behind her little brother she refused to even touch.

''Now get me down.'' She ordered.

''Toothless, down. Gently.'' Hiccup said while patting the dragon's head.''

Toothless growled but still opened his wings. Joke felt uneasy between them, he could feel the lightning his sister was giving his friend, and he knew some of them were adressed to him. Yet Hiccup stayed nice with her, he tried to reassure her.

''See ? Nothing to be afraid of.''

As he was saying this, Joke was watching Toothless and noticed how pissed off he looked, and how he was rumbling.

''Huh… Hiccup ?'' He asked as he had a bad feeling.

The dragon suddenly took off at top speed, startling even Hiccup. Joke clung on him while Astrid was emptying her lungs from her most powerful scream, trying to hold on so she wouldn't fall. Joke thought she could tear his shoulder off when she got a hold of it.

''Toothless ! What is wrong with you ?! Bad dragon !''

When Astrid was out of breath, Joke thanked all the gods for saving his hearing, and Hiccup tried to excuse the dragon. He laughed nervously.

''He's not usually like this- Oh no...''

And the dragon dove head first, making Astrid scream again. How was it possible she didn't already broke her voice ?

The dragon free falled only they reached the water, and he splashed his passengers in it.

''Toothless, what are you doing ? We need her to like us !''

The dragon shook his head and ascended all of a sudden, before spinning on himself.

''Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.''

Toothless slowed down, then let himself drop in a spining dive.

''Okay, I'm sorry !'' Astrid yelled. ''I'm sorry ! Just get me off of this thing !''

Toothless heard her shaky voice and suddenly stopped, going back to a cruise flight. He went back near the island, offering his three passenger the view of a beautiful sunset over the water and their home.

Astrid opened her eyes again, and the view calmed her immediatly. She couldn't say a single word, she just stared at the landscape with wonder. She couldn't believe it. They were in the middle of orange, red and purple clouds. Joke chuckled and stretch his arms to touch it. When she found the courage to let go of one hand, Astrid did the same. When she let go of the other hand, Joke laughed and high-fived her, which made her smile.

Hiccup felt tenderized by this. He knew that Astrid was always like this with Joke, but himself had never saw her as a big sister before. Toothless laughed at them, and they flew in the coulds, until they went through it, above it.

Hiccup had never been that high before, so he discovered this spectacle with the Hofferson siblings. The sky was completely clear, and the clouds had became the ground. The black dragon soared quietly, the laughters of his passengers echoing in the sky.

Their fly lasted for what seemed like a wonderful eternity, each minute was changing the colors of the clouds, until night fell, and northern lights lit up the sky. Toothless ended up coming down again, they were flying towards Berk, shining in the night.

From above, the village seemed so small. Joke, moved by this view he had never seen before, scooted closer to Hiccup, puting his chin on his shoulder. Hiccup quivered to the touch, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, so strongly said chest seemed to be too small for the beating organ.

Toothless pass next to the lighthouses, two gigantic viking statues that had fire lit in their opened mouse, to guid the ships at sea. The dragon stayed far enough from the village to prevent being seen.

''Alright, I admit it.'' Astrid finally said. ''This is pretty cool. It's… amazing.'' She paused for a second, then looked at Toothless. ''He's amazing.'' She added before taping softly his side. The dragon purred in reply.

They kept on flying, yet the warm of the conversation fell.

''What now ?'' Astrid asked.

The chief's son sighed.

''Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you gonna have to kill-''

She stopped and eyed Toothless, before bending on the side to avoid Joke and whisper to Hiccup.

''… kill a dragon.''

''Don't remind me.''

Suddenly, Toothless changes his direction, startling his three passengers. Astrid clung on Joke and he did the same with Hiccup. The dragon turned in the direction that surely wasn't the cove and rushed into the sea mist, flying away from the island.

''Toothless, what's happening ?'' Hiccup asked. ''Wow, what is it ?''

Toothless suddenly went on the left as another dragon emerged from the mist. A Monstruous Nightmare. He was flying in the same direction as them, carrying an orca with him. Hiccup and Joke got down, Astrid did the same. Then another dragon came out of the mist. This time, it was a Deadly Nadder, he had something in his paws too.

A whole bunch of dragons met them, all of them carrying something in the same direction.

''What's going on ?'' She asked.

''I don't know. Toothless, you gotta get us out of here, bud.''

When he patted the dragon's head, Toothless snarled and shook it to chase his hand. It was no good.

''Looks like they're hauling in their catch.'' Joke said as he noticed every single dragon was carrying some food.

''Huh… What does that make us ?'' Astrid worried.

They let Toothless guide us through the group. The mist wasn't helping them to see where they were heading, they couldn't even say how fast they were traveling. After what felt like an eternity of anxiety, they saw the top of a huge mountain. No, not a mountain. A volcano. The dragons were entering it by a crack on it.

After a couple minutes of turning here and there in the dark, they were inside. There, a huge pool of lava was enlightening the whole cave with deep red light. All the dragons were swirling around it, they dropped their catch in it and landed on the rocks above. This was the dragon nest.

''What my dad wouldn't give to find this.'' Hiccup muttered.

He felt Joke's arms tighten around him, the boy seemed as frightened as him, and he didn't dare imagine how Astrid was too. The dragons in front of them dropped the food, it disappeared into the fog above the lava, Toothless flew above it and quickly ascended to hide within the rocks, away from all the other dragons.

As they watched, they noticed than none of the dragon kept any food for themselves.

''Oh, it's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down in a hole.'' Hiccup stated.

''They don't eat any of it ?'' Joke hesitated.

''So why are they doing this ?'' Astrid growled.

Puzzled, Hiccup turned to her, and noticed how Joke and her were staring at the hole. Suddenly, the three of them spotted a Gronckle. It was empty handed but stopped above the lava to throw up a small fish. The fish fell in it, then a loud roar came out of the hole.

Suddenly, a gigantic dragon came out of it and snapped its huge jaws around the Gronckle. It was like eating a fly. All the other dragons backed in clear fear, hiding away from this beast.

''What is _that_ ?'' Astrid asked.

They watched as the creature dove again in its lava-tank, yet the head rose again. Sniffing, the thing seemed to have notice them.

''Alright bud, we got to get out of here… now !'' Hiccup said to their dragon.

Toothless took off and the beast launched at them, barely missing them. All the dragons panicked and started to fly everywhere, Toothless used it to hide within them and find an exit. The Night Fury flew out of there and brought back his passengers to Berk, to the cove at Raven Point.

It was pitch black there, the moon was not shining enough to light up their way. During the flight, they had tome to speculate and try to make sense out of what they had seen and Astrid's theory was the more logical one.

''It totally makes sens. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen.''

''More like a tyrant.'' Joke spatted. ''I understand now why the dragons keep on attacking the village.''

''Oh, really ?!'' Astrid growled.

''Have you seen the size of this thing ? The dragons don't have enough food to feed it, they have to find some somewhere !''

Astrid cooled down, even if she didn't want to admit it, her little brother had a point.

Toothless finally landed and they dismounted him. Astrid and Hiccup were the first to step down, but Joke stayed on his back. The dragon was squealing as if he was scared.

''We have to do something.'' The white-haired boy said.

''Let's find your dad.'' Astrid said while punching Hiccup's shoulder.

She immediatly started to run, but Hiccup stopped her.

''No ! No. Not yet. They'll kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.''

She hesitated for a second.

''Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest, the thing we've been after since vikings first sailed here, and you want to keep it a secret ? Wha- to protect your pet dragon ? Are you serious ?''

She was met with Toothless' growl and her brother's glare, but she got more surprised by Hiccup's look. Clenched fists, frown, he looked more determined than he ever was.

''Yes.''

Joke smiled at him, while Astrid didn't insist. Instead, she calmed down.

''Okay. Then what do we do ?''

''Just… give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.''

''Okay...''

Silence fell for a moment, then Astrid punched Hiccup in the shoulder.

''That's for kidnapping me.'' She said.

Hiccup turned an astounded look to Joke and Toothless. One of them shrugged with a little amused smile, the other shook his head, clearly telling him he was alone this time.

But when Hiccup turned back to Astrid, she seemed a little bit shy. She grabbed his collar and, as he was bracing himself for another punch, she kissed him on the cheek.

''That's for… everything else.''

Hiccup had troubles to realise what had just happened. Still holding the shoulder she had punched, he looked at her leaving. She almost turned back to them, but she didn't and started running, throwing over her shoulder a warning for a brother.

''You better get home soon, Joke !''

He didn't replied. Instead, he waited for her to disappear in the shadows, and smirked.

''Who could have thought you'd be such a lover boy.'' He teased his best friend.

But Hiccup didn't laugh. Actually, he felt bad. He felt bad for Astrid, and for Joke. With the strange thoughts and sensations he was having around his friend, the idea to get a girlfriend had became less of a joyful thing.

And he understood why. It took him time to clarify it, and put a word on what he was feeling, but in the end, he had found. Joke wasn't his best friend, even less his brother. He was so much more. He didn't like this boy as he would like a dear friend. He didn't like him as he would like a brother. He just liked him. He liked him.

And yet, it was not his biggest problem at the time, as the worst thing was coming on the following day. And, unfortunately, this following day came too fast.

The sun was shining on as very clear skyed morning, the wind was chilly by the sun warm, and the arena was full of everjoyed vikings, claiming the name of their champion. Colorful banners of dragon hunters were littered all around the arena where a glorious spectacle was about to start. But before the fight began, Stoick had a speech to do.

''Well, I can show my face in public again !'' He joked.

The vikings laughed and applaused him.

''If somebody had told me that, in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from… well, being… Hiccup to placing first in dragon training, well, I would have tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad ! And you know it, ha ha !''

The crowd laughed again and made even more noise.

''But here we are. And no one is more surprised and more proud than I am.''

From inside the arena, just at the entrance, Hiccup was listening to the speech. The words of his father which, after all these years, were finally speaking about proud, it hurt him. It hurt him even more to know he had to disappoint Stoick. Hiccup was not the viking his father wanted him to be. All he could do, was being himself.

''Today, my boy becomes a viking. Today, he becomes one of us !''

Applauses and voices rose again. In the middle of the crowd, Hiccup spotted Astrid next to her parents. She smiled and nodded at him in cheering, even if it was obvious she was worried. He forced a smile for her, then he heard Joke behind him.

''Be careful with that dragon.''

''That's not the dragon I'm worried about.'' Hiccup rejoined as his gaze was following Stoick sitting on his wooden throne.

''So… what's your plan ?'' Joke asked.

Concern was hearable in his voice. When Hiccup turned back to him, he found on his face en expression he didn't like. The bright smile was nowhere to be seen, nore the spark of mischief in his eyes. There was just worry.

''Put an end to this. I have to try. Joke, if something goes wrong, please make sure they don't find Toothless.''

''Don't say that, you're gonna make it.''

Hiccup felt his heart ache. Since he had understood the nature of his feelings for the white-haired boy, he wasn't questioning anymore what his body was trying to tell him. It didn't surprised him anymore, and he wasn't afraid anymore.

What scared him was what was about to happen in this arena, and the possibility he could not make it. The possibility he could not go back to Joke. Maybe he wasn't going to come back ? In that case, that moment could be the last one he spent with him, and his only chance to tell him how he felt.

He breathed in and tried to gather his courage, but as he opened his mouth, another voice spoke. Gobber.

''It's time, Hiccup. Knock 'em dead.''

The young viking hesitated, looked at Joke, and the boy forced a smile to cheer him up. Hiccup wasn't a fool, he knew him too well to recognize a fake smile. Despite of that, he still smiled back, then faced his fate.

He breathed in a put his helmet on his head, walking in the arena as the cheerings from the crowd were rising. Joke stayed behind the bars of grilled gate as Gobber when back into the crowd to stand next to Stoik.

''Hiccup ! Hiccup ! Hiccup !''

''Kill it !''

''Yeah ! Show 'em how it's done !''

''Hiccup ! Hiccup !''

The young viking didn't really dare to look up at the villagers, his shoulders were that tensed he barely felt them. He quietly walked to the stall where several weapons had been gathered, picked up a shield and a dagger, and readied himself. His father followed all his movements and made some comments to Gobber.

''Hm, I would have gone for the hammer.''

Hiccup breathed deeply and puffed out his chest, hoping it will give him enough mental strength for the task at hand.

''I'm ready.'' He said.

And the gate opened. The viking just above it pulled the chains and lifted the trunk blocking it. They waited a bit, then the Monstruous Nightmare smashed them opened. The beast was already on fire and enraged. No wonder, he had been captive for weeks, if not months. He roared and tried to fly, the chain-ceiling blocked it and forced it to land on a wall, he then climbed it and spat fire on the first floor. All the vikings dodged it and laughed, waiting for the real fight to begin.

He climbed upside down on the chains, the flames were already disappearing, but Hiccup was worried about such agressiveness, he wondered how he could calm him down. The beast froze when spotted him, slowly turned his head to him, then climbed down in front of him.

This dragon was huge. He was the taller he had ever encountered. Taller than the Zippleback, and longer too. Red scaled with dark striped, four twisted horns on his head, long and pointy snout with sharp teeth coming out of his mouth even when it was shut. The belly was more beige, and the eyes were as yellow and bright as embers.

Two legs, two large wings he used as arms, with long and deadly claws on it, and a long, long tail. He didn't have any horns on the neck, but the ones on his back split in two rows of long and waving red horns.

Of that beast was not that scary, he would have been magnificient.

''Go on, Hiccup, give it to this beast !''

Hiccup looked over the entrance. Joke was still there, grabbing the bars of the gate with worry on his face.

As the dragon started to walk towards Hiccup, head low and grunting in distrust, the young viking saw how big the dragon was. His mouth was big enough for Hiccup to stand completely in it without bending at all. Having such a creature approaching him could have scare him, but he had learnt to know dragons. They weren't bloody-thirsty monsters.

He back slowly, still facing the dragon, and dropped his dagger, then his shield.

''What is he doing ?'' Stoik wondered out loud.

Everyone was holding their breath, watching in astonishment the young teen holding out his hands towards the dragon.

''Hey, it's okay.'' He said to the Monstruous Nightmare. ''It's okay.''

The dragon growled again, and Hiccup saw his eyes give a look to his helmet. He hesitated, but removed it. He looked at his father, a pinch his the heart, then he dropped it.

''I'm not one of them.'' He told the dragon.

As the crowd was shocked, Hiccup saw the pupils of the dragon round up. He was now calm, but he was the only one.

''What's he thinking ?''

''Stop the fight.'' Stoick ordered.

''No !'' Hiccup yelled back. ''I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are.''

He hold out his hand to the dragon, wich looked at him and sniffed his fingers, clearly curious.

''We don't have to kill them.'' He added.

People started to talk and murmur, but Stoick got angry.

''I said stop the fight !'' He yelled as he used his hammer to hit the handrail.

The sound echoed in the whole arena and even more in the dragon's ears, scaring him. He spat fire by reflex and went back to his previous demeanor, Hiccup had no choice but ran away for dear life. But the Nightmare chased him, even more agressive than before. His scream was so loud the wind had no troubles to carry it to Raven Point's cove. Toothless heard it and worried. He knew his friend was in troubles, and tried to take off. Tried.

Seeing the dragon chasing his son, Stoick pushed the viking to try and make his way down the arena.

''Out of my way !''

Astrid panicked and followed him, even more when she heard her brother shout.

''Hiccup !''

He picked an axe exposed at the entrance of the arena and forced opened the gate – with a lot of troubles, adrenaline was the only thing giving him enough strength – so he could slip under it, while Stoik and Astrid were close.

Toothless was so angry that, despite it took him a lot of tries and tiresome efforts, he managed to climb on the cove's cliffs before running in the wood and trying to take off over and over again.

Hiccup was still running from the dragon and dodging his attacks, the Nightmare didn't seem to calm down soon. He picked up his shield and hide behind it as the dragon crushed the weapon stall. When Joke entered the arena, he picked up a peeble and threw it to the dragon, the stone hit his chin, it didn't hurt him but successfully caught his attention.

Stoik and Astrid arrived at this moment, the viking chief completely opened the gate.

''This way !'' He shouted to the boys.

Then they saw a pretty strange sight. The moment the Nightmare looked at Joke, he froze. Hiccup stopped running to look at this exchange. Silence fell in the whole arena, quickly followed by apprehension and confusion.

Joke stood in front of the dragon, hands high and slightly bent forward, as the beast came closer slowly. His yellow eyes fully opened, rounded pupils, his breath steady. Hiccup didn't understand what was happening, neither Joke.

The boy didn't dare to move when the dragon found himself just a few steps from him. He stopped there, then, to everyone's surprise, he lowered his head and bowed before the boy.

''By Odin's beard...'' Gobber gasped.

Joke was completely lost, he didn't understand anything. His heart was racing like crazy in his chest, filling his ears with buzzing sounds, making his breath a mess to the point he was almost hyperventilating. Even his vision got blured as he was unable to breath in enough air.

His hands were shaking and his gaze was going back and forth between the dragon and Hiccup, in hopes his best friend would have an explanation. His astounded face didn't reassured him, Hiccup who know so much about dragons couldn't explain him what this one was doing. Joke kept on shaking while his legs started to do so too, he could feel them getting weak. He was so scared. He was scared of how weird this dragon was acting, but also scared by what the Nightmare almost did to Hiccup. He almost killed him.

When his shaky legs let him down, he lost his balance and almost fell, worrying Astrid even more.

''Joke !''

Then, the spell broke. The Monstruous Nightmare went crazy again and growled in their direction, before noticing Hiccup again. Hiccup didn't wait to see what the dragon would do, he immediatly ran towards the exit, where Stoik and Astrid were still standing, but a shot crashed into the wall next to them. Stoik wrapped his arms around Astrid to protect her from the fire, Hiccup stopped and quickly ran in another direction.

The dragon then launched himself at Hiccup and successfully pined him to the ground under his huge paw, his claws all around the boy.

''HICCUP !'' Joke screamed.

Hiccup looked up but couldn't see his friend. Yet he didn't need to see it to know that Joke was going to help him.

''Joke, no !'' He tried.

But the white-haired boy didn't listen to him. He ran to them, yet he didn't have the time to do anything as they suddenly heared a loud whistling coming from the sky. Toothless immerged from nowhere and shot at the arena. The explosion made all the chains snap and lifted a cloud of dust that blinded everyone.

Noone on the first floor was able to see anything in the arena, where Toothless dove.

''Watch out !''The vikings yelled.

''Hiccup ! Stoick !''

''Someone's gotta help them !''

The roars were deafening, but suddenly the Monstruous Nightmare fall outside the dusk cloud, which was slowly coming down. Attacking was another dragon… It was a-

''Night Fury !''

Joke made profit of the commotion to run to Hiccup and help him on his feet, then they saw Toothless stand in front of them, facing the Monstruous Nightmare and keeping him away from his friends. He stopped him when he tried to get near them, no mattered the side he tried to move to. Yet the red dragon didn't seem ready to give up, until Joke screamed to call the Night Fury.

The Monstruous Nightmare then fled, getting back to his cage. Both boys ran to Toothless, trying to chase him off.

''Toothless, go ! Get out of here !''

''Go, go !'' Joke added.

But it was too late. The other vikings jumped in the arena, all weapons out, and launched themselves on them. Stoick too as he picked up an axe.

''Stoick, no !'' Astrid tried.

''Dad, he won't hurt you !'' Hiccup panicked.

Stoick was that intimidating Toothless saw him as an enemy and attacked. He pushed away the boys so he could attack first, but the vikings went on him.

''No, don't ! Don't, don't ! You're only making it worse !'' Hiccup pleaded.

Toothless bumped and smashed every viking that tried to hurt him, Hiccup kept on trying to calm him with his voice but not to avail. Joke tried even more when he caught the dragon's tail, but Toothless thought it was an attack and threw him too.

Joke flew backward until he crashed on the floor.

''JOKE !'' Hiccup yelled.

Toothless heard it and immediatly look at them, he saw Hiccup running to Joke, sprawled on the ground with a grimace on the face, but this distracted him. He didn't see Stoick come, and the chief punched him on the face. The dragon roared and pushed him back before pining him on the ground, climbing on him to maintain this mighty man on the ground. He was loading a shot but Hiccup screamed even more.

''Toothless, stop ! No ! NOOO !''

Toothless swallowed back the gas in his throat and looked at his viking with guilty and pleading eyes.

''Get it !'' A viking shouted, throwing his mace on the dragon's fa ce. A whole bunch of them caught the dragon, his head, his tail, his limbs, to pin him on the ground and free their chief. Joke got up and tried to helped his friend.

''Leave him alone !'' He shouted, desperately trying to make them let go.

''Joke, stop !'' Astrid pleaded him.

''Get him !''

When Joke became a target too. Hiccup tried to help him, but Astrid grabbed him to stop him.

''No, no, no ! Don't hurt him ! Please, don't hurt them !''

Toothless with totally immobilized, five vikings had climbed on him while Joke had been weakened byt the hit he got, to the extend only one viking was enough to pin him on the ground.

Stoik got back to his feet and found himself surrounded by his people, looking at the disaster the dragons and the boys had made. One of the vikings gave him an axe to kill the dragon, but he pushed it away. He didn't want to admit it, but actually he was shaken of this fight he had almost lost, and even more shaken about what he had learnt about Hiccup and Joke. His eyes lingered on the white-haired boy, pinned on the floor by two vikings. The chief walked to him and clenched his fists with boiling anger.

''After all we did for you, you dare turn your back on us… for these beasts ?''

''Dad, no !'' Hiccup protested, still hold back by Astrid's arms.

The chief looked at his son then frowned, he adressed his villagers while pointing the jet black dragon.

''Put them both with the others.''

''Both ? Joke too ?''

''… Yes, him too.''

He grabbed his son by the collar and dragged him out of the arena, all the way to the Meat Hall, where he threw him inside without any regard.

It was completely dark, the only light was coming from the gate that was almost shut behind Stoick.

''I should have known. I should have seen the signs.''

''Dad ?''

''We had a deal !''

''I know we did, but that… That was before I… Oh, it's all so messed up...''

''So everything in the ring, a trick ?! A lie ?''

''I screwed up. I… I-I-I should have told you before now. I… just, you… Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Joke and-''

''Joke, ah… That's a surprise… When we had found him, we thought he was a gift from the gods, but actually he was a bad omen. A corruption.''

Stoick turned back to his son and pointed at him with heavy accusations.

''And you let him fool you !''

''Please, Dad, I'm begging you… Don't hurt them, either Joke nore Toothless.''

''The dragon ? That's what you're worried about ?! Not the people you almost killed ?!''

''He was protecting me ! He… He's not dangerous.''

At each reply, Stoick seemed even more angry, his face was turning red.

''They've killed hundreds of us !''

''And we've killed thousands of them ! They defend themselves, that's all !''

Stoick shook his head and stopped listening to him, walking back and forth. Hiccup knew his father wsn't listening anymore, but that didn't stopped him from trying.

''They raid us because they have to ! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's… something else in their island, Dad. It's a dragon like-''

''Their island ?'' Stoick cut him off. ''So you've been to the nest ?''

Hiccup really didn't like his father's look. The teen understood he had made a big mistake telling this.

''Did I say nest ?''

''How did you find it ?''

''What ? No, I-I.. I didn't ! Toothless did. Only… a dragon can find the island.''

''Hmm…''

''Oh no, no, no. No, Dad. No, please, it's not what you think, you don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.''

Stoick frowned and pushed the boy how of his way, going for the exit, but Hiccup followed him.

''Dad, please ! I promise you, you can't win this one !''

Stoick ignored him and kept on walking. That infuriated Hiccup, and the mixture with worry for his friend and what would find the vikings if they were to the nest didn't help him keep his mind straight.

''No, Dad, no… For once in your life, would you please just listen to me ?!''

When he grabbed his father's arm, he was immediatly thrown to the floor. Hiccup dropped down, shocked. The viking chief stood in front of him, his face darker than ever.

''You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a viking. You're not my son.''

And with, he just left. Hiccup stayed on the ground, chock and realisation sinking into his shaking and breathless body.

''Ready the ships !'' Stoik yelled before smashing the doors shut.

But what Hiccup didn't knew was the fact he was not the only one Stoick's words had hurt. The mighty chief almost broke as he realised what he had just done, but he couldn't do so. Before being a father, he was a chief, and he had to do what was best for his people. He had to be strong for his people.

When Hiccup found the strength and the will to go back outside again, he found the village upside down. He rushed to the edge of the cliffs and saw the commotion at the docks. All the ships of the island were being readed, vikings were loading them with weapons and catapults, a never-seen-before military arsenal. Appart from children and elders, all the valid warriors were leaving for this war.

On one of these drakkars, Hiccup saw Toothless, chained and immobilized. It broke his heart to see it, but he couldn't do anything to help him. Within the commotion and all the voices and noises, Hiccup recognized his father's voice.

''Set sail ! We head for Hellheim's gate !''

Stoick then spotted the small frame at the edge of the cliff. The harsh words he had told him were playing back in his head and made guilt grow in his heart. But battle was awaiting, he had to keep his head high and be strong. For his people. When he walked pass Toothless, he spoke to him.

''Lead us home, **devil**.''

* * *

I'm really not good at these messages before and after the chapter, but I'd like to say a big thank you for reading me. Usually I write for myself so just knowing people actually read (and like) my stories is really heart-warming. So thank you !

As you have guessed we're nearing the end of the story, explanations of the Nightmare's behavior won't be given in this opus but be sure I'll explain in another one (yeah, sequel**s** are coming ;) ). In the mean time I'm curious about your hypothesis, so please share some in reviews.

See you tomorrow for the next chapter !

Love and scales !


	8. Last flight

Hey guys ! New chapter !

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Last flight**

Hiccup looked at the ships until they disappeared at the horizon. He knew none of them would come back, but he couldn't stop them. He couldn't save them. He felt so useless. When Astrid saw him, she came to see him. They stayed silent for a long moment, next to each other, both of them facing the sea, until she spoke first.

''It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything : your father, your tribe, your dragon, your best friend.''

''Thank you for summing that up.'' He rejoined with all his sarcasm.

Silence fell again. Astrid felt bad too, even she had tried to cheer him up in her way.

''Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods ? Would have been better for everyone.''

''Yep. The rest of us would've done it. So why didn't you ?''

Hiccup didn't answered, but Astrid insisted.

''Why didn't you.''

''I don't know. I couldn't.''

''That's not an answer.''

''Why is this so important to you all of a sudden ?'' He snapped.

His tone was a clear message of 'leave me alone', but Astrid was a viking. Plus, she was a Hofferson. Two good reasons to be one of the most stubborn creature in the world.

''Because I want to remember what you say right now.''

''Oh, for the love of- I was a coward. I was weak, I wouldn't kill a dragon.''

''You said 'wouldn't' that time.''

''Oh, you- Whatever ! I wouldn't ! Three hundred years and I'm the first viking who wouldn't kill a dragon.''

Astrid couldn't speak when she saw his eyes. It was clear he felt horrible, miserable even. And way more than she thought. When he turned his back on her, she knew what do say to help him feel better.

''First to ride one, though.''

He lifted his head and she knew it worked. She couldn't help but smile.

''So… ?'' She asked.

Hiccup sighed and turned back to face her.

''I wouldn't kill him beacause he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, in the eye, and I didn't saw a beast. I saw a being, and it reminded me what Joke told me about dragons. I wouldn't kill Toothless, because I knew Joke would have never forgive me.''

Astrid hesitated for a second, she felt surprise and emotions rush into her. She needed a bit of time to say something else.

''Wow, you really care about him, don't you ?''

''… He's the best friend I ever had.''

''He's more than a friend to you, doesn't he ?'' She smiled a knowing smiled.

''Wha- What do you mean ? I-I don't see what you're-''

''Come on, Hiccup. I saw it.''

''Saw what ?''

''The way you look at him when he doesn't see you, and the way you don't look at him when he does.''

She taped his shoulder with this knowing smile, but he didn't feel like smiling.

''You love him, don't you ?''

Hiccup froze. Of course it was that. The weird dream, the awkwards thoughts, this feeling of having his face on fire and his chest too small for his racing heart anytime the boy was near him… Of course it wasn't 'like'. Of course it was 'love'.

Hiccup was in love with Joke, and that was why he felt so bad for the boy, more than he was supposed to feel bad for the rest of the village.

''What are you going to do about it ?'' Astrid asked.

''Ehh… Probably something stupid.''

''Good, but you've already done that.''

Astrid suddenly saw something change in Hiccup's eye.

''Then something crazy.'' He said before leaving, running.

''That's more like it.'' She smiled.

She quickly followed him to know what he was thinking about. He asked her to gather all the recruits at the arena, while he was going there first. There, he opened the cage where Joke had been locked on. When the gates opened, Hiccup immediatly heard his friend's voice pleading.

''Don't hurt him, please ! He was just trying to protect Hiccup and-''

The boy froze when he saw who was standing at the gates. He didn't try to understand how he ended up here and rushed to hug him. Hiccup squeezed back with hapiness, his heart was beating like crazy and a huge smile crept on his mouth. But when Joke let go of him, he panicked again.

''They took Toothless ! We gotta help him !''

''Don't worry.'' Hiccup assured and put his hands over his shoulders.''I have a plan.''

He explained it to him while waiting for Astrid and the others. Since it was taking longer than expected, the boy decided to start their part. One by one, they opened all tha cages and calmed down the dragons trapped inside. Strangely, it was easier for Joke, but Hiccup and him didn't have time to wonder why the dragons weren't afraid of him and had this strange deference for him. They had other things to think about, they had to save Toothless and the villagers.

Later, when the recruits entered the arena, all the dragons were freed. Astrid still pushed the teens inside and aligned them in front of the two boys.

''If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitively go with the Gronckle.'' Fishlegs said.

Watching them, Hiccup suddenly had an idea. He turned his head towards his best friend and smirked.

''Are you thniking the same thing I am ?''

''Hel yeah.'' Joke snickered.

They explained the plan to the others, who suddenly changed their mind about them. Tuffnut steped in front of Hiccup and proudly told him he agreed.

''You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon.''

''Huh...''

''It's me.''

Snotlout bostle up and pushed the blond viking aside, almost chirping in excitment.

''I LOVE this plan !''

Ruffnut pushed him too so she can speak.

''You're crazy. I like that.''

Astrid grabbed her helmet and gently – for once – pushed her aside.

''So, are we getting to work or… ?''

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The boats were sailing over a misty sea. They started to know this fog by heart as they had searched there several times to find the nest… not to avail. But this day was the day. Silence was deafening, making any crack of the wood echoe. Guided by Toothless who was attracted by the call of his queen, the vikings were slowly making their way in the right direction.

The more they got closer, the more they could hear this faint whizz sound. When they found of their old sunken drakkar, men's bravey started to falter.

''That's not very encouraging.''

''Stay low.'' Stoick told them. ''And ready your weapons.''

When the first ship landed on the beach, Toothless started to fight against his chains with more strength and energy he had for the entire travel. The vikings took it has a sign they had reached their destination. They looked up at the giant mountain, the sound was clearly coming from it.

But it was only when they spotted a dragon tail between the rocks they rejoyed.

''We're here.''

Stoick landed first. He jumped from the drakkar, but when his feet touched the sand, all noises stopped. The dragons already knew they were here, they had to act quick. So they prepared their attack.

The seetled hundred of sharpened stakes, mounted the catapults and giant trebuchets, while Stoick was building their plan.

''When we crack this mountain open, all Hel is going to break loose.''

''In my undies.'' Gobber smirked. ''Good thing I grought extras.''

Stoick and the other vikings around them ignored him, still focused on their task.

''No matter how this ends, it ends today.''

Once all the weapons were ready, Stoick gave the signal. Huge rocks were thrown at the mountain, in an area they had identified as weaker. The several crashes made a crumbling and, soon, a gate was opened. Then they threw a fired rock inside. The vikings readied themselves for the attack, but Stoick was the first to reach the entrance.

The fired rock had not disturbed the dragons inside, but the war cry of the chief did. All dragons panicked and took off. Stoick charged and tried to hit some of them with his hammer, not to avail as they were actually fleeing. Once outside, they didn't care at all for the army of vikings, they flew above it and disappeared into the clouds.

Toothless looked at them with even more worry. How much did he wish he could fly away too. With the nest emptied of its inhabitants, the queen was going to be furious. The vikings were oblivious of this, they watched the dragons leave, surprised. They had expected some fight.

''Is that it ?''

''We've done it !'' Spitelout roared in delight.

The vikings started to rejoy and shouted their victory, but Stoick remained suspicious. It was too easy. When he heard a dragon's roar, he frowned and looked at the Night Fury on his boat. Toothless was strugling against his chains, he was clearly frightened.

''This isn't over ! Form your ranks ! Hold together !''

They only waited for a second or two before earth started to quake. The ground was shaking and cracked. Something was hitting the mountainside from the inside. Something huge and powerful. The vikings first thought that a volcano was awakening, but they heard the loudest roar they had ever known, and a strong wind came out of the mountain. Never before did they heard something that loud, or seen such strength.

Stoick and the others near the mountain quickly ran away from it, going back to the beach near the boats, as the mountainside was broken in two to let out the gigantic beast.

''Beard of Thor !'' Gobber gasped. ''What is that ?!''

''Odin help us.'' Stoick added in fear.

As the vikings were running for dear life, trying to dodge all the debris from the mountain, Stoick watched this beast struggling to get out. Hiccup's words played back in his head, how his son had tried to warn him about this beast. Hiccup was right : this was nothing like they had ever seen.

This beast was so huge even its teeth were bigger than a man. The vikings had brought their strongest weapons, but even the rocks thrown by the catapults were barely stroking this creature. On the contrary, its jaw smashed the constructures easier than if a viking bit on a pea.

They had no other chance than retreat.

''Get to th ships !'' One of the vikings yelled.

''No ! No !'' Stoick panicked.

The chief was right to worry about this : their retreat toward the ships caught the attention of the titan, which spat fire on it. Every single Boat caught fire, the one Toothless was still on too.

''Smart, that one...'' Gobber stated.

''I was a fool.'' Stoick mumbled

When he spotted Spitelout on the battlefield, he gave him his orders.

''Lead them to the far side of the island !''

''Right ! EVERYBODY TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND, GO ! GO ! GO !''

As the black-smith tried to follow his chief, Stoick stopped him.

''Go with them, Gobber''

''I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.''

''I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt !''

When he was about to leave, Gobber grabbed his hand to shake it.

''Then I can double that time.''

Stoick smiled at his fellow friend, then both of them lifted their weapons and charged at the dragon. Stoick picked up a stake and threw it to the beast, it hit near the eye but didn't made any damage.

''Come on ! Fight me !''

''No ! Me !''

The colossus only saw two flys buzzing around it, it didn't even took the pain to decide between them : it straightened its head and loaded gas in its throat, readying a deadly shot, when another shot hit it on the back of the head.

Everyone stopped in surprise, and even more when they saw this formation of four dragons, from which came the familiar voices of teens from Berk.

''Yeah ! Awesome !'' Tuffnut rejoyed.

''Ruff, Tuff ! Watch your backs !'' Hiccup yelled. ''Move, Fishlegs !''

''What the… ?'' Stoick muttered.

Gobber and him stayed frozen in spot as they watched the kids on the dragon's back. Snotlout was on a Monstruous Nightmare, the twins were sharing a Zippleback, Fishlegs on a Gronckle, and Hiccup, Joke and Astrid on a Deadly Nadder.

''Look at us !'' Tuffnut yelled in crazy delight. ''We're on a dragon ! We're on dragons ! All of us !''

The other vikings were as astounded to see this. Everyone's gaze followed the group flying above them and circling to get back at the titan.

''Up ! Let's move it !''

As Stoick still had troubles to realise, Gobber stepped next to him.

''Every bit the boar-headed stubborn viking you ever were !''

Stoick couldn't deny it, but he couldn't talk, so he just nodded. The dragons soared around the beast and gathered again a bit farther.

''Fishlegs, break it down !'' Hiccup asked.

''Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing ! Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell !''

''Okay. Lout, Legs ! Hang in its blind spot, make noises, keep it confused ! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit ! Make it mad !''

''That's my specialty !'' Ruffnut laughed.

''Since when ?!'' Her brother protested. ''Everyone knows I'm more irritating ! See !''

He reversed his Zippleback head and made silly face with annoying sounds. The dragon grunted in confusion.

''Just do what I told you ! We'll be back as soon as possible !''

And with that, he made the Nadder change direction. As they were splitting, Snotlout still yelled at him.

''Don't worry ! We got it covered !''

''Yeah ! Wheeeeeeeee !''

As the three dragons were heading towards the colossus' head, the Deadly Nadder went to the boats. Hiccup, Joke and Astrid were looking for Toothless. When they finally found him, they exchanged places, leaving Astrid in command of the dragon. Hiccup jumped on the boat.

''Go help the others !'' He told them.

He met Joke's eyes and felt his heart ache as the Nadder left. The young viking cleared his head and ran to his winged friend to try and free him.

The twins had already counted three shots but had almost been hit by at least two of them. Fishlegs and Snotlout were making noises around his ears, discovering in the process that, actually, the titan had six eyes and a really poor hearing. They had to make a lot of noise to disturb it, and their own dragons were more sensible to it.

The Monstruous Nightmare lost altitude and smashed into the titan's horns, dropping his rider on the head before falling, while Fishlegs went crashing elsewhere. Snotlout, only using his mace, mak euse of this incident to hit the titan directly on the eyes. Three on this side gave him a lot of work, but he liked it and even teased the titan.

''I can't miss ! What's wrong, buddy ? Something in your eye ?''

It annoyed the dragon even more than the twins. As the Nadder came back around, Astrid and Joke spotted the brown-haired viking.

''Yeah ! You're the viking !'' Astrid praised.

Needless to say of much it moved Snotlout, after so many months trying to get her attention, she finally complimented him ! But that distracted him, so when the titan moved its head, Snotlout flew in the hair before landing on one of the head horns, hanging by his arms and his weapon dropped.

The titan was so disturbed it started to circle itself, but its tail smashed into the boats. Hiccup was still trying to free Toothless, whoever had tied him made a great job, and the fire was still spreading. The mast of the ship broke down just next to them and the titan suddenly stepped on their drakkar, bending it in two and sending the two passengers in the water.

Toothless flowed while Hiccup swan to him. He still tried to pull the chains. He tried again and again, until his lungs burnt for air. Then someone else dove to them and took Hiccup back to the surface, but left Toothless there. Hiccup awoke on the beach, coughing, before seeing his father plunge back in the water.

''Dad… ?'' He whispered.

Toothless got surprised to see the ginger-beared viking coming back for him. Stoick eyed him cautiously before breaking his ties. He waited, convinced the dragon would attack him, yet Toothless grabbed him and pulled them to the surface in just one bit of his wings.

He dropped the viking almost immediatly before landed on a neighbor rock, from where he mumbled at Hiccup.

''You got it, bud.'' He said before rushing to him to mount his back. As he was securing his life lines, Stoick ran to him and grabbed his arm.

''Hiccup ! I'm sorry… for- for everything.''

''Yeah, me too.''

''You don't have to go up there.''

Hiccup shrugged, then smirked.

''We're vikings. It's an occupational hazard.''

Stoick watched him as he just discovered him all over again, then placed his hands over his son's.

''I'm proud to call you my son.''

''… Thanks, Dad.''

Then the chief let go of his hands, and Toothless took off. He immediatly ascended. Joke was the first one to see them, so he quickly spread the word for part two of the plan.

''They're up !'' He yelled to the others. ''Retreat now !''

''Get Snotlout out of here !'' Astrid told the twins. ''We get Fishlegs !''

''I'm on it !''

''I'm on it first !''

The twins started again to fight, which pissed off the dragon. But the Zippleback ignored them and kept on flying straigth to the titan. When Snotlout saw them, he ran and launched himself in the air, successfully landing just between the two necks.

''I can believe that worked !'' Tuffnut gleed.

Astrid made the Nadder circle the titan to spot Fishlegs. In his fall, he had been stucked under the stunned Gronckle and couldn't get out by himself. Both were just next to one of the titan's paws, it was a miracle they didn't have been crushed already.

Astrid and Joke were diving at him, but when they passed near the head of the colossus, said dragon opened its mouth and deeply inhaled, catching them in a strong wind. It was at that moment the signature whistle echoed from the sky. The vikings panicked and hid behind their shield.

''Night Fury !''

''Get down !''

The black dragon dove at top speed and shot his purple light with deadly accuracy. It stroke the titan directly on the jaw, efficiantly stopping the typhon traction. But the explosion was so strong and violent the two passengers got ejected from the Nadder, who flew away in fear. Toothless quickly turned around to catch them.

''Did you get them ?'' Hiccup worried as he couldn't see under his winged friend.

Toothless looked downward and saw the two Hofferson kids hanging in his paws. Astrid and him exchanged a smile, then he straightened her and dropped her on the ground. He wanted to do the same with Joke, but said boy had other plans.

He stayed hooked on the paw and climbed on it to get a sit on the saddle.

''What are you doing ?'' Hiccup scandalized.

The white-haired boy properly sat behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold on. Eyebrows furrowed and determination all over his face, he wasn't going to just sit and wait.

''We started this mess together, we'll end it together. Out of question I let you down now.''

Hiccup was fluttered by the word 'together', he could feel butterflies in his stomach and even a blush creeping on his cheeks. For a short moment, he felt like nothing else in the world existed except the both of them, but it was fooling himself. The battle was for from being over.

Toothless kept on flying and circling the titan, dodging his attacks that seemed limitless.

''So, what's the plan, now ?'' Joke asked.

''Huh… I'm on it.''

Looking at the colossus, he noticed wings on its sides.

''Okay, that thing has wings. Let's see if it can use them !''

He made Toothless ascend again, then dive at top speed for another deadly shot. The strength of the explosion seemed to depend on the speed the Night Fury had gained before shoting, so Hiccup made him climb higher to fall faster. As expected, the impact was even more strong, strong enought to overthrow the mountain-sized dragon.

The vikings had been shaken by the impact and thought the titan was dead, but that was before they saw it open its wings. Compared to its body, they seemed small, but they were still there. Enraged, the dragon queen took off after the Night Fury.

''You think that did it ?'' Hiccup asked as he couldn't really look behind him.

He felt Joke's grib tightening and took it as an answer. He could hear the heavy sounds of beating wings.

''It can fly.'' Joke said.

Surprinsingly, Toothless was faster than it despite the size, but it was close on their talons. A dangerous race started within the reefs of the island, higher and more numerous than at Berk. It was the best to slow down that beast.

Toothless dodges and his small size helped him taking the turns, while the colossus was always stopped and smashed into the stone. Hiccup made use of it and guided the titan so it was taking every single one of the pillars. Despite the brutality of the impacts, it wasn't stoping the beast. It was even catching up with them.

''Gosh, have you seen the size of this thing ?'' Joke exclamed. ''It's huge ! How can we beat that ?''

Hiccup was still thinking about it but couldn't find an idea, and it really started to worry him. They had to act and fast !

''If only we could beat it like Toothless had beaten this Terrible Terror, the other day...'' Joke mumbled.

Hiccup recalled that day, and the idea came by itself.

''Joke, you're a genius !'' He cheered.

''Huh… ? What did I say ?''

''Now I have a plan ! Go back with the others, Toothless and I-''

''And I !'' Joke cut him off while holding tighter on him.

Hiccup froze and took the risk to look back at him. Never before did he saw his friend with such a serious face.

''I said I wouldn't let you down, got it ?''

Hiccup couldn't protest. He wasn't found of the idea how Joke being in danger, but he knew him well enough to know Joke wasn't going to change his mind.

So he gave up and accepted. He stroked Toothless' head.

''Okay Toothless, time to disappear.''

He angled the prothesis, and Toothless immediatly went on a perfectly vertical ascend, still followed by the colossus. Despite the strength of its wings, its weight was holding it down, it only managed to make a slow and heavy ascend.

The vikings on the beach watched them climb and disappear in the middle of the stomry grey clouds. During the ascend, Hiccup explained his plan to Joke, who agreed to it and understood how he gave the idea, but they interrupted as the colossus opened its mouth to spat fire. Toothless dodged while Joke yelled.

''Fire on butt !''

''Well done, bud !''

''Time to throw a party for the queen !''

Toothless flew even faster and loose the tyrant behind him. In this high and with so much dark clouds, it almost looked like night. It was perfect for Toothless to hide. Seeing how the colossus what seraching for them, Hiccup went on the newt step of the plan.

The giant queen didn't see it coming as Toothless shot directly on a wing's membrane. It didn't like it, of course, and roared in fury, then another shot hit it. The Night Fury kept on circling it and shoting at it, so fast the greyish dragon didn't know where to look at, it was almost as if several dragons were attacking from all sides.

From the beach, the only thing the vikings could see was flashed of purple light, and the only things they could hear were the colossus' roars and the Night Fury's whistle. Worry was getting on them as they stayed powerless, only watchers, but watchers that couldn't see their champions.

When Toothless reached his shot limit of six, the colossus was so pissed off it gathered a huge among of gas in its throat and launched a gigantic flaming spat all around itself.

''Watch out !'' Hiccup yelled.

They barely escaped the flames, but if dragon scales were fireproof, that was not the case of the fake fin.

Another twirl of flames aimed at them, Toothless had to make a spin to dodge it, but it was harsher than expected. If Hiccup managed to hold on on the saddle, he heard something snap and suddenly felt Joke's grip disappear, before hearing him scream.

''JOOOOKE !''

Toothless immediatly dove towards the free-falling boy, catching the attention of the colossus which started to chase them.

''Come one Toothless, faster !''

Seeing Joke fall like this made a terrible fear crush Hiccup's heart. The last time they had fall from Toothless' back, Joke was still tied to the saddle, and himself was not as far from the dragon than Joke was now.

He clenched his teeth and bent as close to Toothless as he could, trying to give him more speed. Joke was falling out from their reach. Even if Hiccup was giving all his might to the Night Fury, the dragon was already giving his all too.

''Hold on, Joke !''

The boy was trying not to panick nor move too much while holding his hand towards them, but then he saw the dragon tyrant behind them.

''Hiccup, no ! The queen !''

''What, the queen ?!''

''It's following you guys ! Stick up with the plan !''

''The plan is to save you !''

''Come on, Hiccup ! You won't have a second chance !''

''No way I'm letting you down !''

''This dragon won't stop ! Do it for Berk ! Do it for all the dragons !''

''You can't ask me to do that !''

Hiccup refused it. He knew what Joke was trying to tell him. If the giant dragon had been lured into their trap a first time, it was too smart to be fooled a second time. If Hiccup kept on following Joke, he wouldn't have the time to finish his attack. He had to make a choice between killing the dragon or save Joke. But he didn't have the time to do both.

Their dive was leading them to a crash in the ocean, and it was clearly not enough to kill the colossus. Hiccup looked at Joke. Save his village, all his tribe, his new friends, his father, and all the dragons… or save his friend, his best friend, the one he loved… How was he supposed to make such a choice ?!

''Please Hiccup, _save them_.''

Hiccup tried to fight back to shrill pain in his chest, it was as someone had stabbed him and was ripping off his heart, as if someone was pulling out his guts and emptying him of all his blood. He had the feeling to die in the worst agony, and he couldn't do anything about that.

He pulled in Toothless saddle, derouting him from the dive. Hiccup just had the time to see a warm smile on Joke's face before the boy disappeared in the clouds.

The villagers on the beach were still waiting in apprehension, feeling helpless as the battle was raging on above their heads. They couldn't see anything anymore, they were only listening. The powerful and heavy beatings, the whistling, the enfuriated roars, explosions… They didn't know what was going on up there, and it made them even more worried.

But suddenly, they saw something. Something just came out of the clouds and was falling really fast. Cries of horros emerged from the crowd, this mass was too small of a dragon !

Astrid was the first one to react and quickly ran to action. She found the Deadly Nadder and mounted him quickly before immediatly taking off. She flew towards the mass, as fast as she could, but the Nadder was not as fast as a Night Fury.

The mass had already fallen for a moment judging by its speed, and said speed was still increasing. The more Astrid got closer to it, the more she refined her calculations, the more she feared she wouldn't be on time. Her heart came up to her throat as she recognized white hair.

Toothless was diving at top speed but the tyrant was getting faster, dragged by its weight. The huge dragon blindly followed them, oblivious of what they were doing. Toothless was still flying but his mind was elsewhere, worried for Joke. Hiccup tried to keep him focused, so he kept on talking to him.

''Hang on, bud, stay with me. Just a bit longer. Hold, Toothless.''

He kept an eye on the dragon queen, waiting for the moment it would open up its mouth to shot at them. And whe it did so, it was their clue.

''Now !''

Toothless flipped on his back and shhot directly into the queen's mouth, making the gas explode in its throat and successfully stunning it while setting it on fire. Then they came out of the clouds and got a glimpse of the island. Understanding they would crash, the tyrant opened its wings again to slow down.

Yet, all the shots Toothless gave him had dotted the wings with holes, holes that rent even more because of the wind. Toothless opened his wings too and managed to slow down and dodge the dragon, while said dragon roared in fright before violently crashing on the mountain side. Its flaming mouth caused an explosion that shook the entire island.

The vikings blenched and protected themselves from the shock wave as Toothless and Hiccup got surrounded by the flames. The Night Fury was panicking and trying to climb to save their live, but that was the moment the burnt fin choose to let them down. Of they had successfully dodges the back horns of the dragon, they were now unable to avoid the tail.

They crashed right into it, Hiccup was ejected from the saddle and knocked out from the impact, and both started to fall. Toothless panicked and tried all his might to reach him. He just had lost a friend, he wasn't going to loose another one.

Flames disappeared to leave a fog of ashes all over this side of the island. Stoick ventured in it, too worried for his son to just stay still and wait.

''Hiccup ! HICCUP ! Son !''

He searched again and again before finally spotting something. A black mass was laying on the ground. He recognized the Night Fury and rushed to him. The saddle on his back was empty, and the dragon seemed knocked out. He was breathing with troubles, slowly waking up. But Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. As he realised, Stoick fell to his knees.

''Oh, son… I did this.''

Behind him, as the fog was slowly lifting, the rest of the village saw him and waited in silence. Gobber pushed the vikings so he can see something, but he froze at the sight. Silence and grief surrounded the vikings, behind whom some dragons came. Their queen dead, they were free.

Toothless weakly opened his eyes, to see the big viking chief on his knees, his face so sad he was on the verge of tears.

''Oh, son, I'm so sorry...''

Toothless slowly blinked, then he opened his wings, that have been wrapped over his belly, and revealed he was holding a small frame between his paws.

''Hiccup !''

Soick ran to his son and took him in his arms. He removed his helmet and pressed his ear on the boy's chest.

''He's alive ! You brought him back alive !''

This time, the chief shed some tears, as the vikings all cheered up in relief, even the dragons rejoyed. After, Hiccup was their champion too, he freed them.

When some of the scaly creatures came closer to the vikings, asking for some affection, it took them by surprise. Stoick softly put his hand on Toothless' head.

''Thank you for saving my son.''


	9. Peace

Hey guys !

Disclaimers :

I do not own the characters not the story.

_How __T__o __T__rain __Y__our __D__ragon _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _How To Train Your Dragon_ by Cressida Crowell.

_Rise of the Guardians _by Dreamworks Animation Studios based on _Guardians of childhood_ by William Joyce.

This is a Hijack/ Frostcup story. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Here we go for the last chapter.

Hope you enjoy !

Love and scales !

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Peace**

When Hiccup opened up his eyes, he had some troubles waking up. He heared Toothless puerring and whinning with worry, and opened his eyes to see his cute dragon face. The Night Fury got excited and pushed his face with his snout.

''Hey, Toothless.

He pushed him even more and even started to lick his face.

''I'm happy to see you, too, bud.''

He tried to stroke the dragon so he would calm down, but then Toothless steps on his stomach, making him jolt in a sitting position. Then he noticed that he was in fact in his bed. Well, not exactly his bed since he was downstairs in the living-room.

''What ? I'm in my house. Oh… You're in my house.''

Toothless got excited again and started to bounce around, against the walls, way too close to the fireplace, smashing in the table.

''Does my dad know you're here ?''

Toothless stoped by his bed and looked at him dead in the eye.

''What ? Okay, okay.''

Then the dragon left again and climbed on the beams. If he kept on doing this, he was going to break something.

''Toothles, no. Toothless ! Oh, come on.''

Hiccup wanted to get up, but he felt something weird under the covers. It lifted it and froze when he saw his legs. Toothless came down and back next to him. Hiccup turned and let his legs hang from the bed. The right one was alright, but the left one… had been amputated. While he was out, someone replaced hte missing part under the knee with a peg leg, but that didn't ease the shock.

Hiccup sniffed the device and let out a very soft noise. Hiccup beathed in as he wanted to get up. He pushed himself up using the edge of the bed and stood without much difficulty. But she he tried to walk, he fell. Toothless immediatly caught him and squealed. Hiccup stroke his head and hold on his shoulder.

''Okay… Thanks, bud.''

The dragon helped him walk to the door, slowly, letting him time get used to the peg leg. With the half tail fin and the half leg, both from the left side, they were now like a matching set. Life could be ironical, sometimes.

By the time they reached the door, Hiccup started to get used to his new leg. Only half of it was in wood, the top part, as the lower part was in metal and had a spring to soften the steps. Hiccup let go of his friend before opening the door, but when he did, he started seeing a dragon. He immediatly shut it closed.

''Toothless, stay here.''

He opened the door again, but noticed the dragon he had seen had actually someone on his back. It was Snotlout and the Monstruous Nightmare.

''Come on, guys ! You ready ?'' He yelled before leaving. ''Hold on tight ! Here we go !''

Another dragon was following him, a Gronckle, but it was not Fishlegs on his back. Actually, it was Mathilda, Snotlout's mother.

Hiccup shyly stepped out of the house and looked all around him in confusion. He didn't recognized Berk. Dragons were roaming everywhere, wakling on the streets, perching on the roofs, of engulfing fish that filled the previous copulas torches.

He even saw a few vikings on dragon's back, and other just living next to them. He couldn't believe it.

''I knew it. I'm dead.''

He heard a laugh as his father came to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

''No, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think ?''

''Hey, look, it's Hiccup !''

Stoick helped his son getting down the few stairs in front of their house as vikings ran to surround him. Hiccup still couldn't believe it. But he had to admit it was true as he even saw Hoark had a Terrible Terror clinging on his back. Stoik proudly smiled and patted his shoulder.

''Turns out all we needed was a little more of… this.''

''You just gestured to all of me.''

His father only replied with a smile and a nodd, then Gobber reached them.

''Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork.'' He says while gesturing to the peg leg. ''With a little Hiccup flair thrown in. You think it'll do ?''

Hiccup looked at it and even lifted his leg to emphasize the analysis.

''I might make a few tweaks.'' He teased.

The vikings laughed around him, he relaxed but almost fell forward as someone punched his arm. He turned to see Astrid.

''That's for scaring me.'' She said.

''W-What ? Is it always going to be this way ? 'Cause-''

She cut him off by smiling at him. Never before did he see her smile at him, and certainly not with a bright smile like this one. He stayed silent, surprised, and noticed she was giving looks behind him. Since he didn't understand what she was doing, she grabbed his shoulders and made him turn before throwing him forward.

He nearly fell and focused on catching his new fragile balance, then he froze when he saw a pair of barefoot just in front of him. Lifting his head, he saw Joke. The boy had a few scratches on his face, but appart from that, he looked perfectly fine.

''… Joke ?'' He gasped.

''Hiccup !''

The white-haired boy hugged him tightly with great relief. Hiccup blenched but couldn't complain, even if he felt completely lost and confused. When he found his mind again, he quickly wrapped his arms around him to hug him back, but Joke immediatly tensed and let go of him to hold his right arm.

''Joke ? You okay ?'' Hiccup worried.

''Yeah, just a deserted shoulder.''

He seemed to joke about it, and Hiccup had to admit his silly smile would have make him laugh too if he wasn't that surprise and relieved. He wanted to ask him a thousands questions, know how he had survived, but he found himself unable to speak. He was so relieved he had not loose him.

So he grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. The rest of the world disappeared around them when the lips met each other. As he suspected, Joke's were soft, they were even more wonderful he had imagined. He barely heard the vikings around them laugh, tease them and whistle.

When he found the courage to pull away and open his eyes again, he got surprised at Joke's face. His cheeks were a deep red and his eyes shyly averted his. Still, they were filled with this spark he knew all too well. When Joke shyly smiled, The viking's glee came back.

Then Gobber gave him a pat on the shoulder and gave him contraptions that looked like a saddle and a new fake fin for Toothless.

''Welcome home.'' The black-smith said.

The teen smiled but they were cut by a shout.

''Night Fury !''

''Get down !''

They all looked up at the sky before Toothless jumped on them. They all fell of quickly step away, letting the dragon get to his friends. Hiccup let go of the contraptions with one hand to stroke the head of his friend, which got excited again and licked Joke's face. Hiccup's heart skipped a bit when he heard his laughter.

During the battle, he thought he could never hear it again. Yet Joke was still here, by his side. Hiccup felt a blush creep on his face while silently watching at the boy. He got lost in the contemplation of his face and smiled softly. When Joke noticed the stare, he averted his eyes once again, rubbing his nape. Hiccup smiled even more, he was so _adorable _when he was doing this.

He came closer and took his valid hand.

''I want to try Toothless' new fin, are you coming along ?''

''Of course !''

After strapping everything in place, Hiccup mounted Toothless, Joke just behind him. His arm around his waist gave him a feeling of completeness he had never felt before. It didn't took him long to understand it was also thanks to Toothless' presence and the other dragons in the village. But Joke's arm around him, it felt just right, as if they had been made to be like this. This tought warmed up his heart.

While making the fake fin, Gobber had even thought about replacing the platform Hiccup used to pilot the fin, adjusting it to the peg leg. Hiccup appreciated that. The fin even had design on it. It was red and had a dreawing that looked like a mixture of a viking and a dragon, the face looked viking-like, just like the horns that were helmet horns, but the teeth were definitively a dragon. Before taking off, he looked at the street full of dragons. It seemed surreal, it felt like a dream.

When the Night Fury took off, he flew over the village and went at top speed just above te streets. Seeing them swirling and laughing, the other teens joined them on their own dragons. Astrid with her Deadly Nadder, Fishlegs and his Gronckle, Snotlout and his Monstruous Nightmare, the twins with their Zippleback…

''_This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other. Food that grows here is tought and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots, we have dragons !__''_

THE END

* * *

And here we go with the first opus of the adventure ! Thank you for reading it until the end even if it repeated a lot the movie. Keep an eye open for the sequel.

Love and scales !


End file.
